Flor de Loto
by Astral Aurea
Summary: Este fanfic empieza donde acaba el capítulo 193 de Skip Beat, así que es mi versión de lo que, de aquí en adelante pasará y eso es un Ren fuera de control, cada vez más Kuon, más violento, celoso, pasional y salvaje en general y decidido a conquistar a Kyoko. Por su parte Setsuka Heel va hacer acto de presencia decidida a aprovechar el inusual acercamiento de su amado nii-san.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es mi primer fic así que espero poder hacerlo bien, es mi pequeña contribución a este gran manga que es Skip Beat y que, por desgracia, cuenta con tan pocos fanfictions (por lo menos en español), espero que os guste.

Pequeña aclaración antes de empezar: Esta historia es de Cain/Setsu y Ren/Kyoko van a estar ambos personajes y parejas hasta el punto de que ellos mismos se confundan (al menos esa es la idea inicial).

Resumen: Este fanfic empieza donde acaba el capítulo 193 de Skip Beat, así que es mi versión de lo que, de aquí en adelante pasará y eso es un Ren fuera de control, cada vez más Kuon, con lo cual más violento, celoso, pasional y salvaje en general y decidido a conquistar a Kyoko. Por su parte Setsuka Heel va hacer acto de presencia decidida a aprovechar el inusual acercamiento de su amado nii-san. ¿Cómo lidiará Kyoko con ellos?

Capítulo I: Eres mía

Se quedó estática, con un grito mudo saliendo de entre sus labios, viendo como su teléfono ya apagado volaba a través de la habitación hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, roto.

Pasaron los segundos y no sabía qué hacer, sentía su corazón palpitando a través de su pecho hasta sus puños anclados allí, podía oír perfectamente la respiración fuerte y profunda, contenida de Tsuruga-san a su lado. Estaba enfadado y ella lo sabía, él había visto la marca de "número desconocido" y supuesto quien era, esa mirada furiosa lo demostraba, esa mirada que le congelaba la sangre le drenaba el alma y le ponía los pelos de pun...

Espera ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era él? ese era su adorado nii-san el que acababa de ver tras una larga separación (de tres días) ella era Setsuka Heel, una chica punk-gótica con un grave complejo de hermana, cuyo único motivo de existencia era el ser que ahora mismo tenía a su lado. Ella no debería de estar temblando de miedo, no debería tener esa pose rígida, no debería estar pálida ni sorprendida ¡los hermanos Heel nunca se sorprenden!

Kyoko volvió a tomar control de su cuerpo, relajó sus hombros y destensó su espalda, entrecerró los ojos al más puro estilo Setsuka y separó levemente las piernas, rápidamente fue adoptando la postura que había perdido cuando el estúpido de Sho "calma Kyoko" la había llamado, se llevó una mano a la cintura y mientras resoplaba con aburrimiento levantó la mirada hacía su hermano.

-Nii-san y ahora ¿qué voy a hacer sin móvil?- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido, como queriendo fingir enfado.

-No me importa- susurró Cain en un tono aún más brusco de lo normal.

-Pues debería- contestó ella bufando- ya que es contigo con quien básicamente hablo.

-No lo parece- dijo él, pero Kyoko no sabía muy bien decir quién era él, ya que esa mirada no era del todo de Cain, pero tampoco de su senpai

-¿Qué?...-

Ren notaba como su sangre corría densa, espesa y rápida por sus venas, era consciente de sus latidos, de su respiración, de sus músculos tensados hasta hacerse daño, pero no le importaba, hacía rato que había perdido el control.

-¿Por qué te llama a estas horas de la noche? ¿Tan amigos os habéis vuelto últimamente?- Ese era Ren, pudo a bien suponer, quien con una mirada horriblemente mortífera le exigía a ella, Kyoko, explicaciones en este mismo instante de qué demonios hacía esa tarde con Fuwa Sho en su coche tan alegremente, y más valía que fuesen satisfactorias.

"¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!, ¿Por queeeeeeeeeeé? Todo iba tan bien hasta ahora"-chillaba el interior de Kyoko- "había conseguido concentrarme en mi actuación, ¡Shotaro, yo te maldigo hasta el fin de los tiempos!"…-

Ren observaba incrédulo, con una vena palpitándole en la sien, como esa pequeña y grosera Kouhai se atrevía a ignorarle, mientras él estaba intentando tratar de darle un sentido a todo ese caos que ella sola armaba (y de paso calmar sus emociones) sin afectar a la actuación y ella va y osa…

"Que se te pudran las uñas de los pies y…"- A Kyoko se le fue cayendo a pedazos la máscara de demonio Deva en cuanto sintió la oscuridad emanando de Ren y envolviéndola, exigiéndole que volviese a la realidad y su atención hacia él y su explicación. Tensa como una tabla se centró en él otra vez.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Nii-san?- dijo Setsu con voz levemente indignada, mientras Kyoko aún tenía los pelos del brazo como escarpias frente a su mirada- sabes que no es cierto.

Él simplemente la siguió mirando fijamente

-Ya sabes cómo es él, le gusta molestar, me lo encontré (más bien me vino a buscar) y me hizo perder el tiempo hasta hacerme llegar tarde al trabajo, así que simplemente le obligué a que me llevará en su coche ya que, por desgracia, íbamos al mismo lugar- Kyoko omitió el dato de que también le obligó hacerle llevarla a comer, no quería que Tsuruga-san se hiciese malas ideas.

-¿Hablasteis de algo?-dijo Ren todavía no conforme.

-N-nada importante- "maldición" pensó Kyoko al haber podido controlar ese temblor de voz- nada de provecho, en realidad sólo consiguió enfadarme- confesó como Kyoko, ya que Setsu, nunca se enfadaría (a no ser que se metieran con su nii-san).

-No dejes que te enfurezca a ti también, nii-san- susurró Setsu acercándose hacia su hermano con su mirada de imouto (*hermana pequeña) cuidadora dirigida directamente hacia sus oscurecidos ojos- no merece la pena.

Cain, después de unos segundos, estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla de Setsu, primero con la yema de sus largos y fríos dedos luego con la palma de su mano, lentamente la fue deslizando por todas sus facciones desde la punta de la nariz hasta las de sus pestañas, reconociéndola. Poco a poco dejando escurrir los segundos igual que la negrura de su mirada, hasta ir retomando un tono más habitual pero aún nublado y unas facciones todavía un poco rígidas, mientras seguía palpándola.

Estaba enfadado, todavía estaba muy enfadado, y triste. La perdía, la estaba perdiendo, ella se estaba yendo de su lado y lo peor es que él mismo también se estaba perdiendo. Notaba como cada día Kuon tomaba más parte de sí mismo, él había creído ingenuamente que lo podía controlar, que estaba bien, que aún podía, pero hace menos de cinco minutos se acababa de dar cuenta de que no, que ni siquiera con Kyoko a su lado podía controlarlo más, mucho menos con ella cerca. Había perdido el control y ella se había asustado y para empeorarlo no estaba seguro de poder retomarse a sí mismo por completo porque sabía que Kyoko le estaba contando una verdad a medias y se estaba escudando tras el disfraz de Setsuka Heel y eso era la principal fuente de su malestar.

Celos. Angustia. Desazón. Dolor. Definitivamente le estaba matando, no lo podía soportar más, ella no entendía o no quería entender lo que él sentía por ella y él era demasiado cobarde o ella demasiado valiosa para él como para arriesgarse si quiera a perderla.

Está bien, seguiría con su plan. Los hermanos Heel era un trabajo para acercarles, si Kyoko se podía aprovechar de la actuación de Setsu para huir de sus propias emociones, él se aprovecharía de su actuación. Como Cain conseguiría acercarla hasta límites insospechados, después de todo su hermana pequeña estaba enamorada de él y eso no es algo que un hermano excesivamente dependiente pudiese ignorar, de todas formas ¿hasta qué punto podía Cain Heel estar seguro de sus sentimientos por su hermana?

"Parece que es un buen momento para desarrollar una nueva faceta de Cain" Sonrió.

Sus manos, que estaban acariciando las mejillas de su pequeña hermana, bajaron hasta sus hombros y la derecha descendió hasta su cintura acercando el estrecho cuerpo de su hermana hasta quedar perfectamente abrazados.

-Eres mía- dijo Cain con posesividad mientras apretaba contra sí, a una sorprendida Kyoko.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Welcome: "Emperor of the Night, Cain nii-san"

Sus manos, que estaban acariciando las mejillas de su pequeña hermana, bajaron hasta sus hombros y la derecha descendió hasta su cintura acercando el estrecho cuerpo de su hermana hasta quedar perfectamente abrazados.

-Eres mía- dijo Cain con posesividad mientras apretaba contra sí, a una sorprendida Kyoko que tuvo que recordarse que su queridísimo hermano la estaba abrazando y eso no era muy habitual así que debía relajarse ¡ahora mismo! ... ¡No podía!

"¡Tsuruga-san ¿qué hace?!" La cabeza de Kyoko no dejaba de dar vueltas, si no fuera por esa vestimenta tan inusualmente descubierta, estaría deshidratándose por la falta de agua de lo acalorada que estaba. Si tuviese las manos libres se abofetearía para volver en sí pero no, estaban tensas como palos recubiertos de escarcha a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin ni siquiera tener la capacidad para temblar como el resto de su ser hacia.

De repente se tensó aún más, si cabía, al notar como él la estrujaba un poco más, como esperando algún tipo de reacción de ella.

"Oh no, piensa Kyoko ¿qué haría Setsu en este momento?" Kyoko recompuso su postura como pudo dentro de su nulo espacio vital y configuró una cara fría y lo más serena que pudo pero sin duda sorprendida y con una clara muestra de interrogación en sus facciones, todo lo que Kyoko pensó que se permitiría sentir Setsuka, justo antes de alzar la mirada hacia Cain.

Éste tenía la cabeza agachada hasta apoyar la mejilla en el pelo de su hermana, cuando ella se movió él también lo hizo, levantándose en toda su altura y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, unos ojos asombrosamente claros, con un brillo decidido.

La mano que Cain tenía posada en su cintura subió hasta su cabeza recorriendo todas las curvas de ella muy suavemente. Kyoko se estremeció ante el tacto, notando que sus manos ya no estaban heladas como lo habían estado cuando le había acariciado las mejillas, sino que eran cálidas y tenían un toque más amable, aunque no menos posesivo. Llegó hasta su cabeza y le acarició el pelo como si fuera un gatito y luego se lo aparto dejándolo caer a su lado derecho, con la mano que tenía en sus hombros ya libre del estorbo de la larga peluca, empezó a acariciarle los hombros desnudos a la vez que se agachaba hacía su oído.

-Estás muy tensa- le susurró dejando caer todo el flujo de aire caliente sobre su oreja y haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza con toda la intención del mundo.

Setsu le miró con sus ojos entrecerrados inclinando levemente la cabeza hacía el lado contrario del soplido para poder ver bien eso que sospechaba. Esa mirada. Esa mirada de "Emperador de la Noche versión Cain nii-san" como lo acababa de titular Kyoko ahora mismo.

¿Qué era esto? ¿¡Qué rayos se suponía que era esto!? ¿Acoso fraternal? ¿Venganza? ¿O un simple juego de Cain nii-san o tal vez de Tsuruga-san?

Él, ignorando deliberadamente el brillo demoníaco y exclamatorio en su mirada (sabía que ella probablemente estaba pensando que estaba jugando o tal vez castigándola) empezó a ejercer cierta presión con sus dedos a modo de masaje, paseándolos desde sus hombros hasta sus cervicales, primero sólo con una mano y después se le unió la que hasta el momento seguía rascándole el cabello cercano a la oreja, como quien mima a su querida mascota.

Kyoko podía sentir corrientes eléctricas bajándole por cada una de las vertebras de su columna recorriéndole cada fibra de sus músculos hasta llegar a la punta de sus pies, dejándola petrificada en el sitio sin poder distinguirse de una roca más que en el respirar y hasta en eso fallaba

Ren, siguió mirándola fijamente hasta que, compadecido de la muchacha y viendo que, como había supuesto en un principio, su plan de seducción básico en una mujer no iba a tener el efecto deseado en ella, dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados mientras tomaba un poco de distancia, convencido de que como siguiese intentando relajarla/acosarla de esa manera, le terminaría por contracturar todo el cuerpo.

-Es tarde- dijo Cain de repente en tono despreocupado relajando sus facciones mientras le daba un par de palmadas sobre la cabeza y entraba el primero al baño a cambiarse.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con el inconfundible olor de las tostadas con mantequilla que Setsu estaba preparando en la cocina. Rodó sobre sí mismo para desenrollarse de las mantas que le cubrían hasta justo debajo y por encima de los ojos, se puso de pie cansinamente y se dirigió al armario a coger su ropa para darse una ducha e ir a trabajar a la filmación una vez más.

Cada vez se le daba mejor hacer de Black Jack. Comprendía al tipo, su sed de sangre, de venganza, de muerte. Completamente gratuita. Era estimulante y excitante. Cain nunca había llegado a matar a nadie, pero si había dado palizas sangrientas y eran…relajantes.

Alzó la mirada hacía su hermana justo antes de meterse al baño.

Otra vez esa jodida ropa. Una minifalda de tela negra adornada a base de cinturones atados entre sí que dejaban a veces pequeñas partes de piel visible y cuya largura le tapaba con suerte el culo. Atada a ella llevaba unos ligueros negros semitransparentes que acababan en unos botines de tacón alto y plataforma. Y lo peor, un corsé, un jodido corsé rojo, sin un tirante ni nada que se le pareciera. Bien apretado y sugerente, aplastando y moldeando levemente sus pechos, dándole más forma a su cintura, marcándole… mejor entraba al baño.

Setsu se giró justo para ver como su hermano le cerraba la puerta del baño en las narices, hacía varios minutos que lo había sentido pasar para ir a ducharse pero no había oído el ruido de la puerta cerrarse.

Se volvió otra vez para centrarse en el desayuno que ya estaba prácticamente listo y lo llevó hasta la pequeña mesa donde comían, inclinándose para dejar con cuidado los platos.

Había estado pensando toda la noche en la extraña actitud de su Nii-san, de normal él no era tan posesivo ni mucho menos tan dado al contacto físico, tal vez fue simplemente por su infrecuente separación de esos días.

Espera…eso… quería decir ¿¡qué su adorado nii-san la había echado de menos!?

Setsu se incorporó bruscamente con los ojos brillantes y con un escalofrío de excitación recorriéndole el cuerpo.

¡No lo podía creer, su nii-san, ese hombre con el repertorio emocional de una patata, se había puesto así porque ELLA no había estado cerca!, si no fuese tan doloroso alejarse de él por tanto tiempo, lo haría sólo para volver a sentirse tan dueña sobre él como en ese momento se sentía.

Ella siempre había visto a su hermano mayor como un ser omnipresente, omnipotente, lo único que tenía, lo único por lo que miraba incluso por encima de ella misma. Casi… no, una parte suya.

Él era una parte de su alma, incluso era una parte de su cuerpo ¿acaso no compartían la misma sangre? ¿ADN? ¿Células? Partían de los mismos padres, del mismo ambiente, nadie podía compartir más con él que ella, nadie lo podía entender más que ella, nadie lo podía amar más que ella.

Esa era la conclusión a la cual había llegado hacía mucho tiempo, sin poder comprender que había de malo en amar a tu hermano, no como un familiar más, sino como un hombre.

Al principio se había planteado la posibilidad de algo juntos, pero pronto supo que su nii-san no opinaba como ella (poco le importaban las opiniones fuera de las de él), así que dejó de intentar acercarse de esa forma ya que entendió que sólo conseguiría molestarlo y finalmente, alejarlo.

No lo permitiría, prefería vivir con su amor semi-escondido pero cerca, a estar separada de su persona más importante.

Pero al parecer algo había cambiado, o podía cambiar. Tal vez ¿no la había considerado porque ella todavía era prácticamente una niña por ese tiempo? ¿Eso quería decir que, ahora que tenía más cuerpo de mujer podía tener posibilidades? Definitivamente como Setsuka lo averiguaría.

Yashiro estaba cómodamente sentado en su sofá con un portátil sobre las piernas y un café en sus enguantadas manos cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Moshi moshi, ah presidente, sí… no, todavía no le he dicho nada… De acuerdo la llamaré enseguida.-

Cierto, todavía no había hablado con Kyoko-chan sobre su búsqueda de manager. El presidente había insistido en que era hora de que Kyoko tuviera un representante para ella, y él como profesional estaba de acuerdo, aunque como su hermano mayor y fan número uno de la pareja Kyoko-Ren tenía miedo de que, si resultaba ser hombre se inmiscuyera donde no le importaba.

De todas formas lo importante era el futuro de Kyoko y había que tener en cuenta que era una actriz nueva, joven, con mucho talento, pero por sobretodo, muy confiada. Aún con una agencia tan importante como el LME detrás de ella podía tener problemas sobre todo con la prensa rosa (ya suponía él que ese iba a ser su principal talón de Aquiles) a demás, con el éxito alcanzado con Dark Moon perfectamente se le podía haber adjudicado ya uno.

Dentro de dos semanas saldría al aire el primer episodio de Box R y ya había recibido un varias ofertas de quienes habían visto una muestra de Natsu en el adelanto anunciado en el Festival de Nuevos Dramas, por eso habían decidido que sería él quien se encargaría por el momento de Kyoko ahora que no tenía tanta carga como manager de Ren.

De hecho ahora mismo estaba supervisando las tres peticiones para dramas que le habían llegado para ella, pero Yashiro dudaba que le fuesen a gustar "Pobre Kyoko-chan, primero es la mala de la película y ahora la quieren como matona" pensaba negando con la cabeza y llorando exageradamente por ella.

Sin embargo hubo uno que le llamo la atención, había una propuesta para un anuncio de una exclusiva marca de bisutería. Ahí junto al sobre venía una foto, era una elegante gargantilla de plata que, en efecto, Natsu luciría como la mejor de las modelos.

-Esto te encantará Kyoko-chan- murmuró Yashiro al aire con una sonrisa.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron hacia el set. Al llegar Cain, pudo observar como Murasame en seguida se daba cuenta de que su hermana ya había regresado, y por como la miraba fijamente, también se había percatado del interesante atuendo.

Rugió por dentro ¿¡Quién se creía que era!? ¿¡Acaso no lo había visto ahí, junto a ella!? ¿Es que para ese tipo él era invisible? Fijarse en su inocente hermanita tan descaradamente… De verdad que no aprendía ni a golpes.

En un acto impulsivo y totalmente posesivo, Ren camuflado como Cain, se paró en medio del camino y se acercó a Kyoko. Mirándola fijamente, recorrió el contorno del corsé por los costados a un milímetro de distancia, sin llegar a tocar la tela hasta alcanzar el borde superior donde posó sus dedos y tiró hacia arriba suave y firmemente pellizcando la costura, para recolocarlo en su sitio.

Con esto y un leve movimiento de cabeza se despidió de su hermana y se encaminó hacia la sala de maquillaje, más deprisa de lo que un Heel debería andar.

Kyoko se quedó parada, totalmente roja y temblando, con todo el disimulo que pudo, de pies a cabeza. Otra vez, e-esa mirada de Emperador de la noche, no sabía porqué pero en Cain resultaba aún más perturbadora.

Ren había tranquilizado su paso al llegar a la sala de maquillaje, pero su mirada se había tornado algo más… trastornada y eso si que lo notaban las pobres estilistas, quien temían que estuviese debatiéndose entre matarlas o no por resultarle tedioso las dos horas de maquillaje diarias.

Lo último que ahora mismo le importaba.

Había decidido que sería más agresivo con respecto a su trato con Kyoko, eso es, que no se andaría con sutilezas ¡pero tampoco quería acosarla!

*Sigh… en serio, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? A él siempre se le habían dado bien las mujeres, ¡en todas sus modalidades! Pero Kyoko era como un nuevo espécimen cuyos estudios y técnicas testadas empíricamente en población general (estudio avalado en población americana, japonesa y pequeñas muestras europeas), no funcionasen.

Si era sutil, ella no se enteraría, si era directo… tampoco se daría por aludida seamos sinceros, sólo que en esta modalidad había más posibilidades de que ella huyera. Había que probar un punto intermedio, tenía que ser directo, acercarse a ella. Mucho. Pero sin asustarla, esa era la clave y la llave era el amor de Setsu.

Setsu no podía rechazar a su amado Nii-san, a ella le importaba poco lo que los demás opinaban sobre el incesto, la única opinión que merecía su atención sobre ello era la de su onii-san (el implicado). Si a él le parecía bien, y ese iba a ser el plan, entonces ¿Qué problema había?

Kyoko estaba sorprendida a la par que emocionada, de la nada había creado o más bien Setsuka había emergido en todo su esplendor. Sin darse cuenta y mientras Tsuruga-san rodaba como B.J. y ella paseaba por los alrededores del set dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado la noche anterior y esa mañana, había caído en la cuenta de que tenía que pensar en cómo reaccionaría Setsu. Sin duda ella estaría feliz, tal y como ella lo había interpretado esta mañana y sin duda querría más atención.

Para ella, esa mañana en la cocina, los pensamientos y "recuerdos" de Setsu habían sido una revelación, prácticamente. Ese personaje realmente le gustaba y era un verdadero placer interpretarlo, pero no se sentía para nada reflejada en ella emocionalmente, o no se había sentido hasta el momento, así que nunca se había creído capaz de inventarse una historia tan coherente y lógica de la nada.

De repente y muy teatralmente, se paro en medio del camino y blanca como la leche cayó en la cuenta de que no había creado un pasado para Setsu, sólo tenía lo que la misma Setsuka Heel había decidido mostrarle, por decirlo de alguna forma. Había sido una mala actriz, una mala profesional ¿¡Qué diría Tsuruga-san!? Seguro estaría decepcionado con esta inútil kouhai que no se tomaba el trabajo en serio.

Tenía que pensar bien en el ambiente y carácter de Setsuka, ella era una chica seria y práctica, pese a lo que podía parecer. Kyoko estaba segura de que no se trataba de un capricho ni una rebeldía y que el amor por su hermano era sincero y lo había pensado durante mucho tiempo, así que seguro que se había planteado muchas cosas sobre la posible naturaleza de sus sentimientos incluso puede que aún siendo ella, se haya planteado su moralidad pero, y de eso estaba Kyoko segura, nunca los negaría ni mucho menos rechazaría. Setsu era ante todo una mujer valiente y tenaz.

Pero ¿Cómo había llegado hasta el equilibrio en el que estaban ahora? ¿Qué cosas le habían atraído de él? ¿Desde cuándo se había sentido así? ¿Cuánto dolor había tenido que soportar? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que esperaba de él? ¿Esperaba algo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Recogida, rodando sobre sí misma en el suelo y murmurando un montón de cuestiones inconclusas era como se encontraba Kyoko cuando el alma de Setsu decidió intervenir y susurrarle unas frases.

No escuchó nada.

Pero lo tuvo todo claro.

No era Kyoko quien debía contar la historia de Setsu, mucho menos inventarla.

…..

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Quiero agradecer a todos por leer y por los comentarios que dejasteis, de verdad muchas gracias, me alegra que os guste y aceptare encantada cualquier crítica, sugerencia etz. Lamentablemente sólo pude contestarle a KariJB (ya me llegó tu respuesta) a los demás, no me daba esa opción, no sé porqué, ya lo siento.


	3. Chapter 3

Me pregunto cuánta gente se leerá este pequeño apartado… bueno, no importa, es un pequeño hueco para mis pensamientos y breves anotaciones que hoy son: ¡No sabéis cuánto me ha costado hacer este maldito capítulo! ¡Era un caos de ideas y suposiciones sueltas que no cuadraban y no había manera de unificar y que pegaran ni con cola! Bien lo dicho:

**Capítulo III: Caos **

.

.

El baño estaba nublado por el vapor, el sonido de las cientos de gotas de agua saliendo de la ducha creaban el eco perfecto para sus pensamientos.

Tenía que comprar gel. Bueno, en su próximo día libre, cuando fuera a por el candado para Setsu podría comprarlo, después de todo era su culpa, fue él quien se dio un baño de burbujas gastándolo todo la última vez.

Suspiró. Era increíble cómo se desorganizaba el mundo cuando ella no estaba a su alrededor. Cain deslizó la mampara y se fijó en el resto del baño mientras salía de la ducha y se envolvía la cintura con una toalla. Todo estaba pulcramente colocado en su sitio, muy diferente del desastre de dos días atrás. Sonrió de medio lado, realmente eran diferentes aún siendo hermanos.

Anduvo hasta el espejo del baño y cambiando drásticamente la expresión de su rostro a una amargada rebuscó en su neceser personal y sacó las lentillas de B.J. de un color negro opaco. Abrió la cajetilla junto a las propias de Cain Heel, y echó una ojeada rápida comprobando que el cerrojo estaba puesto. Respiró hondo y procedió a sacarse una a una las lentes dejando ver ambos ojos de un azul claro, profundo.

Ahí estaba, él, Kuon, cada vez más presente, más cerca. Ren posó las manos en el lavabo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sentía que la personalidad descontrolada y agresiva de Cain Heel se mezclaba con la de Kuon y todo empeoraba con la ira, la sed de sangre y la locura del B.J. Si a todo eso debíamos sumarle sus celos por Kyoko, los celos que también probablemente, pudiera sentir Cain por Setsu y por supuesto los de Kuon… Caos, todo era un completo caos.

Ya el día anterior se había descontrolado. Volver a tenerla cerca las veinticuatro horas después de tres días sin apenas verla había sido más de lo que su pobre corazón, su mente y su cuerpo podían soportar. El resto del día después de las grabaciones había intentado tratarla todo lo fríamente que había sido capaz (sin mucho éxito), ya que ella parecía estar totalmente sumida en su papel de Setsu, quien tenía una nueva fuerza, y por lo tanto, pegada al él como una lapa.

Levantó la cabeza y se colocó las lentes de B.J., no creía ser peligroso para Kyoko aún en la forma de Kuon, estaba seguro de que nunca le haría daño, pero ella se asustaba y lo peor es que él sabía que ella estaba preocupada y empezaba a sospechar y eso le daba verdadero pánico.

Kyoko era muy inteligente y perspicaz, si era tan buena actriz era en gran medida, por la facilidad con la que podía ponerse en la piel de otra persona y para eso había que observar mucho, ya lo decía su padre "aprende de todo lo que veas".

No podía seguir siendo tan descuidado, si ella le descubría… no soportaría que Kyoko le odiase.

.

.

.

Setsu se dirigía hacia las maquinas expendedoras de bebidas, había decidido ir a comprar una lata de café solo para su nii-san, quien llevaba toda la mañana y tarde grabando sin descansar. Al parecer había habido problemas con el horario y habían tenido que hacer reajustes por culpa de algunos actores ¡A la hoguera con ellos! ¡Su nii-san también era un actor muy importante y ocupado ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para trastocar su horario de sueño y comida?!

-Pobre Nii-san, esforzándose tanto por gente tan lamentable.

Ahora por culpa de esa gente tenían que andarse con prisas. La noticia de que harían la próxima semana el rodaje de B.J. en la localización de Tokushima, en vez de dentro de quince días como estaba previsto había acelerado el rodaje de Tokyo también, haciendo que su nii-san tuviese que trabajar como un esclavo.

Anduvo de vuelta al set murmurando enfadada y fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que se cruzase por su camino como si cada uno de ellos fuesen directos responsables de la excesiva carga de trabajo de su hermano.

.

.

Se lanzó, cuchillo en mano, hacia su oponente; Sin ningún problema se deshizo de los dos guardias que inútilmente trataban de impedirle el paso, a uno le cortó la garganta y al otro lo

abrió en canal desde la parte baja del estómago. A punto estuvo de arrojarse sobre la chica que en su torpe huida, había caído, pero ese estúpido con aires de héroe lo atajó de una patada que logro esquivar de milagro en el último momento, volvió a cambiar el cuchillo de mano y arremetió contra él por fin.

-¡Corten!- Gritó el director- Una toma perfecta, buen trabajo a todos. Murasame-Kun, ahora seguimos con la escena en la que huyes con Kaya-chan y…

-Nii-san buen trabajo- Setsu se acercó con la lata de café frío ofreciéndosela a su hermano.

Cain asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y tomó la bebida mientras la miraba.

-Cada día se esmeran más con el maquillaje- dijo Setsu después de unos segundos de que él la mirara fijamente sin decir palabra y apartándole con cuidado el flequillo para observar con fascinación las cicatrices que cada día que pasaba en la historia parecían ir pudriéndose más.

Estaban cambiando a su alrededor el mobiliario para la siguiente escena en la que se representaría la huida del protagonista y su novia que tendría lugar después de la pelea contra B.J.

-Vamos Setsu, en el comedor ya habrán empezado a servir las cenas- dijo Cain mientras dejaba a su hermana divertirse toquiteando la "piel muerta" de su mejilla.

-¿¡Tienes hambre!?- ¡No podía ser! ¿¡Habían hecho trabajar tanto a su adorado nii-san que hasta pedía comida!? Setsu estaba horrorizada.

-Tranquilízate- Dijo con ojos extrañamente amables- no tengo hambre pero tú no has comido nada en todo el día ¿verdad?-

Ante esa pregunta Kyoko sólo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendida. Bueno eso era cierto, había estado todo el día aburrida, yendo de un lado para otro; de hecho poco había podido hacer como Setsu porque Tsuruga-san había estado toda la mañana y todo lo que llevaban de tarde filmando una escena tras otra sin apenas descansos entre medio.

-Yo estoy perfectamente- dijo recuperando la apariencia obstinada de Setsu - A mí no me han hecho trabajar como si fuera una mula todo el día, nii-san esto no es bueno para tu salud, deberían cuidarte mejor ¿¡qué harían sin B.J!?- Siguió mientras se encaminaban con paso tranquilo hacia el camerino para quitarse todo el maquillaje y las ropas.

-Bien, es todo por hoy- se escuchó a lo lejos al director - Os quería recordar a todos que la semana que viene será el cambio de localización. Ya tenemos reservado el hotel y sólo tendremos esa semana el espacio, así que si alguien todavía no ha cuadrado el horario, por favor que hable con Riori-Kun.

-Muchas gracias por el trabajo, nos vemos mañana.

.

.

.

-"¡Esa estúpida! ¿¡Como se atreve a colgarme, a mí, Sho-sama!?"- La estatua de rey Deva en la que se había convertido Sho, otra vez, enfriaba el ambiente del estudio de grabación.

-¿Shouko-san?- Preguntó la productora, intentando sonreír ante la, últimamente, tan frecuente actitud del cantante.

-Sí, el gran demonio ha aparecido de nuevo y no, Asami-san, no sé qué le pasa. Está así desde hace dos días, antes de ayer habló con Kyoko-chan pero después de eso se le veía normal, sin embargo desde el martes… ya ves.

"Encima que sólo la llamo para comprobar que esa bestia de Tsuruga Ren no se la haya comido…"

-Bueno por lo menos hoy y mañana, viernes sólo son grabaciones de voz.-.

-Sí, pero espero que esa cara se recomponga el fin de semana, sólo tendremos el plató cinco de Tokushima Raven durante cinco días y es lo que necesitaremos para filmar el PV.- La manager se llevó la mano a la cabeza desesperada. La imagen del cantante era el principal atractivo para el público femenino, no podía permitir que fallara cada dos por tres como lo estaba haciendo.

Shouko no sabía decir si Sho era un super-egomaniaco que de verdad creía que esa muchacha le pertenecía o si, por el contrario, empezaba a tener sentimientos más profundos "posiblemente sea una mezcla explosiva de ambas" pensó la manager. Lo que si tenía claro es que, evidentemente, estaba así por Kyoko-chan, sólo podía ponerse así por esa chica.

A veces Sho le daba pena, era tan obvio que ella le importaba más de lo que él quería y de una forma que nunca admitiría. Pero a la vez, como mujer que era y que había visto en primera línea los malos tratos de Sho hacía una joven chica enamorada e ingenua, pensaba que, de cierta forma, se merecía lo que estaba pasando, "karma".

Suspiró, sin embargo, su furia no contenida les iba a traer problemas y ella no estaba, precisamente, en posición de juzgar moralmente a su cliente.

.

Los dientes del cantante chirriaban al entrechocar.

Hablando con Kyoko había terminado de darse cuenta de lo que ella pensaba y sentía. Sí, tenía sentimientos hacía Tsuruga Ren, sentimientos más allá de admiración y respeto, incluso más allá de amistad. Y eso a él le dolía saberlo y mucho más tener que aceptarlo, por eso había tomado la medida de ir a comprobarlo y obligarla a hacer esa estúpida promesa de servir como moza en el Ryokan de su familia en Kyoto si se enamoraba del actor.

Sabía que no era del todo necesario pues, como suponía, ella sólo era consciente de sus sentimientos lo justo como para rechazarlos. ¡Já! La conocía tan bien, pero aún así…

No podía permitirlo, ese hombre realmente era peligroso y aunque le resultaba levemente humillante tener que admitirlo, estaba preocupado por Kyoko, por eso había sentido la necesidad de llamarla a esas horas de la madrugada, por una vez no para molestarla, ¡pero ella se había atrevido a colgarle, a él, su dueño! Jamás se lo perdonaría y en cuanto volviese a la escuela ¡se lo haría saber!¡No, de hecho, iría a su casa a recriminarle!...

Bueno mejor no, entonces quedaría como un padre autoritario o peor, un marido celoso y él, ¡puff! Por favor, ¿él? ¿Interesado en Kyoko? ¡Ni muerto! Kyoko jamás cumpliría sus expectativas de belleza, a él le gustaban curvilíneas y con carácter. ¡Sí, eso es!... Pero iría a regañarla igual.

.

.

.

Viernes. Cinco de la tarde. Ultimo día de grabación en el set de Tokyo en los próximos diez días.

Las maquilladoras lloraban a su alrededor debido a la mortal aura que estaba despidiendo, jugando a piedra, papel o tijera para ver quien empezaba con la base de maquillaje, teniendo esperanza en que el mal humor se pudiese disipar (al menos en parte) con el tiempo, porque si era el caso contrario… que los dioses antiguos y nuevos las guardaran.

Al igual que el día anterior, ese también había estado trabajando desde las siete de la mañana (en el set desde las cinco, por culpa del maquillaje). Su mal humor natural se había ennegrecido y su aura asesina se expandía como un virus letal. Había pasado una noche horrible, llena de pesadillas que no recordaba pero que le habían despertado con mal cuerpo y sin ninguna gana de comer, por lo cual se había ganado una mirada de reproche de su hermana quien esperaba al otro lado de la puerta como un perro fiel. No, un verdadero ángel guardián.

La siguiente escena que tenía que rodar y por la cual tenía que maquillarse (si a alguna de las presentes maquilladoras le apetecía) era, como no, una escena de lucha, pero esta era peculiarmente desagradable para él. En la escena B.J. entra en la casa del personaje principal (interpretado por Murasame) e intenta matarlo pero al no tener éxito, se desquita asesinando delante de sus ojos a la novia de éste de una forma especialmente sangrienta.

Ya había cambiado su típico traje negro por el que estaba "manchado de sangre" y sólo con eso se sentía sucio. No quería ni imaginarse lo que sería hacer la escena. Ya se había mentalizado y había pasado la mitad de la noche pensando en cómo controlar a Kuon, así que le gustaría muchísimo que alguna de esas mujeres hiciese su trabajo de una vez porque _necesitaba _tener un tiempo para verse en el espejo, completamente caracterizado y serenarse, y sobretodo necesitaba a su _ángel de la guarda_cerca y no al otro lado de la puerta.Tenía un horrible presentimiento.

Cuando salió de la sala de maquillaje dirigió sus pasos directamente al set de grabación, sin ni siquiera mirar a su hermana, ya sabía que estaba allí. Su aroma le había relajado levemente al cruzar la puerta. Pero no estaba completo.

Kyoko se encontraba apoyada con pose de desgana contra una de las paredes de la sala de grabaciones observando atentamente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Tsuruga-san estaba extraño, sí, porque _ese_ era Tsuruga-san. Lo había notado ya nada más despertar. De normal era ella la que se acostaba más tarde y se despertaba primero, pero hoy para cuando ella se había levantado, Ren ya había incluso salido de la ducha, perfectamente cambiado y con unas terribles ojeras.

Se había negado a tomar algo más que su café solo, cuando de normal aceptaba algo de comer aunque fuese a regañadientes y porque ella se quedase mirándole fijamente hasta que se lo terminara, pero hoy ni eso había funcionado.

Mientras iban de un lado para otro al set entre ellos se había instaurado un extraño silencio, frío y tenso. Kyoko notaba como, a pesar de poder mantener a la perfección el personaje de Cain Heel, se le veía cansado y apagado, podía sentir perfectamente esa oscuridad latente en él, esa penumbra en sus ojos y estaba segura, aun sin tocarlo, de que sus manos estarían heladas.

Estaba preocupada; le trasmitía esa misma sensación de soledad, de inestabilidad, que la vez que la abrazó y la hizo dormir con él.

Tsuruga-san tenía miedo, y pudo dar fe de ello cuando la miró como un cordero que se dirige al matadero justo antes de que el director gritara: _"acción"__._

.

.

.

-Aún siento escalofríos- decía uno

-Sí, no sé si es un actor increíble o un psicópata- podía escuchar a otro

-Yo creo que es un perturbado, no es posible "vaciar" tus ojos de sentimientos de esa forma.

- Es cierto ¿has visto a Manaka-chan? Han tenido que repetir la escena varias veces porque a la pobre casi le da un ataque de pánico…

Y así seguía y seguía. Kyoko lo había estado oyendo durante toda la grabación de las escenas, mientras seguía observando como la palidez de Tsuruga-san iba en aumento. Por fin había terminado ese último día de grabaciones sin mayores problemas, aunque Tsuruga-san estaba un poco agresivo, incluso con ella. La miraba de una forma que le hacía que se le erizara el vello de la nuca, como si no estuviera del todo allí, "vacio" era en realidad, bastante acertado.

Excepto en situaciones como esa en las que Murasame estaba cerca y sus ojos reflejaban un sin fin de promesas de eterno sufrimiento.

-¿Es que ni delicadeza para tratar a una chica enseñan en Inglaterra?- Le decía a Setsu Murasame aprovechando que el director estaba hablando con su hermano, pero sabiendo que les estaba viendo fijamente.

"Ah dioses" Setsu le volvió la cara y no le hizo el más mínimo caso, sabía que se refería (como todos) a las escenas rodadas esta tarde, en las que ambos personajes se envolvían en una carnicería, él para matarla y la otra actriz, Manaka, para intentar sobrevivir desesperadamente. Muchos habían criticado, a demás de lo terrible que resultaba Cain Heel, el hecho de que fuese demasiado duro en una pelea falsa con una chica (que en ningún momento había resultado lastimada).

-Esa actriz debería sentirse honrada de que un actor como nii-san haya decidido tratarla como una profesional y no como una muñequita de porcelana- Dijo entonces Setsu en tono soberbio, y también lo opinaba Kyoko. La belleza era importante, pero se podía maquillar, el talento no.- Si no puede aguantar un tirón de muñeca sin quejarse, tal vez debería replantearse sus planes de futuro.

Con esa última frase y quedándose más larga que ancha le lanzó una sensual mirada de superioridad y empezó a caminar lejos de su lado, pero se vio obligada a parar pues él la jaló del brazo bruscamente.

-No es fácil ser actor ¿sabes?- la voz de Murasame era grave ¡vaya le había hecho enfadar!- No tienes ni idea las dificultades que uno se encuentra por el camino, los obstáculos, el escalar posiciones. ¡No todos somos Tsuruga Ren!

-Mira, no sé quién es Tsuruga Ren y no me importa- habló Setsu con voz monótona tironeado de su brazo para soltarse del agarre.

Estaba planteándose hasta que punto estaría bien meterse en su personaje de Setsu y pisarle el pie cuando una sombra los cubrió a ambos y una voz tenebrosamente oscura penetró en sus oídos.

-No la toques- Cain Heel apareció de la nada encerrando a su hermana en un abrazo. Con la mano que le quedaba libre apartó de un manotazo el brazo con el que Murasame sujetaba fuertemente a Kyoko.

Sus ojos destilaban puro odio y abrazaba a su hermana como si quisiera fusionarse con ella ¡Ese hombre estaba verdaderamente loco! Murasame no puedo volver a su color normal hasta largo rato después de ver como ambos cruzaban la puerta de la salida.

.

.

.

¡Por fin, el amor de Rosa María Virginia de los Santos y Alejandro Víctor Manuel Casadero se podía cumplir! Después de tantas penurias, desengaños, medio hermanos reencontrados, hijos de esposas forzadas que en realidad no existían etz, etz. Por fin podían estar juntos.

El presidente Lory estaba leyendo el final de su novela con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando recibió una llamada.

-Oh, Yashiro-san ¿Le enviaste el teléfono móvil nuevo a Mogami-kun?...Perfecto, no me imagino cómo es que se le habrá roto de esa forma, ella suele ser bastante cuidadosa.

-…

-Ah, sí, es cierto ellos dos se van mañana por la mañana a Tokushima a rodar durante diez días, sí Mogami-kun también ¿no te lo había dicho? Supongo que le costará acostumbrarse a tener manager, no te lo tomes a pecho Yashiro.-Rió el presidente

-…

-Ya veo, si eso es lo que ha dicho el director de Box R entonces deberías comunicarte con Mogami-kun por la mañana, después de todo su trabajo como Setsu, aunque muy importante, no deja de ser como apoyo. Lo primero es su carrera. Llámala y que se tome el tiempo que necesite, ya se reunirá con Ren cuando pueda; te dejó a ti ambos horarios.- Colgó el teléfono dejándolo en una bandeja que apareció ante sus ojos casi por arte de magia al igual que su portador.

.

.

.

Pestañeo levemente y se refrotó los ojos con la mano. Miró alrededor, todavía estaba oscuro, claro, según su reloj eran las 4 de la mañana.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, "hace frío", pensó mientras su vista se fijó en que la ventana de la sala-comedor estaba levemente abierta dejando pasar un aire helador que hacía ondular la cortina.

Tiritando y murmurando por lo bajo reproches contra su nii-san quien debía haberla abierto por estar fumando como un empedernido, se dirigió hacia ella para cerrarla, pero no llegó a su destino.

Kyoko volvió su vista hacia la cama de Ren de donde le había parecido escuchar algo similar a un quejido, aunque ¡a saber! Teniendo en cuenta la forma de dormir de Cain. Se paró a medio camino al no volver a escuchar nada y prosiguió hacia la ventana, pero entonces escucho un claro y lastimero _"¡No!"_

Corriendo se acercó a la cama del lado en el que estaba durmiendo Ren y lo que vio la dejó congelada.

Ren tenía una expresión de horror en su rostro. Profundas arrugas surcaban su frente y su ceño, dándole un aspecto grotesco. ¡Tenía que despertarlo ya!

-Tsuruga-san, ¡Tsuruga-san!- gritó mientras lo agitaba cada vez con más fuerza, notando lo tenso que estaba- Por favor, despierta.

Ren se agitó y cerró los ojos con más fuerza, acentuando su ceño fruncido pero no se despertó. Kyoko se subió a la cama sobre sus rodillas y apartándole las sabanas que lo envolvían como un capullo, destapó su cabeza.

Llevó ambas manos a su cara, notando lo fría que estaba su piel al contacto con la propia, cosa que era cada vez más habitual. No supo bien porqué pero eso no le dio buena espina.

Inclinándose todo lo que pudo hacia él, pero dejándole espacio para que respirara empezó a acariciarle las mejillas suavemente con los pulgares, como una madre que calma a su hijo de una pesadilla. Poco a poco, notó como él se iba relejando, su respiración se enlentecía y las arrugas de su frente desaparecían.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, desorientado y en medio de sensaciones borrosas en la mente y el cuerpo que se iban disipando de su memoria. Al enfocar la vista, vio unos ojos ámbar, preocupados muy cerca de él.

-Tsuruga-san ¿Estás bien?- ¿Qué había pasado? Giró la vista y comprobó que estaba en su habitación del hotel y que eran las 4:16 de la madrugada, debía de haber tenido una pesadilla, sólo esperaba no haber gritado como un niño con terrores nocturnos y haber despertado a Kyoko con ello.

-Lo siento, Mogami-san ¿Te he despertado?

-No, no es eso, pero ¿estás bien?- Kyoko estaba realmente preocupada y no sabía del todo porqué, tampoco son tan extrañas las pesadillas ¿no?

-Sí- dijo él mientras se incorporaba lentamente y se refrotaba la cara, intentando borrar los últimos trazos de esos polvorientos recuerdos y despejar su mente para poder resultar convincente a esa persona que tenía enfrente y con la que se le iba a caer la máscara de seguir así.- No te preocupes, sólo ha sido un mal sueño, por favor vuelve a descansar, debemos levantarnos temprano para el vuelo.

Kyoko no estaba convencida, él sufría, lo sabía. Había pasado un mal día, las grabaciones habían ido bien pero ella no olvidaba esas ojeras de por la mañana ni esos ojos de cordero degollado cuando le tocaba grabar la escena de asesinato de la novia, y ahora tenía esas pesadillas.

Tal vez ese "otro yo" contra el que estaba luchando Tsuruga-san tuviese algo que ver, probablemente fuese un miedo atroz, tal vez un trauma que, cada día estaba más convencida, estaba relacionado con el tipo de vida que llevaba B.J.: Muerte.

-Nii-san ¿quieres que duerma contigo?- ¡No! ¿¡Quien había dicho eso!? ¡Ella no quería decir eso! Estaba preocupada por Tsuruga-san pero ¡no quería morir!- Seré tu osito de peluche- Sonriendo de medio lado, tuvo que terminar la frase para no quedar expuesta. Es lo que haría Setsu.

-Está bien Setsu, si dormimos juntos, no dormiremos ninguno de los dos- Terminó Cain con otra media sonrisa un tanto siniestra debido a las marcadas ojeras.- Mejor acuéstate en tu cama.

Setsu se fue suspirando a su cama, después de haber cerrado la ventana, regañado a su nii-san por dejarla abierta y acusado de poderles causar una pulmonía, mientras Kyoko respiraba aliviada por no tener que dormir otra vez con Tsuruga-san porque, como él muy bien había dicho, ella por lo menos no dormiría, y preocupada a la vez por como se le estaba yendo de las manos el personaje de Setsu que hasta hablaba por su boca cosas que ella en la vida diría.

Tenía que replantearse seriamente si le merecía jugarse la vida de esa forma por el bien de su actuación.

.

.

.

-"El director de Box R ha hecho un cambio de última hora así que el sábado tengo grabación, pero Yashiro-san ha conseguido concentrar todas las escenas en ese día así que llegaré, tarde pero llegaré"

Eso había dicho Mogami-san entre reverencias el sábado justo después de recibir una llamada en su nuevo móvil (recién enviado desde la oficina) a las 8 de la mañana que la había obligado a cambiar el billete de viaje para un vuelo de tarde.

Ahora mismo Ren acababa de llegar del aeropuerto de Tokushima al hotel de cuatro estrellas y estaba acomodando sus pertenencias en la lujosa habitación doble, que le habían dado para los hermanos Heel. Había decidido que en cuanto terminase daría una vuelta por los amplios jardines exteriores y cogería alguno de los mapas y folletos que había en recepción (seguro que Kyoko los querría) y tal vez sería conveniente echarse una pequeña siesta antes de empezar a grabar esa tarde.

.

.

.

-Shouko-san estoy cansado- murmuraba Sho haciendo un puchero con sus labios mientras refrotaba su mejilla contra la cabeza de la susodicha- Ya he trabajado mucho por hoy. ¡Quiero dormir!-

-Está bien, está bien- contesto la manager con dificultad intentando quitarse al cantante de encima- Hemos terminado por hoy, buen trabajo a todos.

-Shouko-san ¿puede revisar esto un momento?- Preguntó uno de los ayudantes de cámara

-Sí, por supuesto. Sho, ve a cambiarte y, si no he salido cuando hayas terminado, ve yendo hacía el hotel.

.

.

Caminó hacia el ascensor con paso apurado y presionó el botón esperando a que el aparato subiera desde el garaje. Ya eran las 11 de la noche y no había preparado la cena, y por supuesto no podía confiar en que Tsuruga-san se hubiese hecho ni siquiera un pequeño aperitivo, ese hombre no comía a no ser que lo obligaran. Kyoko acababa de pisar el hotel donde se iban a hospedar ¡y que dieran gracias, porqué casi no llegaba! Había tenido que hacer mil y una escenas de Box R a toda prisa para poder llegar ese mismo día.

Por fin la puerta del elevador se abrió delante de ella dejando ver a dos hombres con instrumentos musicales a la espalda, el moreno con gafas oscuras (que más tarde no recordaría haber visto), le dio igual, pero no el rubio con aires de superioridad.

"¿¡Sho-Shotaro!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV: **A Dios le gusta bromear**

"¿¡Sho-Shotaro!?"

Tan horrorizada se quedó con el cruel destino que tenía trazado que dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba. El ruido y el reflejo de agacharse inmediatamente a recoger lo que había tirado la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

"¡Oh no, ¿qué hago?!" pensó con desesperación "¡Como me descubra todo el proyecto de los hermanos Heel y la película de Tsuruga-san...!"

-¿Entras?-Dijo entonces el cantante parando con el pie la puerta que se empezaba a cerrar y tomando una pose de señor del mundo que la enervó al instante.

"¡Maldito!¡No, definitivamente no quiero entrar a un espacio tan reducido con una cucaracha como tú!" Su furia se empezaba a descontrolar y a envolverla en un aura psicótica.

"No. Para Kyoko, si seguimos así lo estropearemos todo" Se dijo a sí misma tomando aire, entonces entendió que ella no lo podría sobrellevar que su odio la llevaría a delatarse en algún momento. "Bien, te dejo el resto Setsu" Y como si un relevo se tratase, Kyoko se escondió en lo más profundo de su alma y dio paso en todo su esplendor a la personalidad de Setsuka Heel, quien no dudaría ni un instante en subir a un ascensor atestado de cocodrilos si con ello llegara antes a ver a su nii-san.

Se levantó del suelo estilosamente con la bolsa en la mano. Entró al ascensor y no necesito presionar el botón del piso ocho.

.

.

-"¿Quién es esta persona? ¿¡Una súper modelo!?"- Sho no era capaz de quitar la mirada de esa extraña y despampanante mujer con la que tenía la suerte… no, que tenía la suerte de compartir espacio con él, el gran Fuwa Sho.

Sin necesidad de que su manager se lo repitiese dos veces, raudo y veloz se había encaminado todo lo rápido que había podido hacía el hotel donde se hospedaba junto con Yoko-san (guitarrista y conductor) para vaguear, ¡y mira que hermosa sorpresa se había encontrado en el ascensor cuando creía que iba a dormir solo!

Pero ella no le miraba, mantenía la vista al frente, aburrida y desganada con un aire de egocentrismo que sin embargo no resultaba petulante ni molesto, sino… sexy. Sí, toda ella era sexy; falda muy corta, piernas increíblemente largas, camisa holgada, caída y semitransparente.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando oyó el pitido del ascensor al llegar al piso y las puertas se abrieron. Ella salió primero y se dirigió con paso firme hacía la habitación 203, dos más allá de la suya.

-"Perfecto"- Pensó ingenuo Sho siguiéndola de cerca.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Le preguntó mientras se apoyaba con una mano en el marco de su puerta y la miraba fijamente mientras ella introducía su tarjeta en la puerta a la vez que con la otra mano sujetaba la pesada bolsa de equipaje.

"¡Máldito ¿quién te crees que eres?! ¡Te estrangularé!" Gritaba en su interior una muy bien escondida Kyoko.

Setsu se volvió con una mirada de desdén como si no creyese que se estuviesen dirigiendo a ella y entonces dijo en perfecto inglés arrastrando suavemente las palabras- ¿Quién eres?- Abrió la puerta de la habitación, entró y se la cerró en las narices, dejando a un incrédulo Fuwa Sho-sama en el pasillo.

.

Al internarse en la habitación la recibió una fría corriente de aire nocturno y un Cain Heel recién salido de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura, otra en la cabeza y un cigarrillo en los labios.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- Preguntó mientras la ceniza del tabaco se caía al suelo debido al movimiento de su boca.

-Un desconocido sin importancia- Contestó Setsu, mientras Kyoko recordaba rápidamente lo que había ocurrido hacía unas cuantas noches e hipotetizaba, con horror, lo que podía llegar a pasar si llegaba a oídos y ojos de Tsuruga-san el que Sho se hospedara en el mismo hotel que ellos, como parecía ser el caso, por juegos del destino.

-Hablando de otra cosa, nii-san-cambió rápidamente de tema mientras dejaba la bolsa que cargaba cerca de su cama- ¿has comido algo?

-No, te estaba esperando.

-Ya, muy amable por tu parte- "me lo suponía" -pero la próxima vez espérame cenado-Suspiró- podrías haber picado algo.

-Me he fumado tres paquetes enteros- Se defendió Cain, ante lo cual Setsu le contestó con la mirada:

"¿¡Quieres que te alague!?" "¡No es algo para estar orgulloso!"

Suspiró. Cerró los ojos y se llevo la mano a la cabeza; Ese había sido un día realmente agotador y para finalizar la guinda del pastel… "Shotaro".

-Supongo que no tendrás demasiado apetito- dijo Setsu dirigiéndose a la cocina ante lo cual Cain asintió mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama secándose el pelo con la toalla de la cabeza y la observaba- Bien, yo tampoco, la verdad, así que por esta noche con una sopa de Miso y un poco de pescado frito bastará. Pero mañana no te librarás-añadió mirándolo fijamente y señalándolo con el dedo.

.

.

-Bien, ahora rodaremos la escena en la que Murasame-kun irrumpe en el edificio abandonado donde se esconde B.J. que está muy debilitado- explicaba el director mientras iba señalando diferentes lugares de la localización interior decorada como si fuese un viejo y polvoriento almacén- Heel-san, tú estarás entre estas cajas encogido sobre ti mismo agarrándote el brazo que está a punto de caerse por tu avanzado estado de descomposición.

Cain tan sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras Setsu le susurraba en inglés lo que comentaba el director.

-Mi hermano ha entendido- Terminó la joven imouto, cruzada de brazos a su lado.

-Perfecto. Murasame-kun, tú entrarás por esa ventana de ahí arriba; ahora te subirán con los cables, y en cuanto pases la barandilla metálica, salta hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de B.J. quien inmediatamente se lanzará hacia ti en las sombras.

-De acuerdo- murmuró Murasame.

-Esta es una de las escenas finales. Sobra decir que es una pelea muy importante donde B.J. ha perdido lo poco de humanidad que le quedaba y es más un cadáver que un ser vivo, está desesperado y tú, el protagonista, lo sabe- continuaba el director- Murasame, Black Jack, ha matado a muchas personas, miles, entre ellas las más importantes para ti, quiero ver al odio vencer al miedo en tus ojos.

-Sí

-Muy bien todos a sus puestos.

.

.

Ahora mismo Kyoko estaba tomándose un té en los hermosos jardines exteriores de los estudios, en esos mismos jardines con fantásticos rosales y cúpulas renacentistas, perfectos para sentarse a pasar la tarde, donde luego se grabaría la escena de "resurrección" de B.J. que tendría que ir al principio de la película.

Pero ¿Por qué estaba allí y no en el estudio? Fácil, Tsuruga-san la había mandado a descansar y relajarse debido a su aparente cansancio y nerviosismo. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Fácil, porque como Tsuruga-san se enterase de que Shotaro estaba allí y ella lo sabía y no había dicho nada, se le iba a caer el pelo "como mínimo".

Esa noche no había pegado ojo, de hecho, se la había pasado rezando a todos los espíritus y dioses habidos y por haber, que sólo coincidieran en el hotel y no se lo encontrara también en el estudio de grabación. Al parecer sus plegarias habían tenido éxito y su noche de insomnio había merecido la pena.

Intentó relajarse internándose en su mundo de fantasía, imaginándose a sí misma como una princesa que descansaba de sus labores aristocráticas en el jardín de su palacio, ignorando deliberadamente su atuendo punk-gothic y divagando hasta un vaporoso vestido de seda, zapatos de cristal y hermosas joyas…

Ahhh era cierto, iba a ser modelo de joyería, no se lo podía creer "gracias Natsu-sama" pensó con ojos brillosos. Con todo el ajetreo de los últimos días, ultimando los preparativos del viaje, rodando Box R y con su sorpresivo y desgraciado encuentro con Sho, no había tenido tiempo para poder asimilar la conversación que tuvo con su (temporalmente) manager Yashiro-san.

Durante el último rodaje de Box R, tuvo oportunidad de ahondar en algunos detalles con Yashiro, quien le dio información sobre el guión del anuncio, fotos de las alhajas y demás preparativos. También tuvo oportunidad de ojear los guiones que le ofrecían para posibles dramas incluso películas, aunque por el momento ninguno le había llamado especialmente la atención. Esperaría a que saliese Box R y viesen a su nueva villana, Natsu y a que llegasen nuevas ofertas.

.

.

¡La mujer de sus sueños! Había conocido a la protagonista de todas sus fantasías ¡y en un ascensor! Rubia, ojos grises, piernas largas, cuerpo esbelto, cintura estrecha… los pechos no eran del tamaño que él habría considerado suficiente, pero parecían tan redondos y perfectos que (y no podía creer que pensara esto) no necesitaba más, no quería más. Pero al parecer había un problema, era extranjera. "¡Mierda!, a la que se le da bien el inglés es a Kyoko"

Tirado en el sofá de la habitación de descanso que había en el set y sumido en su ensoñación privada era como se hallaba Sho cuando lo fue a buscar Shouko-san. "Este vago" pensó llevándose las manos a la cintura.

-Sho, debemos continuar con el rodaje.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pensando que la seguiría, pero paró al ver que él no daba signos de haberla escuchado siquiera. Se acercó lentamente al cantante y se agachó hasta la altura de su cara para observar los ojos extrañamente soñadores que tenía esa mañana ¡Eso era definitivamente muy extraño! ¡De hecho era hasta espeluznante ese tipo de expresión en él! No quería saber en que estaba pensando, no podía ser bueno.

-¡Sho, despierta! No tenemos todo el día.

-Shouko-san, no me gusta mi compañera de PV- dijo el cantante volviendo la mirada hacia el techo- creo que no hay buena compenetración entre nosotros.

-Pero ¿¡qué estás diciendo!?- exclamó exaltada la mujer- Primero, tú no eres el responsable de elegir quien trabaja en los videos, como cantante puedes influir, por supuesto, ¡pero excepto en el de Kyoko-chan, nunca te has preocupado por ello! Segundo, ¡estamos a mitad del rodaje, Mina-chan ya está contratada, no puedes echarla porque de repente no haya "compenetración"!

Pero ¿¡qué demonios le pasaba a ese mocoso!? Había sido vago, holgazán, narcisista, mujeriego, egoísta, cruel, caprichoso y un largo etc, pero nunca había sido despreocupado con su carrera.

-Tengo una candidata mucho mejor que Mina, he encontrado a una vampiresa perfecta- sonrió mientras se levantaba excitado- Shouko-san, tú sabes que esa chica es demasiado dulce para hacer de "devoradora de hombres".

La manager no quedó del todo convencida pero le tuvo que dar la razón. El nuevo video promocional para su single "Devorador de almas" tenía una temática fantástica al igual que el anterior, en cuanto a criaturas de fantasía, pero se desarrollaba en el mundo "real". La idea era que Sho era un Don Juan sin corazón que encandilaba a todas las mujeres, se divertía con ellas y las abandonaba, hasta que en una noche de fiesta se encuentra a la más bella mujer que se le hubiese cruzado jamás. Intenta seducirla, la persigue como a ninguna otra. Impotente descubre que noche tras noche se desvela pensando en ella y no puede encontrar a nadie que le satisfaga pero tampoco puede hallarla a ella. Hasta que una fría noche de lluvia, en un callejón la descubre y él, totalmente hechizado por sus ojos se acerca hasta dejar que la lluvia lo empape por completo.

El video finaliza con la vampiresa acortando el último paso de distancia mirándole fijamente y clavándole los dientes en el cuello como filosas dagas sin ningún tipo de piedad ni sentimiento, devorándolo como a un trozo de carne, como él utilizaba a todas las mujeres.

No se lo podía discutir, Mina-chan no era mala actriz pero no tenía carácter ni porte para interpretar un personaje así, no le daba la dureza necesaria, sin embargo estaba de moda y era muy cotizada en esos momentos, a demás pertenecía a la misma agencia.

-Lo siento Sho, pero no hay más que hablar. Así que, termina el almuerzo y te quiero en menos de diez minutos en el salón de maquillaje.

Como un niño, Sho infló las mejillas y frunció el ceño en señal de descontento. ¡No se rendiría! Pero antes que nada, debía encontrar a su diosa de la noche.

.

.

-¡No quiero!- Expresó una malhumorada Setsu, frunciendo el ceño e inflando las mejillas, pero sin alzar demasiado la voz.

Cain la miró impasible desde arriba, cruzándose de brazos a centímetros de distancia.

Todo el personal del rodaje los miraba atentamente, pálidos, temiendo por la vida de esa valerosa (o temeraria) muchacha que se había atrevido a oponerse a semejante demonio.

-¿Por qué no te puedo acompañar a la localización? ¡Si soy tu traductora! En ningún momento he molestado y ya he comido y descansado como me has dicho, nii-san ¡no tienes excusa!

"Sabía que esto pasaría" pensó Cain

-¡Tú lo que quieres es librarte de la comida porque hoy toca compensar la escasa cena de ayer!

A Ren le escurrió una gota de sudor por la nuca "me ha pillado". Volvió a su papel como Cain y la miró fríamente intentando amedrentarla (en vano) mientras descruzaba los brazos y empezaba a pellizcarle de las mejillas.

-Ya me has contado las ideas generales, me puedo entender, además ya saben que no hablo japonés porque no quiero. Probablemente llegue muy tarde por la noche, ya que la localización en las montañas la tenemos sólo hoy así que hay que grabarlo todo seguido.

-¡Excusas!- exclamó Setsu con dificultad.

-Aprovecha y tomate este día libre, ayer fue muy agotador para ti y –continuó relajando el tono de voz y la expresión, dejó de tironearle la piel para acercarse más a ella y acariciarle la cara, ahora enrojecida- he notado como tu garganta está algo irritada. Eso no es bueno, debes cuidar tu salud.

Si los miembros del staff estaban sorprendidos por tal cambio de humor, escena (un tanto extraña, teniendo en cuenta que eran hermanos) y actitud (aunque no tuviesen ni idea de que estaban hablando) Kyoko no sabía dónde esconderse.

No es que no estuviese acostumbrada a esos tratos por parte de Tsuruga-san, el problema era que se había dado cuenta de que ese era Tsuruga-san y estaba… avergonzada y… algo, tal vez sólo un poco… feliz. Él se había preocupado por ella, se había dado cuenta de que le molestaba la garganta pese a que no era algo demasiado notable, pero él si se había dado cuenta.

Inconscientemente se sonrojó y sonrió- Está bien, nii-san, seré buena y me quedaré aquí; pero te estaré esperando con una abundante cena sólo para ti.

Ren sólo asintió; apenas había escuchado lo que Kyoko le había dicho, se había perdido en esa dulce sonrisa que le había dedicado sólo a él.

.

.

La cool star, Fuwa Sho estaba en el restaurante del hotel junto con la parlanchina Makoto Mina, la nueva ídolo de la Agencia Akatoki. Una chica de dieciséis años, rubia con ojos verdes. Adorable toda ella y con un cuerpazo espectacular… además de increíblemente molesta. Era como otra Mimori, otro perrito faldero, pero él quería una gatita, una rubia y de ojos plateados, como la que estaba entrando por la puerta en ese momento.

-Coff, coff- empezó a toser Sho

-¡Oh! Sho-chan ¿estás bien?- dijo la rubia mientras le palmeaba la espalda preocupada.

¡Vaya!, los pantalones ajustados no le quitaban encanto, al contrario, ahora que se había dado la vuelta para ir a la barra a pedir, podía deleitarse con su precioso trasero bien remarcado por el cuero, ni mucho menos el ceñido top con encaje.

Definitivo, esa mujer tenía que ser suya.

Sin ningún tipo de vacilación ni preocupación por la joven acompañante que tenía al lado y que estaba abandonando descaradamente, se levantó del asiento y se fue directo hacía su diosa particular.

.

Setsu, terriblemente deprimida y aburrida por la ausencia de su hermano, decidió que lo mejor sería aprovechar para ir al restaurante y tomar, por una vez en su vida, algo consistente de comida, ya que de normal, las comidas con su hermano eran una eterna discusión silenciosa (o no) de malas miradas y suspiros.

"Haría caso a su nii-san y se mimaría por hoy" pensó mientras cruzaba las puertas del elegante salón. Por dentro, Kyoko se sentía terriblemente avergonzada de entrar con esas ropas en un sitio tan clásico, pero debía guardar las apariencias por el bien de su actuación y la de Tsuruga-san.

Con paso desganado, se dirigió hacía el mostrador para pedir su tan ansiado menú de hamburguesas con huevos por encima hasta que una presencia irritantemente maligna se cruzó en su camino.

Al reconocerlo se tensó y sintió el odio bullir en su interior, pero inmediatamente se volvió a relajar y controlar ese tic nervioso del ojo que denotaba su ira y ansia asesina.

Como si de una columna se tratase, intentó esquivarlo. No dio resultado.

-Hola- dijo Fuwa en un inglés (lo básico sabía)-Soy Fuwa Sho, el cantante.

Setsu, se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, intentando desprender la misma aura mortal que su hermano y espantarlo.

Sho al parecer noto la intensidad de la mirada de la chica, pero no la interpreto como hostilidad, así que prosiguió.

-¿Vienes a comer? Que coincidencia, yo también. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar a las terrazas? te invito.- Propuso con una sonrisa ladeada

"¡Bastardo, a mí nunca me has invitado ni a un mísero ongiri!" Estalló Kyoko internamente.

Su odio acumulado hizo brillar de forma letal los ojos plateados de Setsu, de manera que esta vez Sho si se amedrantó y cambió de táctica, mientras recuperaba el color de su cara súbitamente pálida.

-Verás, estoy aquí por un trabajo, estoy haciendo un PV y creo que serías perfecta para interpretar el papel de la protagonista.

"¡Jamás volveré a embellecerte con mi actuación!" Gritaron a coro sus demonios.

Setsu, ladeo la cabeza con desinterés, lo miró con unos ojos que atravesaron como dagas de doble filo a Sho, y contestó -Yo no soy actriz.

Y se volvió para salir por donde había entrado.

.

.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que encontrárselo? Ahora que se había olvidado de su grotesca presencia. Ella había ido tan feliz a comer… ahora le había provocado una indigestión.

Debía tener una mueca horrible en el rostro ya que la gente se apartaba de su camino completamente aterrorizados. Suspiró. De repente vio a un par de señoras en bata de baño y fue entonces cuando se acordó de que ese hotel era onsen de lujo y por lo tanto contaba con aguas termales y saunas.

Sí, decidido, aprovecharía que ya era un poco tarde y que no habría mucha gente (ya que todo el mundo estaría comiendo) para disfrutar de las saunas y darse un largo baño.

.

.

¿¡Pero quien se creía que era!? Se sentía como el protagonista de su video. Él siempre había sido todo un rompe corazones, nunca había necesitado mover un solo dedo para que las mujeres de su alrededor cayeran a sus pies y esa maldita demonio ¡lo había rechazado! Ni eso, porque para rechazar a alguien hay que prestarle atención y ella lo había ignorado como a una piedra, sin embargo…

Aún se le erizaba la piel de sólo recordar esa mirada de mercurio. Era una extraña mezcla de miedo y excitación que nunca había saboreado ¡y lo enervaba!

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamó, pateando el sofá al lado suyo, haciéndose más daño él en el proceso, que al sofá. Lloriqueando y maldiciendo, se sentó en el suelo de su habitación, cogiéndose el pie adolorido.

Esto no se iba a quedar así, esa demonio (ahora ya no era diosa de la noche) iba a pagar semejante humillación pública. La buscaría y haría que cayese rendida a sus pies.

.

.

Por fin Cain volvía al hotel en Tokushima. Ya eran las siete de la noche, antes de lo que había previsto que llegarían pero aun así totalmente agotado, así que se dirigió hacia su habitación sin preámbulos. Para ser sinceros estaba deseando ver a Kyoko, le había dicho que se quedara para que descansara pero… quería verla.

Cuando cruzó el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación, se cruzó con una mujer que le resultó vagamente familiar aunque no supo de qué. La mujer enfurecida y estresada llamaba a la puerta de dos habitaciones más allá de la suya, tan enfadada estaba que le costó varios segundos percatarse de su presencia y asustarse.

Justo cuando parecía que iba a echara a correr, la puerta a la cual había estado llamando insistentemente, se abrió, revelando la figura de Fuwa Sho.

-¿Qué pasa Shouko-san?- dijo el joven con voz cansada.

-¿¡Qué qué pasa!? ¡Eso es lo que yo quiero saber!- Exclamaba la mujer fuera de control- ¿¡qué demonios te pasa!?- La mujer entró corriendo a la habitación rehuyendo de la presencia de Cain.

Ren ya no escuchó más, no le importaba, lo único que quería saber era ¿¡Que estaba haciendo Fuwa Sho en Tokushima!? ¿¡En ese hotel!? ¿¡Kyoko lo sabía!?


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de nada: ¡ADVERTENCIA! ¡SPOILERS! En este capítulo introduciré a mi manera el capítulo 195 así que, quien no se lo haya leído, que no cometa el sacrilegio de leerse este capítulo antes por favor (o sí, cada cual a su gusto). Lo dicho, espero que os guste.

Capítulo V: **Oscuridad saliente**

.

.

¿¡Que estaba haciendo Fuwa Sho en Tokushima!? ¿¡En ese hotel!? ¿¡Kyoko lo sabía!?

"Por supuesto que lo sabe" susurró una voz oscura en su cabeza. De sólo recordar el comportamiento sospechoso que había tenido la noche anterior y ese día, su nerviosismo, muchas cosas cobraban sentido.

"Me ha engañado" "Se ha reído de mi"

Sabía que no era cierto, que Kyoko no haría eso, que no era ese tipo de persona retorcida, pero se sentía dolido, traicionado, furioso. No podía evitar que esos pensamientos punzantes se clavaran en su alma, atravesándola de lado a lado, impidiéndole respirar y pensar con claridad.

Necesitaba verla, aclararlo. Pero no quería, tenía miedo.

Ese día había estado demasiado tiempo actuando como B.J. había utilizado demasiada oscuridad de Kuon y ahora se sentía terriblemente confuso. Ansiedad, dolor, inseguridad… una gran sensación de abandono y desazón le embriagaban. Sentía como la oscuridad lo iba ahogando poco a poco.

Se miró las manos, estaba temblando. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo de sí mismo, él no sería capaz de dañar a Kyoko ¿verdad? Kuon jamás se atrevería a dañar a esa pequeña niña que le escuchó cuando apenas llegaba a adolescente ¿cierto?

Sentía su sangre correr espesa por sus venas, rápida y pesada. Un sudor frío, que sin embargo le sofocaba, empapaba su piel. Cada inhalación era dolorosa y sentía como los ojos se le humedecían por el terror.

¡No estaba seguro de ser incapaz de dañar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo! Esa persona por la cual daría la vida sin dudarlo, pero dudaba de…

Entró al cuarto, cerró la puerta de un golpe y se deslizó contra ella hasta llegar al suelo recogiéndose contra sí mismo, abrazándose las piernas como si con eso se estuviese encadenando.

.

.

¡Ese había sido un baño muy largo! Después de haberse encontrado con el estúpido de Shotaro y que intentase ligar con Setsu, efectivamente había ido a las aguas termales.

Primero había cogido una Yukata (que a pesar de ser para baño eran inesperadamente hermosas) de su cuarto y se había pasado un buen rato recogiéndose el pelo postizo con la toalla para que no se estropease ni un solo mechón. Pero lo cierto es que no había podido resistirse a dar un paseo por esos hermosos jardines con cascadas y rocas, le recordaban muchísimo a Kyoto, su antiguo hogar.

Se preguntó entonces, qué sería de los padres de Sho, durante esos años que habían estado fuera no habían tenido contacto con ellos. Sabía que debían estar enfadados y decepcionados de ella, se preguntó si alguna vez la perdonarían. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió culpable y egoísta, ellos habían hecho muchas cosas por ella, le habían dado todo lo que tenía ahora, la habían tratado como una hija. Le gustaría volver a verlos…

Entre esos pensamientos y el enterarse de que había otros diseños más de baños termales, se le había ido totalmente la tarde (y la noche). El último en el que había estado había sido uno en el que por el agua flotaban bandejas de madera con velas, debería recomendárselo a Tsuruga-san.

Por último había decidido ir a comprar un obento y cenar tranquilamente en el jardín cercano a las aguas, total Cain nii-san no iba a llegar hasta entrada la noche y no quería entrar al comedor y encontrarse otra vez con ese idiota .

.

.

Ya se había calmado. Sólo un poco, pero al menos no se sentía como Black Jack. Durante ese par de horas que había pasado desde su llegada, había decidido que el mejor remedio sería volver a ser Tsuruga Ren hasta que Kyoko apareciera por la habitación.

Así que, después de ducharse, había llamado a Yashiro-san y habían estado hablando un buen rato sobre ofertas de trabajo que se pudiesen convertir en futuros proyectos atrayentes. Por supuesto a Yashiro le había parecido extraño que con la profesionalidad de Ren, decidiese hacerle una llamada saliéndose de su papel como Cain Heel, pero como el rodaje de B.J. estaba a poco tiempo de terminar y Ren era previsor, tampoco le resulto muy difícil poner una excusa creíble.

El reloj de su teléfono móvil marcaba las nueve y siete minutos de la noche cuando decidió que ya era hora de empezar a internarse en su papel de Cain, un papel que había dejado en un segundo plano desde prácticamente todo el día.

Relajó los hombros hasta dejarlos caídos, encorvó levemente la espalda, despeinó su cabello con una mano. Empezó a fruncir el ceño y enfriar la mirada, sustituyó la sonrisa amable de Tsuruga Ren por una mueca seria que te invitaba a huir despavorido.

Sacó su pitillera, su zippo plateado y salió al balcón con pasos desganados.

.

.

Después de la cena se tomó un buen rato para arreglarse el pelo que se había moldeado por la humedad, repasarse el maquillaje y ponerse la ropa de cambio que había traído de la habitación antes de ir a las aguas termales cuando había ido a por la yukata. Podría ir con ella puesta, pero Setsu nunca lo haría, así que comenzó a vestirse la minifalda negra de licra, un ceñido corpiño de un tono plata desgastado y por último se calzó los ligueros hasta los muslos y unos botines. Recogió la yukata y la metió en la bolsa donde antes había estado su ropa y se dispuso a volver a la habitación, tal vez su nii-san ya habría vuelto.

.

.

Setsu estaba tardando mucho ya eran las diez y media de la noche ¿¡dónde coño estaba!?

Odiaba esperar, eso sólo lo volvía lento y le impacientaba. Las colillas se empezaban a amontonar en el suelo del balcón mientras escupía lo que quedaba del cigarro y rápidamente sacaba otro para llevárselo a los labios y encenderlo, entrecerrando los ojos a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

¿¡No estaría con él verdad!? ¿No habrían quedado para salir aprovechando que estaba fuera? No, eso no era posible. Ya estaba empezando a descontrolarse de nuevo.

Ella le había dejado claro que se habían encontrado en la escuela y que como él (ni siquiera quería pronunciar su nombre) la había entretenido, lo había hecho llevarla al trabajo que tenía, nada más.

"Aunque creía que ese día no tenía trabajo" Apretó los dientes hasta hacerse daño. ¿Podía ser que lo hubiese engañado? Kyoko era muy buena actriz.

.

Cuando Setsu entró en la habitación ésta estaba llena de humo de tabaco el cual formaba una suave nieblilla pese a que el balcón estaba abierto de par en par y el fresco aire nocturno se filtraba sin dificultades. Su leve sonrisa ladeada, marca Heel se borró al instante que vio la figura de su hermano medio sentada en el límite del alfeizar con la espalda apoyada en la pared ofreciéndole su perfil entre sombras, con la fuente de todo el humo entre sus labios.

De su pose desganada no se podía diferenciar ninguna expresión, pero había un aura extraña en el ambiente. Oscura, era como un aliento drenante. Setsu, involuntariamente cerró la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, como si no quisiera que se enterara de que había llegado, pero igualmente su hermano giró la cabeza como si hubiese dado el más terrible portazo.

Al ver sus ojos Kyoko no pudo evitar salirse de su personaje y comprender por fin esa sensación de Déjà vu que había tenido al verlo así.

Se sentía como la primera vez que había conocido a Cain Heel, cuando la habían mandado a aquella "misión peligrosa" de recoger a un actor un tanto agresivo y llevarlo a la agencia. Recordó que su primera impresión de él fue la de un asesino a sangre fría y que sin dudas ese día daría su vida por ser miembro del equipo LoveMe y haber ido a ese desafortunado trabajo.

Pero, su mirada, sus movimientos, su respiración… toda su aura esta vez era mucho más intensa. Era como si la que ella recordaba no fuese más que una farsa y esa que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos una de la cual huir de verdad.

Sentía como la piel se le erizaba, como la garganta se le secaba, como sus pupilas se dilataban por el verdadero miedo… pero eso no tenía sentido, era Tsuruga-san quien estaba bajo ese disfraz. Tsuruga-san nunca le haría daño ¿verdad?

Dio un paso seguro hacia delante y entonces él se bajó de un brusco movimiento del alfeizar, terminó de una calada el cigarrillo y lo pisó con desprecio después de tirarlo al suelo mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Has tardado mucho- susurró él en un tono tenebroso que Kyoko no le había oído jamás mientras avanzaba lentamente.

Kyoko estaba totalmente paralizada en el sitio, mientras sentía como él la acechaba caminando alrededor de ella como si fuese su presa. Tragó en seco cuando la miró a los ojos, realmente esperaba una respuesta, pero no era a esa pregunta "¿tal vez haya descubierto lo de Sho?" eso podría explicar muchas cosas.

-Nii-san ¿qué…

-Tal vez tenías mucho que hablar con Fuwa, aunque - prosiguió oscureciendo todavía más esa mirada- por lo que llevas en la bolsa, veo que incluso hayáis hecho más que hablar.

Dicho eso dejó de dar vueltas sobre ella, fijándose en el ligero yukata de baño que sobresalía junto con la ropa que se había ambiado y se paró detrás suyo para susurrarle en el oído-¿Te has divertido?-.

A Kyoko se le heló la sangre, ni siquiera pudo sentirse ofendida por el sentido del comentario. El tono de voz, la mirada, la ira que desprendía la hacían sentirse profundamente amenazada… Y herida, le dolía. Como dolía que él precisamente se estuviese comportando así, la hacía sentirse tan vulnerable.

-¿No dices nada?- Prosiguió él posicionándose frente a Kyoko, a lo que ella en seguida retrocedió un paso.

-Creía que lo odiabas-otro paso hacia delante de él y otro que retrocedía ella- pero ya veo que no. Tal vez no era tan cierto eso que me dijiste que te lo encontraste en la escuela, que casualidad encontrárnoslo también en el hotel ¿verdad?

Kyoko no pudo retroceder más porque cayó a la cama. Al intentar levantarse él la sujeto contra el mueble apretándole cada vez más fuertemente el hombro y el brazo con cada palabra que pronunciaba y haciéndola sentir apuñalada clavándole la mirada.

Esa mirada que ella no podía reconocer.

-¿¡Que estabas haciendo!?- Gruñó él acercándose hasta prácticamente rozar su nariz contra la de ella.

"¿¡Quién… quién era esta persona!?" "No era Tsuruga-san, no era Cain Heel, ¿entonces quien…?"

Y recordó. Kyoko recordó todas aquellas veces en las que él, había resultado confundido después de alguna acción extraña que no llegaba a encajar con ninguna personalidad que ella le conociera, como en la lucha callejera con aquellos tipejos antes de empezar las grabaciones, o los múltiples problemas con Murasame-san.

"Este chico está en este momento sufriendo una lucha interna, e intenta ganar" "él realmente odia a esa persona, a sí mismo" Eso es lo que una vez le había dicho el presidente del LME.

"Tienes que seguir a su lado y apoyarle" "Cumple tu misión como su guardián"

"¿¡Cómo!?" Había dicho ella totalmente fuera de control ¡ella era incapaz de manejar una situación tan importante como aquella!

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es expresar tus sentimientos como Setsu" Terminó el presidente.

En ese momento Kyoko dejó de temblar.

Era cierto, ella tenía un deber que cumplir como guardián de Tsuruga Ren y ese era expresar todo su amor como Setsu.

.

.

-¿¡Todavía no respondes!? Si no lo niegas, significa que es cierto- Él estaba realmente enfadado. Kyoko no hablaba, no le había respondido, había visto como sus ojos confundidos se habían aguado, como había empezado a temblar por el miedo, pero ahora ni si quiera eso recibía de ella.

No lo soportaba, ella era suya, se lo demostraría.

Posó una mano justo entre sus pechos y la hizo resbalar pasando por su vientre; cuando de repente se sintió jalado de su camisa y lanzado hacia la cama justo al borde.

Ren volvió en si en el mismísimo instante en que sintió el tirón, pero por si no estaba ya lo suficientemente confuso, terminó de estarlo cuando Kyoko se le sentó a horcajadas encima suyo lamiéndose los labios de esa forma tan sensual.

-Así que Nii-san está celoso de que otro hombre mire a su hermosa hermanita.- Se burló Setsu rasgando los ojos y dándole una mirada engreída- No sé quién es ese tal Fuwa y no me importa- Terminó con un resoplido de desprecio, mientras se acomodaba sobre su hermano.

-Por cierto, los baños termales de este hotel nos son mixtos- prosiguió acercándose y aprovechando la oportunidad para acariciarle los labios con sus dedos- pero también tengo mucho éxito entre las mujeres- le acarició la mejilla y le retiró el pelo de la frente hasta dejarle la cara totalmente descubierta- Igualmente existe un problema- se arrimó aun más hasta casi rozar su nariz contra la suya, como él lo había hecho antes y le miró fijamente a los ojos- y es que para mí no existe nadie más en el mundo que nii-san. Estoy segura de que entiendes lo que significa.

Entonces, con todo el cariño del mundo le besó tiernamente la frente, espantando todo rastro de oscuridad que ese día Kuon había dejado y abriendo una brecha hacia un camino donde se podría, tal vez, volver a encontrar a esa persona que una vez fue y una niña llamó "Corn".

.

"¿¡Qué había hecho!?" Sus peores temores se habían confirmado y se había descontrolado "¿¡Cómo había podido tratar así a Kyoko!? ¿¡Cómo se había atrevido a tocarla!? ¿¡A dañarla de esa manera!? Su mente se desquebrajaba en mil pedazos mientras sólo podía ver a esa niña inocente y así mismo en su peor época.

Pero ese no era momento de arrepentirse y entrar en pánico. Kyoko no había huido, se había quedado con él, le había dado una oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla. Debía volver a su papel.

.

Kyoko esperaba impaciente sobre el que, por ahora, estaba más cercano a ser Tsuruga Ren que ese ser desconocido que la había atacado. Mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo intentando relajarlo y esperando.

-Nii-san…

Cuando los abrió había un brillo diferente en su mirada, un brillo agresivo acompañado de una sonrisa malévola y un aura oscura. Cain Heel.

Kyoko no pudo contener una sonrisa de alegría y rápidamente volvió a recluirse a sí misma pero esta vez hondo, muy hondo en su conciencia. Si era Setsuka Heel lo que Tsuruga-san necesitaba, la tendría cien por cien aun si ello suponía que ella tuviese que desaparecer durante un tiempo, no dejaría que Tsuruga-san fuese consumido por su parte oscura de nuevo.

Setsu sonrió ante la intensa mirada de su hermano y se acomodó posando un codo sobre él.

-Se quedó ahí la marca de mi beso- dijo mientras suavemente restregaba para quitársela.

-Sólo es lápiz labial desaparecerá inmediatamente- contestó él, relajado.

-Ohh ¿Quieres que dure más?- Le preguntó entonces excitada.

-Sí- dijo Cain totalmente serio- entre más tiempo dure más tiempo estarán mi cuerpo y mi alma satisfechos porque es la marca que muestra que soy tuyo.

Está bien- dijo Setsu después de una pausa, paseando sus dedos por las curvas de sus rasgos, su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula y la cremallera que éste tenía en la camiseta- entonces lo dejaré donde tú puedas verlo.

Cain vio, con ojos excitados, como su hermana bajaba sensualmente su cremallera hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones de cuero y luego deslizaba sus manos por su torso hasta deshacerse de la camisa. Una vez apartada la camisa Setsu pronto volvió a su lugar encima de él.

Cain podía sentir ahora las pieles en contacto, podía sentir perfectamente sus muslos suaves y tibios frente a su propia piel ardiendo. En ese momento podía sentir hasta la tela de encaje de su ropa interior gracias a ese gusto por las minifaldas que su pequeña hermana tenía.

Ella lo agarraba suave pero firmemente de los hombros, como si temiese de alguna forma, que pudiese escapar. Ya podía arder la ciudad que él de ahí no se movía.

Cain la miró fijamente sonriendo por ese momento que había deseado desde hacía muchísimos años, pero que por cobarde, a diferencia de ella, había tratado de evitar.

-Quiero uno que dure para siempre.

Setsu sonrió. Era su oportunidad.

-Está bien.

Se acercó a él recostándose lentamente mientras deslizaba sus manos desde sus hombros hasta su pecho, clavándole los ojos hasta llegar a milímetros de su cara.

-Entonces te daré todo mi amor- Y lo besó. Muy suavemente posando sus labios en los de él mientras cerraba sus ojos y abría su corazón.

.

.

.

_Bueno, primero agradecer a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que comentan (siempre se me olvida poner los agradecimientos en los capítulos). Por otro lado, sé que a veces me retraso más en algún capítulo, no voy a disculparme por eso, debido a que no lo hago por gusto (si por mi fuera lo tendrías al día siguiente) sino porque considero que es mejor emplear un poco más de tiempo a publicar algo con lo que no estoy del todo satisfecha o que no creo que sea suficientemente bueno, creo que os merecéis ese respeto por mi parte. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que hayáis disfrutado con la lectura_ =D


	6. Chapter 6

Lamentablemente este va a ser un capítulo corto, no he tenido demasiado tiempo libre esta semana y no lo voy a tener en un futuro cercano ya que mi época de exámenes y trabajos finalmente ha llegado, sin embargo no he podido evitar compartir esto con vosotros. Espero que os guste.

Capítulo VI: **Deseos**

.

.

Dejaba el agua caer sobre él, fría, congelada, helándole las ideas. Eso estaba bien, a ver si así se calmaba y conseguía despejarle la mente y sacarle de sus, todavía, inconcebibles recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos y posó las manos en los adoquines de la bañera para intenta relajarse; mala idea, inmediatamente los recuerdos invadieron su mente.

La tenía sobre él, a su disposición. Lo estaba besando… más o menos. En realidad sólo había posado sus labios sobre los de él, pero eso ya era mucho pedir después de todo era Kyoko. No, en ese momento no era Kyoko, no había rastro de ella en ningún lugar. Mogami Kyoko jamás se habría atrevido a besarle, a quitarle la camisa, mucho menos de esa manera tan sexy, ni a sentarse a horcajadas encima suyo, acariciarle por todo el cuerpo como lo había hecho…

Cerró los ojos y abrió aún más el grifo de agua fría, de sólo recordarlo… pero no podía evitarlo. Había estado con muchas mujeres, pero jamás se había sentido tan seducido, tan arrastrado hacía alguien. Era aterradoramente excitante.

Aún recordaba lo sucedido tan nítidamente… lo podía rememorar una y otra vez, es más lo que no podía era quitárselo de la cabeza.

.

.

_La noche anterior_:

.

Al juntar sus labios con los de él, instantáneamente diferentes sensaciones la invadieron, no supo definir ninguna, tampoco quiso, sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Sus labios eran suaves y firmes. Todo su cuerpo emanaba un calor abrasador y un aroma varonil que la hacía temblar y enviaba por su columna vertebral miles de descargas eléctricas que le erizaban la piel. Durante unos segundos se mantuvo quieta sin saber qué hacer, disfrutando de las sensaciones que ese tibio contacto le provocaba pero a la vez con algo de temor a hacer algo más, no quería que su nii-san la rechazara, prefería que él diese el siguiente paso así que, muy lentamente y con todo el pesar del mundo separó sus labios de los de él y se incorporó un poco, siempre mirándolo a los ojos pendiente de su reacción.

Cain abrió los ojos junto a ella y al verla levemente sonrojada, sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te da vergüenza?- Preguntó socarronamente con voz ronca y añadió con gesto de emperador de la noche - Con lo decidida que parecías.

Verla ahí prácticamente echada sobre él, tan cerca, respirando aire ardiente un poco más rápido de lo normal, con esos ojos que reflejaban una extraña excitación por lo desconocido, con esas mejillas rosáceas que le daban un aura inocente que contrastaba con esa endemoniada ropa tan agresiva y tan corta que dejaba su blanca, suave y dulce piel expuesta. Se le hacia la boca agua de sólo pensar todo lo que se podría hacer con ese virginal cuerpo.

Cain decidió que ahora sería su turno de tomar la iniciativa y empezó a pasear sus manos por las piernas de ella. Empezando desde sus tobillos, los cuales tenía justo al lado de su cadera, pasando por sus rodillas hasta llegar a sus muslos donde no había tela ni de medias ni de falda, mantuvo unos instantes las manos quietas ahí acariciando la tierna carne expuesta con la yema de sus dedos, como si eso sólo fuese el comienzo de una larga noche y luego siguió subiendo. Pasó por la curva de su cadera y pudo deleitarse con lo estrecho de su cintura hasta seguir ascendiendo por los costados de su corpiño. Hasta el momento Cain había mantenido la mirada en la porción de cuerpo que acariciaba pero en ese instante la miró a los ojos y la curiosidad y excitación que vio, le terminó de dar la seguridad para continuar.

En vez de seguir avanzando hacia arriba acaricio el aro que había debajo de sus pechos y que hacía de sujeción, rodeándolo y llegando así hasta su centro. Siguió subiendo su mano por entre sus pechos y acarició con cada una de sus manos sus clavículas una hacia cada lado hasta finalmente llegar al cuello y rodearlo. Con sus manos detrás de la nuca de su hermana, la atrajo hacia sí muy suavemente, mientras bajaba su mano derecha por su espalda hasta quedar totalmente abrazada por él y entonces se giró quedando recostado sobre ella.

Tras darse un tiempo para admirarla desde esa posición privilegiada y hacerse consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, siguió con la actuación.

-¿Qué dijimos sobre el incesto Setsu-chan?- Preguntó Cain como hablando de una conversación que se hubiese dado entre ellos alguna vez en un pasado muy lejano. Un pasado en el que el amor de Setsu no había sido del todo bien recibido.

Setsu entrecerró los ojos entristecida, mirando hacia otro lado, como si fuese un tema doloroso, algo que no quería escuchar y que quebraba su corazón.

Lo había temido, volvería a ser rechazada "otra vez" pensó. Ese sentimiento era tan doloroso… para las dos, porque aunque era Setsu en ese momento con sus cinco sentidos y toda su consciencia, Kyoko encerrada muy hondo dentro de ese cuerpo también se había resquebrajado un poco.

-Las cosas pueden cambian con el tiempo ¿no crees? nii-san- preguntó con voz endeble volviendo la mirada esperanzada a él.

Cain la observó en silencio un instante antes de hablar.

-Puede ser…- susurró y se quedó pensativo por otro breve momento, luego un recuerdo cruzó su mente y sonrió malévolamente. Acortó el espacio entre los dos hasta que sus respiraciones se entremezclaran y justo cuando quedaban milímetros hasta llegar a sus labios le repitió la pregunta que formulo tiempo atrás en una situación algo parecida.

- Dime ¿Quieres que te enseñe a besar? Digo, tal vez… ahora las cosas hayan cambiado… con el tiempo- Susurró con sorna mientras ampliaba aun más esa sonrisa de emperador de la noche y disfrutaba de verla abrir sus ojos hasta extremos insospechados.

No podía, ya no era Cain, no del todo al menos; no era Tsuruga Ren, tampoco el Kuon agresivo. Era él, su verdadero yo. No podía mantener la actuación con esa chica a su disposición, suficiente tenía con controlar su cuerpo, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir en el papel pero no podía evitar aprovecharse de esa situación, después de todo era un playboy.

Setsu tragó saliva. Los ojos de él, simplemente la atravesaban, ese extraño fulgor en sus pupilas la hacía sentirse extasiada, hacía que quisiese correr el riesgo y seguir adelante, era un maldito Emperador de la noche que le susurraba al oído y la hechizaba, ¿cómo alguien podía cuestionarse que lo amara tanto? Les prendería fuego a todos aquellos que dudasen de su amor y ardería ella misma en él también.

Entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una, ya clásica, sonrisa ladina "a esto podemos jugar dos"

-Claro, nii-san, después de todo, el deber de un hermano mayor es enseñar a los más pequeños.

-Cuánta razón, hermanita.-

Alzó su manó y acarició con ella su mejilla, su mentón, su barbilla, nariz, parpados. La palpó por completó hasta llegar a acariciar sus labios con el pulgar lo que les llevó a ambos a una sensación de deja vu hacia mucho tiempo atrás a una situación similar.

Justo en ese instante, cuando había logrado ver en los ojos de Setsu un brillo del alma de Kyoko, la besó. En un besó que comenzó con una caricia lenta pero apasionada, jugando con sus labios y exprimiendo todo su sabor hasta que se decidió a aprisionar el labio inferior para que ella abriera un poco más la boca y poder introducir la punta de su lengua. La humedad, el calor y un sabor dulce y anhelado le hicieron bajar la mano que tenía en su mejilla hasta aprisionar su nuca para poder profundizar aun más el beso, y la que tenía en la cintura la apretó para poder juntarla a él sin aplastarla con su propio peso.

Poco a poco iba introduciendo su lengua y acariciando la de ella, enseñándole como debía moverla y sintiendo como ella intentaba seguirle el ritmo y se iba relajando. Podía sentir su propio corazón latirle tan deprisa como si hubiese estado corriendo todo el día, pero creyó que le iba a estallar definitivamente, cuando sintió las manos de Setsu, que hasta entonces habían estado lánguidas a sus costados, rodearle el cuello y atraerlo hacia ella para succionarle el labio inferior como había hecho él antes y darle aun más efusividad al beso.

.

Setsu estaba aturdida y fascinada por igual, jamás pensó que esto llegaría a suceder, que su amado nii-san la besaría, la correspondería, a pesar de que lo deseó durante tanto tiempo; sin embargo había algo que le empezaba a molestar y es que se estaba perdiendo, Kyoko cada vez estaba más presente ¡no era justo! ¡Ese era su momento! Pero también el de ella, después de todo el último candado había caído y el eco había sido tan fuerte que ni siquiera Kyoko lo podía ignorar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII: **Dos Hermanos Peligrosos**

.

.

Setsu se encontraba en los jardines en los cuales había estado una mañana hacía tres días pero esta vez bajo la luz rojiza del sol poniente. Caminaba con la seguridad y el porte arrogante de una reina de la oscuridad entre los rosales sanguinolentos decapitando rosas cual Morticia Addams y… sonrojada como un semáforo.

"¿¡Qué había hecho!?" "¿Dónde estaba su inocencia y pureza?" Pensó desesperada Kyoko. Definitivamente el personaje de Setsuka Heel se le había ido por completo de las manos. No se dio realmente cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que escuchó ese terrible sonido… el chasquido de su último candado abriéndose y cayendo al abismo junto con los otros, ese candado que protegía su corazón del sentimiento más maligno, peligroso y esclavizador del mundo. Hasta entonces no era consciente…

Mentira.

Cerró el puño en torno a la copa de otra pobre rosa y la descuartizó quedando sus pétalos a la par con sus pensamientos en estos instantes.

Era mentira. Ella estaba interpretando un papel y se había recluido a sí misma en un hoyo para poder hacerlo lo mejor posible pero… eso no significaba que fuese esclava de la situación. Que ella no habría actuado de esa forma con su personalidad, cierto, pero de sólo recordar cuando él la acariciaba o cuando estaba sobre ella o esa forma de mirarla que tenía… No eran sólo los sentimientos de Setsu.

Tembló y se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas para no tirarse al suelo y hacer un teatro de todo aquello ¿¡Es qué no había aprendido nada!?¿¡Acaso el inútil de Shotaro no le había enseñado lo estúpido de ese sentimiento!?¿¡Cuan idiota podía llegar a ser!? Si no tuviese gente alrededor que ya de por sí la miraban raro por descuartizar flores, se estamparía la cabeza contra una pared hasta sangrar a ver si así se le iba la estupidez. Porque era imposible, simplemente era imposible que alguien como Tsuruga-san "El hombre más codiciado de todo Japón" se fijase en una chica de secundaria, plana y sin atractivo como ella, tenía suerte de ser su kouhai y aprender de él, debería saber conformarse con ello. Sin embargo su mayor problema es que su "otro yo" por el momento, ósea se, Setsu, no se iba a conformar, ella iba ir a por todas con su onii-san y más cuando él la había incitado.

Agachó la cabeza con su flequillo haciéndole sombra a sus ojos y un solo pensamiento en mente "trabajo es trabajo y no puedo fallar" se dijo a sí misma con un suspiro y la mirada de quien va directo al matadero.

.

.

-Corten, bien ahora si Heel-san, esa era la mirada que quería.- Decía el director, satisfecho después de haber tenido que repetir esa misma toma tres veces debido a la falta de agresividad por parte de Cain, algo totalmente inusual, quien debía de darle un toque extra en esos últimos momentos de vida de Black Jack.

Ese día estaba sumamente despistado, había intentado controlarlo y centrarse pero había sido superior a sus fuerzas. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró a Kyoko, eso era extraño, ya era la hora del descanso y como Setsu ella debería estar ahí.

-Nii-san- les susurró una voz en el oído a sus espaldas, al volverse encontró a Kyoko totalmente metida en su papel, poniéndole en la cara una lata de café frio.- Buen trabajo-.

Cain asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la salida, después de esa larga jornada.

Había un silencio extraño entre los dos, siempre había silencio entre Cain y Setsu, pero ahora estaba mezclado por una tensión disipada forzosamente a través de la actuación. Era extraño.

Cain la miró de reojo, ella iba metida en sus pensamientos.

Se había estado preguntando cómo debería comportarse ahora con ella, qué tipo de relación se supone que tenían. Cain jamás había tenido una relación, había estado con mujeres sí, pero su personalidad no le permitía aguantar a ninguna estúpida mujer que exigiera lo más mínimo de él, así que ¿qué? ¿Qué hacia ahora con su pequeña hermana? ¡Joder! Le gustaría tocarla, le gustaría mucho y las convicciones sociales, el incesto le daba igual, pero… ¿qué podía ofrecerle él? ¿Qué sucedería si después de todo no resultaba ser lo que él esperaba y se aburría como siempre? A Setsu no podía echarla de su vida sin más, no soportaría hacerle daño ¡Maldición! Él era la clase de bastardo que no quería para su hermana (suponiendo que permitiese que algún hombre se le acercase).

-Mierda- susurro por lo bajo, a lo que Setsu se volvió hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa nii-san?

- Voy al baño un momento- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia los aseos que había en uno de los pasillos del gran hotel.

Setsu asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y le siguió hasta la puerta e intentó entrar con él.

-Tú no- Aclaró él echándola del aseo de hombres y cerrándole la puerta a una enfurruñada Setsu, que decidía esperarle apoyada en la pared por si la necesitaba.

Una vez dentro y solo, Cain suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza retirándose el pelo de la frente. El baño estaba completamente vacío, perfecto, fue directo a lavarse la cara y se miró al espejo. No se podía engañar, el problema no sólo era Cain, él mismo también había cambiado tras esa noche, ya no se sentía tan incomodo sacando la violencia de Kuon para interpretar a B.J, no sentía que era tan peligroso, se sentía más calmado y más tranquilo consigo mismo. Era como… si la bestia hubiese sido domada.

Pero por otro lado, la relación con Kyoko era extraña. Aunque ella seguía manteniendo el personaje de Setsu a la perfección, se distanciaba un poco de él y ya la había visto sonrojarse un par de veces ¿Setsu era un personaje que se sonrojaría? Más bien parecía el tipo de personaje que en esos momentos después de haberle dado "su visto bueno" debería lanzársele al cuello, aunque, ahora que lo recordaba, Kyoko siempre le había dado un enfoque temeroso ante el rechazo de su hermano.

Sí, lo había visto en sus ojos esa noche, no fue sólo actuación, cuando Cain mencionó ese posible pasado de rechazo, Setsu tuvo miedo… pero Kyoko también y él lo vio y se arrepintió de inmediato. Aun estaba dolida por lo de Fuwa, pero él la curaría, tal y como ella lo estaba curando a él.

Sonrió de medio lado. Tal vez sólo debía de demostrarle todo su amor, con Cain parecía estar funcionando. Y con respecto a Kyoko, lo había hecho muy bien esa noche, pero no era suficiente, al fin y al cabo una actriz se encuentra con todo tipo de escenas, sobretodo amorosas, y hay que aprender a llevarlas a cabo con profesionalidad. Él, como su senpai la ayudaría y como su onii-san la guiaría.

.

.

Su nii-san estaba raro. Lo cierto es que no sabía muy bien que esperar de él. Esa mañana, se había despertado sola en la cama en la que había dormido junto a él, después de haber estado besándose y acariciándose buena parte de la noche hasta que finalmente el cansancio los había vencido.

Al levantarse había oído el sonido de la ducha, así que apartó los pensamientos y sentimientos catastrofistas que empezaban a inundarla, ya que siempre era ella la que se despertaba primero y no sabía cómo podía no interpretar negativamente que fuese su nii-san quien precisamente en esta ocasión madrugara.

El día había sido normal, como todos pero con esa constante tensión en el ambiente muy parecida a esa vez en la que Tsuruga-san la hizo dormir con él. Había un "algo" que no se podía comentar. Por eso Setsu tenía miedo, por eso se había alejado un poco de su nii-san esa tarde mientras él trabajaba, para poder pensar un poco, algo que en realidad no era muy de su estilo, ella simplemente hacia las cosas y afrontaba las consecuencias… pero esta vez las consecuencias podían doler demasiado. Y así habían pasado tres extraños días, en los cuales vivían aparentemente como lo hacían antes pero no podía evitar la sensación de una mano apretándole cada día más fuertemente el corazón ¿Tal vez para su nii-san no había significado nada después de todo…?

-Así que aquí estas- le dijo una voz familiar sacándola de sus pensamientos. Cuando alzó la vista abrió los ojos sorprendida "¡Shotaro!" Pero antes de que su ira empezase a bullir analizó dónde estaba, con quien estaba y quien iba a salir enseguida del baño. "¡Oh no!" pensó Kyoko para sí "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"

-Así que estás tan desesperada por encontrarme que hasta patrullas los aseos de hombres- rió entre dientes Sho- Pobre, pero perdiste tu oportunidad, ya he encontrado a alguien mucho mejor que tú para mi video.- Siguió mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza con desprecio a la vez que se fascinaba inconscientemente con esas estrambóticas ropas ajustadas en algunos lados y holgadas en otros, rotas y a veces semitransparentes.

Salió de su momento hormonal y se fijó en su cara dispuesto a disfrutar del enfado y la humillación en ella, pero lo que vio fue como la mujer miraba el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana cercana a ellos y estaba totalmente metida en sus pensamientos como si él estuviera pintado en la pared. Eso lo enervó por completo ¿¡porqué esa mujer tenía que pasar de él tan descaradamente!? ¿¡Quién se creía que era para no adorarle!?

-Oye tú…- comenzó a decir cogiéndola del brazo, cuando sintió una presencia terriblemente amenazadora junto a ellos que lo hizo empezar a temblar al instante, mientras giraba lentamente la cabeza hacia una imponente figura oscura y levemente encorvada que le sacaba una cabeza de altura y que desprendía el aura más letal que había podido siquiera imaginar en toda su vida.

-Oye tú, suelta a mi novia o te parto en pedazos aquí mismo- una voz salida del inframundo al igual que su dueño hicieron que Sho soltase a la chica incluso antes de que ese monstruo pronunciase palabra alguna y se alejase de unos cuantos pasos de allí con la mirada vacía y la sensación de que su alma había sido drenada.

El desconocido se acerco a la mujer y le rodeo la cintura posesivamente con uno de sus brazos y la instó a empezar a caminar hacia el ascensor sin quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y lo liberaron de esa mirada que le lanzaba cuchillos y espadas enteras y le juraba el peor de los infiernos si se volvían a posar sobre él.

.

.

-¿¡No-novia!?- tartamudeo Setsu mientras era arrastrada por su hermano hacia la habitación. Había estado todo el tiempo que había durado la amenaza a Sho y el trayecto de ocho pisos en ascensor, totalmente muda por la impresión que había dejado esa declaración por parte de su hermano.

-¿¡Que hacías con él!?-Murmuró enfadado Cain- ¡Demonios! No te puedo dejar a solas ni un minuto.- Realmente iba a tener que comprar un candado y una correa para que nadie se acercase a ese manjar que tenía por hermana.

-Nii-san…

-Cain- Dijo él con voz autoritaria parándose en mitad del pasillo.- De ahora en adelante, siempre y cuando no estén los miembros del set de grabación o a no ser que estemos en nuestra habitación, me llamaras Cain.- Al terminar la frase se acercó a ella posando su manos derecha en su mejilla y la otra dejándola metida en su bolsillo del pantalón y la besó. Fue un beso tierno y suave que Cain terminó con una mirada de Emperador de la Noche, justo después de volver a tironear de ella hasta llevarla a la habitación.

-Podríamos juntar las camas-dijo sonriendo de medio lado una vez entraron al cuarto, ante lo cual Setsu se sonrojó y lo miró con incredulidad- O ¿acaso prefieres que durmamos bien apretujados en una?

Kyoko sólo pudo agachar la cabeza ruborizada hasta las orejas, sin poder decir nada. "Esto es tan divertido" pensó Ren viéndola satisfecho "No lo puedo evitar, realmente iré al infierno".

.

.

.

Helado. Necesitaba agua caliente, la estufa al máximo, ¡una estrella tan grande como él para que le quitase esa sensación de que por sus venas corría escarcha en vez de sangre!

Sho estaba en el sofá de su habitación, acurrucado debajo de mil mantas y con una botella de sake caliente en las manos. Había subido media hora después a su cuarto, tiempo que estimó totalmente necesario para que esa bestia que guardaba a la demonio que vivían a tan sólo dos puertas de la suya no estuviese rondando (y también el tiempo que necesito para normalizar su respiración, no temblar como un cascabel y poder andar medianamente bien).

No podía creerlo ahora ¿cómo se iba a vengar/conquistar a esa mujer que lo humillaba y despreciaba teniendo a ese ser cerca? Definitivamente no quería encontrárselo de nuevo, pero… ella ¿dónde podría encontrar a una mujer como ella otra vez?

No, no podría encontrarla en ningún otro lado ¡maldición! Si apenas había podido encontrarla en ese jodido hotel, buscándola por todos lados todos los días, mirando a su alrededor siempre que salía de su habitación por si la veía para acercarse y acecharla de modo casual, y después de varios días sin verla ¡se la encuentra cuando va al baño! Era totalmente ridículo.

Esa mujer era sólo para él y ese tipejo que la acompañaba no era nadie ¡sólo lo había incomodado un poco por la sorpresa, nada más! Sí, eso es, estaba sorprendido. Pero no volvería a pasar, no podían estar todo el día juntos ¿no? La pillaría sola y hablaría con ella, la engatusaría, haría que dejase a su novio por él y luego él la abandonaría. Sí, era perfecto, una venganza perfecta.

.

.

.

Se despertó en medio de la noche y giró su mirada hacia su nii-san. Se sentía acalorada, necesitaba agua y algo de aire nocturno.

Al final habían juntado las camas "yo dormiré sobre nii-san si hace falta" había tenido que responder ella con toda la sensualidad que pudo en su recuperado ataque de vergüenza, pero luego de mirarla brevemente simplemente él había contestado con un "mejor juntaremos las camas, siempre me terminas pateando" ¡Menos mal!, parecía que Tsuruga-san había decidido tener piedad con ella y sus virginales diecisiete años y le había dado tregua por esta vez.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, así que decidió levantarse con cuidado y andar con pasos gatunos hasta salir al balcón. La noche era algo fría y la luna creciente brillaba blanca y solitaria en el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, por algún motivo la hacía sentirse triste y abatida y no pudo evitar pensar en aquello que había estado apartando de su mente durante todo este tiempo.

"Dime ¿Quieres que te enseñe a besar? Digo, tal vez… ahora las cosas hayan cambiado… con el tiempo" Con esa frase, Tsuruga-san había terminado de abrir una brecha en el personaje de Setsu y con el beso de después había hecho añicos su candado.

Kyoko llevándose las manos a la cabeza, recordó como al principio había sido sólo un roce de labios, después había comenzado a moverlos suavemente, luego había introducido un poco de su lengua en la boca de ella permitiéndole probar la humedad, el calor y su sabor, pero de alguna manera que no se explicaba, la noche se había prolongado con una consecución de mordiscos, succiones e intromisiones en la boca del otro ¡ella misma se había visto arrastrada por ese sentimiento lujurioso y le había intentado seguir el paso!

Recordaba que la única oportunidad para respirar que tenía era cuando él se separaba para besarle y lamerle el cuello, la oreja, la clavícula. A su mente le llegaban fragmentos de imágenes de ella sobre él, o la sensación de la suavidad de su cabello en la punta de sus dedos o el calor de su alieno en su cuello. Aún podía sentir sus grandes manos recorrer su cuerpo, las sentía todas las noches ¡por eso no podía dormir bien! ¡Por eso y porque hacía mucho calor! ¡A pesar de la escarcha en las hojas de las plantas, a pesar del vaho que producía al respirar!

Estaba sonrojada hasta las la raíz del cabello y era así todas las noches, ya que era el único momento en el que, por alguna razón, últimamente no había podido mantener bien el personaje de Setsu hasta que por fin, hoy se había hecho a un lado por completo, dejándola totalmente desnuda.

Ahora, al parecer Cain y Setsu iban a tener una relación más allá de lo fraternal. Podía sentir la felicidad de Setsu, su meta de toda la vida se había cumplido, aquello que secretamente había estado anhelando, por lo que había dado todo sin esperar nada a cambio; estaba feliz por ella, aunque fuese un personaje ficticio, le daba esperanzas… pero a la vez la había dejado totalmente expuesta a su propio corazón roto. ¿Qué haría ahora?

.

.

Setsu se levantó cansada y con unas marcadas ojeras moradas casi rojizas que le daban un aspecto lúgubre y oscuro. No había dormido del todo bien, ni tampoco mucho, aunque por lo menos había organizado su mente y puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, ahora sólo tenía que elegir.

Eran las seis de la mañana, muy temprano todavía, pero no quería quedarse más en la cama, no es como si fuese a dormir y le ponía nerviosa estar tan cerca de ese hombre y de su aroma que se había impregnado en sus sabana, su pijama, su piel… ¡toda ella! así que se levantó y se fue directa a la ducha. Luego intentó maquillar esas terribles marcas debajo de sus ojos para no parecer un vampiro y se vistió con un pantalón de cuero, una camisa de manga larga holgada y un corsé rojo encima, terminó preparándose una chaqueta de cuero negro adornada con diversas hebillas, parecía que el día estaba frío.

Empezó a preparar el desayuno cuando se dio cuenta que no había nada en el frigorífico. Lo único que quedaba era un plato con un mísero trozo de pescado.

-Mierda-murmuro Setsu. No tenía muchos momentos para comprar, ya que debía estar pendiente de su nii-s… quería decir de Cain, todo el día. Miró a Cain un momento y seguidamente al reloj, eran apenas las siete menos cuarto, podía tranquilamente bajar al supermercado de veinticuatro horas que había cerca de allí y comprar las provisiones para el resto de la semana, aun faltaba más de media hora para que su n… para que Cain tuviese que despertarse y si le decía de ir a desayunar al restaurante del hotel le diría que no o pediría un Whiskey con galletas.

-Está bien- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, le dejó una nota en la mesilla de noche al lado de la cama, cogió su chaqueta y se marchó.

.

.

Si había algo que Sho llevase mal era madrugar (entre otras miles de cosas) Tener que estar a las siete y media Tokushima Raven todos los días durante una semana entera no le hacía ninguna gracia, así que como todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, se levantó con cara de amargado, con pelos de puercoespín y con aura de psicópata. Se duchó, devoró todo aquello comestible que pilló por su caminó, se vistió y salió de su habitación de hotel en menos de un cuarto de hora. Llegaría tarde y Shouko-san le regañaría, para variar, pero ¿qué se iba a hacer? Él era el protagonista, estaría feo si no se hiciese de rogar un poco, a demás no estaba de humor, esa noche había tenido pesadillas.

.

-¡Tú…!-Exclamó con sus ojos abiertos de par en par incrédulo con su suerte (no sabía si buena o mala, todavía era muy pronto para pensar)

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Setsu después de volverse ligeramente hacia él y mirarle con aire de desganada extrañeza como si no lo conociese de nada y estuviese loco.

Estaba de espaldas a Sho recogiendo todas las bolsas de la compra que había soltado en el suelo para poder sacar las llaves de su bolso, cuando había sentido sus característicos pasos de rey del mundo y se había podido mentalizar, por eso sólo se había volteado y dirigido una simple mirada ante su tembloroso dedo acusador.

"¿¡Quién eres!?" ¡Ya estaba harto de que lo tratase como un desconocido! ¡Y ella decía que no era actriz! Miró hacia todos lados. Perfecto, estaba sola, esa era su oportunidad.

-¡Tú, maldita, ya estoy cansado de tu arrogancia y prepotencia!- escupió Sho mientras la cogía del brazo y le hacía darse la vuelta para encararle.- ¿¡Quien te has creído que eres!? ¿¡Acaso eres más famosa que yo!? Odio a la gente prepotente como tú, que no tiene merito alguno.

Hasta entonces Setsu se había mantenido lánguida y relajada siendo agarrada y aguantando la furia de ese desconocido para ella del cual no le importaba una mierda la sarta de estupideces y problemas de autoestima que tuviese para venirle a gritarle cuando no eran ni las ocho de la mañana, pero con su última frase "odio a la gente prepotente como tú, que no tiene merito alguno" simplemente "ella", Kyoko, no había podido más.

Primero había sido una risa suave, casi inaudible pero después se había convertido en verdaderas carcajadas. "Merito" "¿qué merito tienes tú, Shotaro?" pensaba Kyoko mientras Setsu se doblaba debido a la risa "si mientras tú vagueabas por ahí, esperando a que alguien avistase tu belleza, yo era la que trabajaba en hasta tres sitios diferentes todos los días" "¿¡qué sabrás tú de meritos!?

Sho, totalmente humillado ante ella la estampó fuertemente contra la pared por los hombros, mientras ella aun temblaba de la risa que se había calmado visiblemente debido al dolor por el golpe.

Setsu alzó su cabeza y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Sho, totalmente avergonzado y enfurecido. Ella sólo lo miró con desdén, como quien mira a una hormiga y sin dejarse amedrentar por esa mirada iracunda.

-¿Dónde está tu novio ahora, eh?- dijo con aire arrogante a tan sólo unos milímetros de su cara.

A lo que Setsu ladeo la cabeza levemente y le respondió sensualmente dejando que todo el flujo de aire caliente le diese en el cuello.

-Detrás de ti.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII: **Noche de lluvias**

.

.

Se sentía tan humillado viendo como ella se reía en su cara sin importar cuanta presión ejerciera en su brazo ¿¡qué coño le hacía tanta gracia!?

"Sólo cállate" pensó e involuntariamente la estampó con excesiva fuerza contra la pared. Vio como la rubia, aun doblada por su ataque de diversión, hacia una mueca de dolor y se calmaba, pero aun veía la burla y el desdén brillar en sus ojos cuando se dignó a levantar su vista y encararle. Era hermosa y ya se había dado cuenta de que esa hermosura no sería suya, nunca, ni aunque la monstruosidad de su novio no estuviese al acecho y eso le enfurecía, por eso, aprovecharía esa oportunidad y le devolvería la humillación que estaba sintiendo él.

Se acercó a sus labios apretujándose contra ella y la pared, la observó de pies a cabeza antes de burlarse de su momento de debilidad

-¿Dónde está tu novio ahora, eh?- dijo con aire arrogante cuando sólo le quedaban milímetros de distancia para sellar sus labios.

-Detrás de ti- respondió ella sensualmente dejando que todo el flujo de aire caliente de su aliento se estampase contra su cuello en una mezcla burlesca de un resoplido de quien pierde la paciencia y una risa sardónica.

Sho se volvió lentamente, como si no quisiese creer lo que oía, no realmente no quería creerlo, pero efectivamente ahí estaba él. Ese hombre alto y levemente encorvado, a quien las sombras de la mañana le daban en la espala e impedían que se le pudiese ver el rostro. Al verle Sho se apartó instantáneamente de Setsu y se alejó de ellos todo lo que pudo.

-¿Estás bien, Setsu?- preguntó mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, después de un tenso silencio.

-Ajá - contestó apartándose de la pared y empezando a recoger las bolsas esparcidas por el suelo con total indiferencia.

- Te lo advertí- dijo Cain dando un paso firme hacia él envuelto en un aura endemoniada- te advertí que la próxima vez que te acercaras a ella no tendría piedad contigo.

-Yo… yo… sólo…- tartamudeaba Sho cuando Cain lo cogió por las solapas de la chaqueta.

-¡Cain! No hace falta, llegaremos tarde- dijo Setsu en el marco de la puerta de la habitación- ya le darás una paliza en otro momento, pero ahora aún tienes que desayunar.

Sho sintió como lo soltaban bruscamente con desprecio después de una mirada mortal donde pudo leer el planteamiento de si lo dejaba marchar con vida o no, hasta que finalmente se sintió fuertemente atraído hacia el suelo, el monstruo se fue y lo último que escuchó antes de que cerrasen la puerta del cuarto fue "no te preocupes, duerme a dos puertas de la nuestra, puedes apalearle cuando quieras".

.

-Nii-san no puedes golpear a nadie si no quieres perder el papel de B.J. recuérdalo- le dijo Setsu en voz baja mientras empezaba a hacer el desayuno rápidamente.

-¿Te ha herido?- Le susurró Cain al oído, abrazándola por la espalda.

-No, tranquilo, todo está bien, ahora démonos prisa.

Cain no dijo nada más pero no le pasó desapercibida la marca rojiza de agarre que tenía Setsu en la muñeca derecha.

.

.

Ese día se habían tenido que trasladar a un pequeño pueblo que estaba a una hora de donde rodaban habitualmente, así que Setsu estaba dando un breve paseo, mientras esperaba que le quitasen el maquillaje a su nii-san para poder irse de vuelta al hotel cuando recibió una llamada.

- ¡Oh, es Yashiro!- dijo antes de contestar- Moshi, moshi-.

-Kyoko-chan, hola ¿todo bien? Te llamo para informarte de que ya han decidido la fecha de estreno de Box-R, será en tres días, así que necesito que te tomes un pequeño descanso como Setsu y el lunes estés en Tokyo a las 8 de la mañana, porque a las 10 tenemos la presentación formal. No te preocupes yo te iré a buscar al aeropuerto.

-…Ah, de acuerdo- es verdad, había estado tan ensimismada con el papel de Setsu y todo lo que había pasado alrededor de ello, que se le había pasado que la semana siguiente se estrenaba el primer capítulo de Box-R - Muchas gracias Yashiro-san, ya me estoy mal acostumbrando a esto de tener representante-. Rió

-No te preocupes Kyoko-chan, es mi trabajo y lo hago con mucho gusto. Y tampoco te preocupes por la vuelta a Tokushima, llegarás en el mismo día, ahora te envío un e-mail con los horarios de vuelo que tienes que coger.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos allí.- se despidió rápidamente colgando el teléfono al ver a su hermano llegar.

- Cain ¿ya nos vamos?

-Sí, hemos terminado todo por aquí ¿Quién era?-.

-Je ¿Quieres saber?- Preguntó sonriendo de medio lado de forma sugerente llevándose un dedo a la boca – Pues no te lo diré ¿Qué hay en esa bolsa?- Curioseó al fijarse en lo que él cargaba.

Cain sólo sonrió.

-¿Esto? Ahora lo vas a averiguar

.

.

Abrió los ojos con desesperación ¿¡Cómo había acabado en esa situación!?

-Ca-Cain ¿qué haces?- tartamudeó Setsu empezando a sudar frío después de escuchar el segundo "click"

Estaba tumbada sobre la cama con sus manos esposadas a uno de los barrotes y ahora su nii-san acababa de poner sobre su cuello una cadena plateada en la que pendía un candado que acababa de cerrar con llave.

-Bien, como he comprobado que no te puedo dejar sola, tomaré tu consejo- dijo el hombre tranquilamente mientras se incorporaba y miraba satisfecho su obra- te encerraré en este cuarto, esposada en la cama, y te he comprado un bonito candado como muestra de que tienes dueño.

-¿Ah? ¿Tengo dueño?- preguntó Setsu pareciendo relajada incuso divertida con la situación, todo lo contrario de lo que opinaba Kyoko.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que soy tuyo-dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama- ¿lo recuerdas? Te dije que el beso que me diste, la marca era lo que demostraba que era tuyo, si yo soy tuyo, tú eres mía.

-…Sí, es justo- Medito ella.

-Por eso dime ¿Quién te ha llamado?- preguntó repentinamente oscureciendo el tono de su voz.

-Oh, así que nii-san está celoso.- Rió maliciosamente.

Él le clavó la mirada severamente.

-¿Quién?

-Mi amante secreto.- susurró retándole con su sonrisa malévola- Me ha pedido una cita para el lunes que no puedo rechazar.

-Es una pena que te tenga encerrada aquí- contestó él apretando los dientes con fuerza y acercándose peligrosamente hacia los labios de ella con una sonrisa tan brillante como sádica-

"¡Socorro!" "¡S.O.S!" "¡Peligro!" "¡Ayuda!" "¡Fuego!" Gritaban todos los demonios de Kyoko a punto de colapsar en un caótico baile por salvaguardar el corazón de su señora.

-No te creas tanto- dijo de repente soltándose de las esposas y quitándoselo de encima de un fuerte empujón-

Gracias a que las esposas le venían un poco sueltas por ser talla única y que estaba sudando a mares se pudo librar con relativa facilidad.

"Gracias a todos los infiernos" Se dijo mentalmente mientras se frotaba las muñecas y se terminaba de quitar la esposa que pendía sobre una de sus manos agradeciendo el tener unas muñecas estrechas y dicho sea de paso, que las esposas de plástico tampoco fuesen de buena calidad.

-¿¡Pero qué!?- exclamó sorprendido el hombre intentando levantarse del suelo.

-¿Te crees que me puedes cautivar tan sólo esposándome? ¡Já! Aficionado- dijo Setsu gloriosa clavándole un tacón en el costado a su hermano impidiendo que e levantara, luego se dirigió hacia el espejo que había en el armario.

El colgante era una cadena simple, plateada al igual que el candado sólo que éste era de un tono más oscuro como desgastado y con grabados extraños en él.

-¿No te gusta?- Le preguntó al ver su mala cara ante el espejo.

-Sí me gusta, me gusta todo lo que me de Cain, aceptaré cualquier cosa que venga de nii-san- dijo mirándole a los ojos a través del cristal- es sólo que… ¡no es justo!, mi marca ya se te ha ido prácticamente-"¡Nooo! ¿¡Qué estoy diciendo!? ¡Calla, no sigas por ahí!" Pensó desesperada Kyoko quien volvía a hablar sin que su cerebro hubiese procesado primero.

Cain sonrió de medio lado.

-Bueno, eso fácilmente se puede arreglar ¿no?

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó ella entre arisca y curiosa, aún mirando su colgante.

-Me puedes marcar todos los días o…

-¿O?

-O me puedes hacer una marca más profunda- susurró en un tono extraño

Setsu dejó de mirarse el cuello para mirarlo a él fijamente a los ojos.

No entendía, Kyoko no entendía el concepto. ¿Una marca más profunda? Lo había besado, lo había lamido, mordido, había hecho cosas inconscientemente que jamás en la vida habría pensado hacer y todo motivada por el personaje de Setsu y… por él ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué más se supone que tenía que hacer?

.

.

Los días habían pasado rápidamente entre los dos hermanos. Cain había decidido ser más acosador y posesivo, como si de un propósito de año nuevo se tratase. La seguía a todas partes y no permitía que se separase de él un solo milímetro. Así el lunes llegó rápidamente.

-Nii-san te abandono por hoy ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Setsu mientras cogía su chaqueta- No me esperes despierto, mi amante me mantendrá muy ocupada.

Cain sólo la miró fríamente desde la solitaria cama.

-Llama en cuanto llegues- se limitó a ordenarle. Estaba enfadado… y celoso, era como si realmente se estuviese yendo con un amante en sus narices y restregándoselo.

-No- Se escuchó justó antes del suave golpe al cerrar la puerta.

.

.

.

Estaba nerviosa, ese día estaba siendo un completo ajetreo. Desde que bajó del avión aún vestida como Setsuka Heel, pasando por encontrarse con Yashiro-san quien la llevó a la agencia para cambiarse y poder ser Kyoko, hasta llegar al lugar de la presentación.

Estaba sentada junto con el director y el reparto principal de Box-R delante de un montón de cámaras y periodistas en la rueda oficial de prensa en la presentación formal de la serie, cuyo primer capítulo se estrenaría al día siguiente.

Después de una breve explicación por parte del director de lo que sería Box-R los periodistas empezaron con las preguntas que iban dirigidas principalmente hacia la actriz principal y hacia ella, la antagonista.

-Kyoko-san, algunos dicen que su personaje es básicamente una adaptación de Mio de Dark Moon al nivel de una estudiante más promedio ¿Qué opina?- preguntó una reportera con su cámara enfocándola directamente.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad, Mio es un personaje lleno de misterio de odio y resentimiento con un trasfondo de melancolía y tristeza debido a la vida de oscura élite que ha llevado, siempre a la sombra de su hermana; Todo lo contrario que Natsu. Natsu es una joven, con una muy buena vida no es rica, pero tiene todo lo que cualquier persona en el mundo podría desear. Sus padres la aman, sus amigas la admiran, todo el mundo la respeta porque es guapa, inteligente y popular; sin embargo se aburre, esa vida perfecta le parece tediosa y simple por eso es cruel, por eso abusa de sus compañeros incluso de sus propias amigas. Mio y Natsu no tienen nada que ver y os lo demostraré.- Terminó sonriendo con confianza.

La rueda de prensa siguió durante una hora más, después realizó junto al reparto el anuncio para publicitar al día siguiente el capitulo a los telespectadores y luego le siguió una entrevista personalizada de veinte minutos hablando del rodaje, el personaje, alguna que otra experiencia y demás.

Después de pasar prácticamente toda la mañana de un sitio a otro con el reparto de Box-R pudo, por fin sentarse a comer junto a Yashiro-san, quien decidió dejar a un lado los temas de trabajo por un rato e ir a lo que le interesaba: Su relación con Ren

-¿Cómo va todo con _Cain_?- Preguntó poniendo especial énfasis en "Cain" ya que como manager de Tsuruga Ren, no le podía preguntar directamente por él y más teniendo en cuenta que en ese día y sin venir a cuento ya le habían preguntado en más de una ocasión que tipo de relación tenía con él, ya que por lo visto era conocida como "la kohai de Tsuruga Ren".

Kyoko se atragantó con la comida y empezó a toser como una descosida con la simple mención del nombre. Yashiro, la observó beber agua tranquilamente, deleitándose y empezando a maquinar por ese escandaloso tono rojizo que había adquirido su cara (bien por ahogo o por vergüenza) poco le importaba, quería saber porqué.

¿¡Acaso sería posible!? Ese Ren, ¿¡habría por fin movido ficha!?

.

Yashiro se encontraba sentado en una silla, totalmente aislado del mundo, con las mejillas hinchadas, los brazos cruzados y cara de indignación, mientras su clienta daba otra rueda de prensa. Kyoko-chan no había soltado ninguna palabra (no al menos coherente) sobre el asunto con Ren.

¡Maldición! Era obvio que _algo_ había pasado, ¡algo importante! Pero así como cuando intentaba sonsacarle información a Ren éste ponía cara de poker y no había forma de descifrarlo, Kyoko-chan se había puesto a tartamudear y a revolver todas las cosas a su alrededor intentando cambiar de tema desesperadamente mientras su tonalidad de sonrojo aumentaba a niveles alarmantes. Al final había decidido dejarla tranquila por su salud física y mental, pero ahí se encontraba él, prácticamente comiéndose las uñas por la intriga.

Después de la última entrevista de la tarde, se llevó a Kyoko a la cafetería del LME y antes de que tuviese que cambiarse a Setsu, ya que todavía faltaban cuatro horas para el vuelo de vuelta a Tokushima. La pobre chica se veía totalmente agotada, así que decidió animarla con algo que sabría que la alegraría seguro.

- Kyoko-chan, cuando vuelvas la semana que viene de Tokushima realizaremos la reunión con Mastsumoto-san, el director del comercial de joyas del que te hablé.- dijo Yashiro

Kyoko levantó la mirada de su café.

-¿En serio? ¿Ya han hablado?- Preguntó emocionada

-Sí, sólo quiere conocerte antes de realizar el comercial, pero no te preocupes- se apresuró a aclarar viendo el semblante repentinamente preocupado que empezaba a poner- Matsumoto te quiere a ti y a la imagen que proyectas como Natsu para sus joyas, no será un casting es un simple encuentro.- Terminó sonriente

-Eso es fantástico- dijo sonriente- muchas gracias.

-Pronto podrás ser una verdadera princesa-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-estoy deseando verlo… ¡y seguro que Ren también!- añadió con tono picarón.

.

.

Que día más aburrido, que tarde más aburrida, que noche más aburrida…que aburrida era la vida sin su pequeña hermana. Desde que se había ido en la madrugada despidiéndose de él tan descaradamente no había podido volver a pegar ojo y eso habían sido las cuatro de la mañana.

Aún así había llegado tarde a trabajar y eso que no había desayunado, simplemente se había quedado en la cama mirando con odio a la puerta y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo abrazado a la almohada que utilizaba Setsu.

Las horas de grabación habían pasado lentas pero eficaces, su mal humor ayudaba a su actuación como B.J. No había comido, no le apetecía cocinar ni compartir espacio con nadie en un restaurante.

Por su puesto y como le había contestado antes de desaparecer por la puerta, no se había dignado a llamarle ni una mísera vez. Maldita niña malcriada, le iba a tener que dar una lección cuando volviese.

Así que ahí estaba, con la habitación completamente a oscuras iluminada con las breves chispas de luz que producía la ceniza de su cigarrillo al dar una calada mientras se ponía el pijama después de haberse duchado y observaba distraídamente las grisáceas nubes que empezaban a encapotar el cielo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

.

.

Estaba cansada, realmente cansada. Había sido un día tan, pero tan largo que sólo quería desplomarse en la cama junto a Cain… "¿¡Pero que estaba pensando!?" Tranquila, Kyoko, debe ser condicionamiento clásico debido al hotel, por eso te metes rápidamente en tu personaje" Sí, eso debía ser.

Era ya pasada la una de la madrugada así que no esperaba que su nii-san estuviese despierto, cuando fue a entrar al cuarto con todo el cuidado del mundo para no hacer ruido cuál fue su sorpresa que se encontró a una desconocida vestida de sirvienta que estaba por salir de allí y a su amado nii-san medio desnudo.

-Pe-perdón- se disculpó la mujer ante la mirada primero atónita y luego furibunda que le dedico Setsu mientras se escabullía por su costado hasta lograr salir de allí lo más deprisa que pudo.

Setsu la analizó de pies a cabeza mientras huía: falda de uniforme muy corta, camisa con dos botones desabrochados, piernas largas y esbeltas, cintura estrecha, talla de sujetador 100 copa C. Perfecta. "Maldita".

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de un fuerte portazo, total ya veía que su hermano no estaba durmiendo y el resto de residentes poco le importaban. Se quedó mirando a la puerta por unos eternos segundos intentar calmar esa estúpida ira e indignación que se le acababa de instaurar en el cuerpo. "Celos" decía una voz en su mente, condicionamiento clásico susurraba ella entre dientes chirriantes.

-Ya has vuelto, bienvenida- dijo Cain con su típico tono desganado, pero esta vez podía notar un cierto tono de burla.

Ella se giró instantáneamente para enviarle una mirada envenenada llena de un extraño fervor en sus ojos.

-Sí, lo lamento, he arruinado tu fiesta privada.- Susurró con ponzoña a lo cual el sólo sonrió. Parecía que esa nueva actitud le estaba causando un placer especial, algo que no hizo más que enervarla.- Parece que no soy a la única a la que no se le puede dejar sola ¿necesito comprarte un candado también?

Cain sonrió con arrogancia, muy divertido ante la escena.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- susurró ella gravemente y con voz extrañamente amenazadora.

-Tú- siguió con su burla- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso crees que eres la única que puede tener amantes?- preguntó mientras se ponía la camisa del pijama totalmente despreocupado del tema.

Setsu no dijo nada, tan sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente y totalmente tensa.

- ¿Celosa Setsu-chan?- ella sólo abrió inmensamente los ojos. Jamás en la vida nadie le había dado el apodo de "chan". Su hermano nunca le había llamado cariñosamente de esa forma y desde luego jamás nadie se había burlado de ella llamándola así en su vida adulta.

Se sentía tan humillada ¿¡pero qué había pasado!? Se va por un mísero día ¿y ya se lía con otra? ¿Esa es la importancia que tenia ella para él?...

Así que era eso… sí, siempre había sido así ahora que lo recordaba, Cain, no, nii-san nunca duraba con las chicas con las que "salía", en realidad no podía decir ni que hubiese tenido novia sólo alguna chica hecha de su misma pasta que hubiese aguantado ese trato de "ahora ven y ahora lárgate y no vuelvas".

Así que hasta aquí habían llegado, ya se había cansado de ella, ya había llegado el momento de tirarla a la basura y buscarse a otra.

-Ya veo- murmuró muy quedamente para sí misma.

_Duele, duele, duele DUELE, ¡DUELE! _Tuvo que salir de la habitación corriendo porque sentía las lágrimas a punto de derramarse por sus ojos. Ese sentimiento era demasiado, bajó los ocho pisos corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a uno de los amplios jardines.

Setsu lloraba, sus lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas sin cesar. Su amor de toda la vida, su ser más importante finalmente había demostrado que ella no significaba nada para él.

Kyoko lloraba, porque reconocía y recordaba ese sentimiento y esa exacta situación en la que se encontraba Setsu.

Lo has dado todo por una persona, hasta el punto de que tu vida no sea más que la sombra que la del otro y sin embargo no sólo no es correspondido, sino que no eres nada, fácilmente sustituible, fácilmente desechable.

"Después de todo ya lo sabía, después de todo esto era a lo que me arriesgaba" eso eran los pensamientos de Setsu, Kyoko los podía sentir en su mente como si fueran los suyos propios "sabía que nii-san era así, ¿Qué me esperaba? ¿Ser diferente? Si supongo que sí"

-¡Pero duele, joder!- gritó Setsu a los cielos, esos cielos oscuros de los que empezaba a caer agua helada.

Era como si el corazón se te rompiese en mil pedazos y cada uno de esos fragmentos se te clavase por todo el cuerpo, punzantes, haciéndote sangrar, impidiéndote respirar, moverte, hablar, pensar, sentir algo que no fuese ese terrible dolor.

Tan doloroso…

.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX: **Fantasmas**

.

.

No volvía, habían pasado más de dos horas y no volvía. Al principio Cain pensó que era sólo una estúpida reacción exagerada de celos, un numerito en el que se suponía que él debía de salir corriendo detrás de ella y explicar el malentendido, ¡porque en realidad sólo había sido un jodido malentendido!

Él se estaba cambiando de ropa para irse a dormir cuando la joven mujer encargada de las habitaciones del hotel había decidido que la una de la madrugada era una buena hora para pasar a por la ropa sucia para llevársela a la lavandería (también era cierto que ellos no pasaban mucho tiempo en la habitación y por lo tanto no podían abrirle, pero bueno) y él simplemente la había dejado entrar. Cuando Setsu llegó puso tan mala cara al ver la malinterpretable situación (él sólo con los pantalones del pijama y la mujer saliendo del baño con sólo su camisa en la mano, ya que no había nada más que llevarse, y ese uniforme que llevaba de forma tan poco decorosa) que no pudo resistirse en burlarse un poco de ella y dejar que sintiera un poco de ese amargor que había sentido él al verla marchar esa mañana con tanta frescura.

¡Pero es que esto era simplemente ridículo! ¡Se sentía culpable y no había hecho nada!¡Ella estaba exagerando!...

No, tal vez él se había pasado, la situación no estaba a su favor y no era fácil de explicar ¡pero jamás pensó que se lo tomaría tan en serio! Él esperaba una mirada furibunda, palabras sarcásticas, chillidos, golpes pero…

Se revolvió el pelo nervioso, dando vueltas por la habitación todavía a oscuras con la única luz del baño alumbrando la estancia. Había empezado a llover y podía oír perfectamente las gotas golpeando cada vez más furiosamente el cristal de su ventana como gritos punzantes que le recriminaban.

Tan sólo recordó esa última mirada que le dirigió antes de marcharse, en esa mirada apenas quedaba rastro de furia, sólo una extraña resignación, decepción y dolor… mucho dolor.

¿Qué había hecho?

.

.

Llegó de madrugada, cuando la luz rojiza del amanecer empezaba a querer rasgar los cielos nocturnos.

Cain, quien la había estado esperando todo ese tiempo después de haberla buscado por todo el maldito hotel y no encontrarla, después de haberla llamado y encontrar su teléfono apagado, se levantó de un resorte ante el suave movimiento que hizo al abrir la puerta.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido igual que ella, quien al parecer no esperaba que él estuviese despierto. Estaba hecha un desastre. Su pelo estaba revuelto y enmarañado, profundas ojeras surcaban sus ojos enrojecidos y corridos de rímel, tenía los labios azules y le castañeaban por el frio, toda ella estaba pálida y empapada por la terrible tormenta nocturna de la cual todavía quedaba una fina pero constante llovizna.

"Ha llorado" pensó él "Ha llorado mucho". Le bastaba ver esos ojos vacios para confirmar lo que le había parecido ver hacía unas cuantas horas en esa última mirada pero donde no había comprendido el alcance que tenía su actuación.

Con esa simple visión que se le mostraba ahora, Ren supo que no sólo había herido al personaje de Setsu sino también a Kyoko. Había abierto viejas heridas. Sí, lo podía comprender, podía comprender lo que Setsu habría pensado y sentido, que para Cain ella no significaba nada, que la había tratado como a cualquier otra mujer, que ya se había aburrido de ella y por lo tanto buscado a otra.

Una mujer que lo daba todo por el amor de un hombre aunque se tuviese que guardar sus propios sentimientos para poder estar cerca de él y luego resulta que descubres que hasta una sirvienta de paso es más importante que tú. A Kyoko le debía resultar muy familiar esa historia.

Ren cerró los ojos con fuerza "¡idiota, he sido un idiota!

.

"Ja, perfecto ¿qué más podía pasar?" pensó Setsu con amargura al entrar suavemente a la habitación que compartía con su hermano esperando que hubiese quedado dormido, pero no, ahí lo tenía, bien despierto sentado en el sofá contemplando su deplorable aspecto.

Había pasado toda la noche vagando como un alma en pena de un lado a otro dentro de los jardines del hotel, cuanto más frondoso fuera el pequeño bosque que ofreciese mejor, si había un pequeño riachuelo mejor todo ello le recordaba a Corn y la hacía no sentirse tan sola y desamparada.

Era increíble cómo a pesar de tener las emociones de Setsu a flor de piel, más incrustadas y siendo más consciente que de las suyas propias, aún hacía cosas como esas inconscientemente. Era raro, pero la reconfortaba, se había metido hasta tal punto en el personaje de Setsu que daba miedo y la dejaba a ella, Kyoko, en una especie de limbo extraño, pero le alegraba que aún fuese capaz de mostrar una parte de sí misma aún cuando era una situación en la que Setsu ocupaba todo su mundo tanto interno como externo.

Dio un par de pasos tambaleantes y temblorosos dirigidos hacia el baño, lo último que le apetecía era hablar con su nii-san. Habría querido dormir, estaba muy muy cansada, se sentía fría y vacía así que había pensado en meterse en la cama en una esquina apartada y embutida en mantas, pero como él estaba despierto pensó en encerrarse en el baño tal vez podría darse un largo baño como hacía él…

-Setsu- interrumpió él sus pensamientos a la vez que la cogía del brazo. Estaba muy fría.

Ella dirigió sus ojos primero hacia la mano que le agarraba suavemente pero con firmeza el brazo y después fue ascendiendo lentamente hasta toparse con sus ojos ojerosos.

-¿Dónde has estado?- le espetó agarrándola con más fuerza entre cansado enfurecido y ¿preocupado? Mirándola directamente a los ojos intentando traspasarla.

-Quien sabe…-susurró ella apartándole la mirada en un tono desganado casi melancólico que Cain no había oído nunca, mientras intentaba soltarse de él.

-Te he estado esperando- susurró él entonces mientras su mente intentaba maquinar como salir de esa situación, como explicarle…

¿Quería explicarle? ¿Quería atarse a ella? Tal vez era mejor así, tal vez era mejor separarse ahora, total, ella había vuelto a él, no parecía querer abandonarle como hermano, así que tal vez debería dejarlo así aunque él aún la quisiera más allá de lo fraternal, así que antes de hacerle daño…

La miró profundamente, tenía la cabeza gacha evitando mirarle, con sus cabellos rubios y rosáceos, empapados tapándole parte de la cara, los hombros caídos y la postura lánguida tipo Heel, pero parecía cansada y desprendía un aura frágil y rota. Se fijó en sus ojos, sin brillo, rojos "antes de hacerle daño…"

¡Qué mierda, ya le había hecho daño!

.

De un momento a otro Setsu se sintió ahogada en medio de unos cálidos brazos que la apretujaban contra sí y la elevaban unos centímetros del suelo.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho- escuchó una voz dolida en su oído.

-Nii-san…- susurró temblorosa levantando levemente la mirada. Él la estaba abrazando firmemente y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se quedaron así durante incontables minutos hasta que Setsu, incomoda, decidió retirarse torpemente ante la atenta mirada de su hermano.

-Te estoy mojando la ropa- dijo en voz baja mirándole la camisa del pijama.

-Es cierto- susurró él después de un breve silenció en el que la miró atentamente y tras el cual la cogió en brazos como a una pequeña niña ante la sorpresa de ella, y se dirigió hacia el baño.

-¿Qu…Qué haces?- preguntó Setsu sorprendida y levemente avergonzada.

-Estás totalmente empapada- le respondió depositándola en la bañera y abriendo el grifo del agua caliente- si sigues así te resfriarás.

-¡Puedo bañarme sola!- exclamó indignada y sonrojada.

-Lamento lo que te dije- cortó él viendo como ella volvía a palidecer y a vaciar su expresión- No medí las consecuencias de lo que podía significar para ti.

Ahora fue Kyoko la sorprendida, esas palabras no sólo se las estaba dirigiendo Cain a Setsu, sino también Tsuruga-san a ella. Se arrepentía de que su actuación le hubiese recordado su pasado con Sho.

Agachó la cabeza. Había sido tan tonta, había hecho que se preocupara por ella sin motivo, sin embargo y muy en el fondo, sin saber porque, se sentía feliz, cálida.

Un extraño silencio se instauró entre los dos mientras el agua, todavía fría del grifo, caía y llenaba paulatinamente la bañera con ella y su ropa puesta.

-A demás, no es lo que crees, esa mujer era la de la lavandería que le apeteció pasarse por aquí a recoger la ropa cuando yo me iba a dormir.- explicó Cain arrodillado al lado de la bañera rompiendo el momento.

-¡Sí, claro!- exclamó Setsu con falsa indignación, pero en realidad todo encajaba, después de todo era ella la que le decía a los encargados del hotel que ellos no estaban por las mañanas ni la mayoría de las tardes y se negaba a que nadie entrase a sus habitaciones sin su permiso.

Se sentía entera otra vez, sólo un poquito. Como si los cristales rotos de su corazón se desincrustasen de sus órganos vitales y se empezasen a pegar uno a uno con cinta aislante, de forma odiosamente rápida y tambaleante. Le daba miedo.

-Eres la única persona que me importa en el mundo- dijo él firmemente mirándola fijamente a los ojos- lo más importante para mí- entonces se acercó a ella y le besó la frente tal y como la chica había hecho unos días antes, esperando que espantara todos sus miedos y sus dudas, todos sus fantasmas, esperando tener aunque fuese la mitad de efecto balsámico que él había recibido de su parte.

-Voy a dejar que sigas con el baño tu sola, estoy seguro de que te puedes desvestir sin mi ¿o no?- dijo Cain levantándose y comenzando a alejarse hacia la puerta.

-¡Puedo perfectamente!- exclamó sonrojada saliendo de su aturdimiento.

-Eso me parecía- susurró con tono levemente decepcionado- bien, ahí tienes una bata de baño recién salida de la secadora y traída por la señorita que ahuyentaste.

-No tientes tu suerte- susurró entre dientes, mientras él salía riéndose.

Se dio un largo baño, relajándose y evitando deliberadamente pensar en lo acontecido. Cuando salió de la bañera y le tocó lavar e intentar peinar la peluca se encontró con una terrible odisea que le quitó todo el relax que había conseguido. Definitivamente, jamás de los jamases volvería a salir con una peluca hacia una fiera tormenta de lluvia y viento.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X: **Nuevos Horizontes**

.

.

Los días pasaron rápidos, el rodaje en Tokushima llegó a su fin con éxito y pudieron regresar a Tokyo.

Kyoko estaba emocionada porque, según le había dicho Yashiro-san, en dos semanas vería al director Matsumoto-san y en cuanto él le diera el visto bueno comenzaría su anuncio de cuento de hadas, "aunque la protagonista fuese la bruja" pensó ennegrecido el repentino y esplendoroso brillo que habían adquirido sus ojos.

De momento ella estaba de descanso, haciendo sólo alguna que otra entrevista, esperando el guión de lo que sería la segunda temporada de Box-R y por supuesto cumpliendo con su papel de Setsuka Heel.

-Cain, como no te levantes ya, tiraré por la ventana todos tus cigarrillos- dijo Setsu con soltura y con una mano fuera de la ventana lista para soltar el paquete de tabaco hotel abajo.

Cain sacó la cabeza de entre las mantas y la miró fijamente.

-No te atreverás.- aseveró él

-Prueba- le contestó ella sacando la otra mano por la ventana y empezando extraer de la cajetilla los cigarros y a lanzarlos uno a uno hasta que sintió a su hermano detrás de ella quitarle rápidamente su diversión de las manos.

-Ves como puedes si quieres- se burló de él mientras le veía guardar las escasas tres unidades que se habían salvado- y para esto me tienes media hora llamándote. Dúchate, vístete y no me gruñas, que llegamos tarde.

Durante ese tiempo había podido observar que Tsuruga-san ya no se desviaba para nada del personaje de Cain ni de B.J., la oscuridad y agresividad eran la justa y necesaria que requería el momento pero no había vuelto a sentir esa sensación de "vacio sangrante" como lo había denominado para sí misma.

Parecía que el viaje a Tokushima y los sucesos acontecidos allí habían sido de ayuda para Tsuruga-san y sus problemas. "Me alegro mucho por ti, sempai"

.

.

Por fin había llegado el día y estaba realmente ansiosa, ¡quería ese trabajo, realmente lo quería! Sentía que si conseguía llegar a hacer un anuncio para una marca de lujo se acercaría un poco más al pedestal donde se encontraba Tsuruga-san.

Estaba nerviosa esperando en la pequeña sala de recepción de la lujosa corporación, su manager temporal había dicho que vendría en un momento y había desparecido tras la puerta blanca delante de ella que ahora mismo se abría y le daba paso junto a un hombre de unos treinta años y aspecto elegante.

-Kyoko-chan te presento a Matsumoto Akira-san- dijo Yashiro-san

-Mucho gusto, Matsumoto-san- saludó educadamente Kyoko haciendo una elegante reverencia.

Yashiro parecía totalmente tranquilo y seguro de que todo saldría bien, así que, como siempre, hizo acopio de todo su valor e intentó mostrarse serena y segura de sí misma.

-Igualmente Kyoko-san- correspondió el hombre- He oído hablar mucho de ti últimamente, por eso quería conocerte en persona antes de empezar con el trabajo.-Le dijo el hombre cordialmente- Debo decir que me encantó como actuaste en Dark Moon, Mio era…encantadora a su manera, pero cuando vi lo que iba a ser Natsu, tuve claro que no podía dejar la oportunidad de trabajar contigo.

Kyoko se ruborizó ante el comentario y le agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza propia de una geisha. Esto sorprendió y emocionó al director, al cual no le habían pasado desapercibidos los extraños buenos modales de la muchacha.

-Veo que no me equivoqué contigo, Box-R está teniendo un gran éxito en este mes y medio que lleva de retrasmisión, Natsu como personaje está despertando mucha expectación y ahora que te conozco en persona puedo ver en ti un gran aura de elegancia, y si me permites decirlo, de potencial erotismo.

Ahí tanto Kyoko como Yashiro se ruborizaron. "Oh no, esto no es lo que tenía pensado, Ren me matará. Calma, no tiene porque enterarse, Kyoko no se lo contará, si tú no se lo cuentas todo estará bien" Pensaba Yashiro un poco nervioso.

-¿Pe…Perdón?- tartamudeo todavía estupefacta, no sabía cómo sentirse, pero desde luego no se sentía alagada.

-No me malinterpretes Kyoko-chan, toda persona desprende algo, llámalo halo, presencia, aura… es eso que hace que alguien se fije en ti, es lo que despiertas en la gente. El aura que vamos a utilizar esta vez para vender Pandora, que es la joya que supongo habrás visto, es la elegancia y arrogancia de Natsu- explicó Matsumoto paseándose por la estancia.

-Pero como buena actriz que has demostrado ser, si este comercial sale bien, espero poder volver a trabajar contigo, ya que tengo varios encargos más y ninguna modelo parece estar a la altura.- dejó su paseo y la miró a los ojos desde la distancia.

Sí, lo veía, el potencial que no lograba vislumbrar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Kyoko no sabía de qué iba todo aquello, ese hombre de aspecto elegante y serio que nada más verlo le había despertado confianza y respeto, de repente le habla de erotismo y planes futuros, como si de repente el motivo de su visita de ahora, el trabajo que estaban pactando no importara… no entendía nada.

-El futuro ya se verá, Matsumoto-san- dijo Yashiro al ver a Kyoko confusa y al hombre descentrado del punto fundamental: Pandora

-Es cierto, lo siento- rió el hombre- desvarío cuando me encuentro con algo fuera de lo común- dijo mirando en dirección a Kyoko y haciéndola sentir incomoda.- Por supuesto, vengan a los estudios de la empresa el lunes día veinte a las ocho, si todo va bien terminaremos esa misma mañana.

.

-Kyoko-chan ¿todo bien?- preguntó Yashiro después de un largo silencio en el taxi de vuelta al LME.

-Sí- respondió ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento y dejando de mirar por la ventanilla para mirar a su manager- todo perfecto.

Aunque ella le devolvió una sonrisa armoniosa, Yashiro era experto en sonrisas perfectas falsas y por sobretodo conocía a Kyoko-chan y sabía que los comentarios del hombre la habrían descolocado, como mínimo.

-Matsumoto Akira-san es un hombre que ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida en Estados Unidos, así que a veces sus comentarios pueden resultarnos fuera de lugar a nosotros los japoneses, mientras que para él son lo más natural del mundo.- explicó Yashiro mientras se recolocaba las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

Kyoko lo miró sorprendida, no creía que hubiese sido tan evidente.

-Es un hombre que dice las cosas tal y como las piensa, no importa si tiene que herir los sentimientos ajenos, sin embargo te puedo asegurar que no te pretendía insultar en lo más mínimo, realmente está interesado en ti.

-Mmm- asintió comprendiendo que Yashiro-san sólo trataba de animarla, tal vez se había tomado su comentario muy a pecho, después de todo los americanos tienden a ser más extrovertidos y directos.

-Por cierto ahora vas al LME ¿verdad?

-Sí, debo ver a la señorita Woods y cambiarme.- respondió ella tranquilamente.

-Y luego irás con tu nii-san ¿verdad?- preguntó astuto Yashiro entrecerrando los ojos.

Kyoko, reconociendo esa mirada y viendo por donde iba el tema, se preparó para un final de recorrido de evasivas, monosílabos y giros argumentales para no tener que contestarle a nada.

.

.

Había sido horrible, ese hombre era lo más insistente que había conocido en su vida. Podría ser que Tsuruga-san fuese manipulador y convincente gracias a su hermosura y brillo que podía ir desde lo angelical hasta lo más diabólico existente, pero desde luego Yashiro-san y sus técnicas de "sonsacamiento de información" no tenía nada que envidiarle.

Los quince minutos que había tardado en llegar a la oficina y los otros cinco en encontrar a Jelly Woods le habían hecho desear la muerte. No había dicho nada, simple y llanamente porque era físicamente imposible para ella, ni siquiera se tenía permitido recordar nada de lo sucedido, con forme le venía a la mente lo desechaba.

Suficiente tenía con convivir con ese hombre que había sacado una parte de ella que no debería existir, como para que ahora viniese alguien de fuera a intentar que hiciese un esfuerzo y le contase con todo lujo de detalles que había pasado y qué sentía ¡No lo sabía! ¡No quería saberlo! Temblaba de sólo pensar qué pasaría el día que dejase de ser Setsuka Heel y tuviese que verlo como Mogami Kyoko ¡Moriría! ¡Definitivamente!

-Nii-san ya estoy en casa- suspiró Setsu cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella.

-Has tardado- dijo recostado en el sofá

-Bueno, te dije que lo haría- le replicó ella mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba en una percha- ¿porqué no estás durmiendo?

-Prefiero esperarte- explicó él observándola detenidamente y decidiéndose a levantarse del cómodo asiento y dirigirse hacia su hermana quien parecía tener problemas con las enrevesadas ataduras del corsé que llevaba puesto- me siento solo desde que ya no dormimos juntos.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda la columna vertebral de Kyoko al oírle decir eso mientras sentía sus hábiles dedos deslizándose entre los lazos que mantenían firme su espalda. Dejó caer sus propias manos a ambos lados de sus costados dejándole libre acceso.

-¡Que se le va a hacer! Tú mismo lo viste, la mesilla de noche que hay entre las dos camas está atornillada a la pared, así que las camas no se pueden juntar y si hacemos algún desperfecto habría que pagarlo, nii-san.- terminó echándole una mirada de reojo.

El corsé terminó por ceder dejando al descubierto la camisa negra de rejilla que llevaba debajo.

Sin darse la vuelta, Setsu cogió su ropa de dormir y se dirigió hacia el baño, pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta dijo con una media sonrisa:

-Pero Cain siempre es bienvenido en mi cama.

Cain se quedó un rato en silenció hasta que se escuchó el murmulló del agua de la ducha cayendo.

-¿Eso es cierto?- se preguntó a sí mismo- Tal vez algún día debería comprobarlo.

.

.

Akira era considerado por todos, incluido él mismo un gran artista en cuanto a la dirección, pero también un gran cazatalentos. Él mejor que nadie sabía que mujeres bellas había por doquier, pero eso no es lo que importa, en el mundo de la moda, si no desprendes nada, si tu esencia no llega, entonces no eres nadie.

Pero esa joven que le llamó la atención en un adelanto de una serie que no pensó que mereciese mucho la pena y que acababa de conocer hacía unos días… esa chica era un diamante en bruto, no, tal vez diamante no era la definición exacta, cualquiera se da cuenta de la belleza del diamante, ella era más parecida al cristal, algo que nos pasa desapercibido si no lo pules bien, y que puede ser pulido y cambiar de forma constantemente, pero que tiene el potencial de convertirse en la joya más hermosa de todas por si sola y de reflejar cualquier luz que le llegue. Sí, Kyoko era como el más puro cristal de roca.

Tomó un sorbo de su whiskey mientras observaba la ciudad atardeciendo desde su inmenso despacho.

Pandora sólo era el principio, algo que sería opacado rápidamente por lo que tenía en mente por y para ella, el problema es que la muchacha parecía ser algo tímida… bueno eso también se podría utilizar para dar encanto.

Alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos al tocar la puerta un par de veces.

-Matsumoto-sama, el secretario de Paco Rabanne quiere saber si ya tiene la modelo para la campaña de "Death Moon".

Akira no giró su vista del gran ventanal hacia su secretaria, simplemente sonrió levemente y le respondió.

-Casi.

La secretaria apretó las carpetas que llevaba en sus manos, nerviosa.

-¿Casi? Pero, Matsumoto-sama, no le puedo responder eso al representante de la compañía Rabanne.

-Tienes razón es demasiado escueto- dijo volviéndose hacia ella- dile también, que he cambiado el argumento del comercial- terminó sonriendo ampliamente ante su aterrorizada ayudante.

.

.

Yashiro y Ren estaban sentados en el despacho del manager, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, después de tanto sin verse.

-Ren- dijo Yukihito con seriedad inusitada en él- supongo que sabrás que época es.

-Sí- respondió él, igualmente serio, con pesar.

-La semana de la moda de Tokyo se celebrará en menos de quince días, ya están finalizando los preparativos y tú tienes contrato con Armani, Dolcce & Gabbana y Paco Rabanne para desfilar- dijo el manager con efusividad acomodándose las gafas mientras notaba como cada palabra era un latigazo para su cliente.

Él bien sabía la poca gracia que le hacía a Ren acontecimientos de ese tipo. Lo llevaban de un lado para otro peinándolo, cambiándolo, maquillándolo, desfila y vuelve a tras bambalinas rápidamente a peinar, cambiar, maquillar… Pero eran vitales para su carrera, Ren no sólo era un icono como actor sino también como modelo en todo Japón.

Maldición, ya había llegado ese tiempo otra vez. Después de una semana de esas siempre terminaba ojeroso y más delgado. El problema era que Yashiro se empeñaba en que hiciese campañas publicitarias y a él no le importaba ser la imagen de una marca de ropa, tener que posar para un catalogo, anuncio, o algún desfile aislado ¡pero una semana entera! Eso era demasiado para él, a demás en esos tiempos, siempre se acordaba de su madre y se preguntaba como ella podría soportarlo…

-Bueno, no se puede hacer nada- suspiró Yashiro sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- el contrato ya está hecho.

-¿Si verdad?- le respondió irónicamente mirándolo con una sonrisa brillantemente espeluznante.

-Bueno, bueno, hace tiempo que no nos vemos Ren-kun, cuéntame de ti- cambió rápidamente de tema Yashiro con una voz un poco más aguda de lo normal.

-Estoy bien, gracias- le respondió gentilmente- ¿y tú que tal, Yashiro-san?

Yashiro hizo un mohín infantil ante su obvia evasión de tema, ¡pero no se iba a rendir!, ¡no le iba a dar esquinazo como Kyoko-chan!

-Muy bien, el otro día fui a una entrevista de trabajo con Kyoko-chan, por cierto ¿Qué tal con ella?- dijo parpadeando muy rápidamente y con ojos brillosos.

-Oh, pues está muy bien, le daré recuerdos de tu parte, bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya si no tienes nada más que decirme- dijo empezando a levantarse cuando una mano demente le agarró firmemente de la corbata obligándole a quedarse donde estaba.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¡Sé que ha pasado algo entre vosotros y no me lo queréis contar!- dijo con voz de fangirl neurótica.

-Cálmate Yashiro- dijo Ren quitándoselo de encima- ¿Qué te hace pensar que entre nosotros ha pasado algo?

-¡Ahh!- exclamó el manager señalándolo- ¡no lo niegas, a demás cuando quedé con ella para la presentación de Box-R y le trate de sonsacar información sobre ti se puso muy nerviosa!

-No tienes que sonsacar información sobre nadie- le dijo Ren mirándolo ceñudo.

"Maldición, como pensaba Ren tampoco piensa decirme nada" se dijo Yashiro mientras observaba como Ren se recolocaba la corbata y se ponía la chaqueta dispuesto a salir del despacho. "Kyoko es incapaz de hablar sobre el tema, lo que quiere decir que ha pasado algo y algo importante… bueno no quería hacer esto pero tendré que probar, lo siento Kyoko-chan tendrás que pagar tú los platos rotos"

-¿Has visto algún capitulo de Box-R la nueva serie de Kyoko-chan?- preguntó Yashiro desde su asiento acomodándose en el respaldo y juntando las manos entre sí.

-No, como Cain Heel, a demás de no tener mucho tiempo no tendría interés.

-Está teniendo mucho éxito en las semanas que lleva emitida, en especial Natsu, su personaje, según los ranking está incluso por encima que el de la protagonista en popularidad masculina.- Yashiro pudo observar con regocijo como Ren apretaba los puños.

-La popularidad es buena, pero es mejor que te respeten y te reconozcan como actriz.- contestó él.

-Es cierto, bueno, que se puede esperar de un público mayoritariamente adolescente y adulto joven. Pero no te preocupes, Matsumoto Akira, es el director que va a guiarla en su primer anuncio, uno de bisutería, lo visitamos hace unos días y estuvo encantado con ella, cree que tiene mucho potencial y que desprende un gran aura de elegancia y erotismo.- Terminó diciendo la última frase con especial énfasis.

No se hizo esperar, una mirada fulminante como un rayo cayó sobre el manager, quien previamente mentalizado, intentó no atragantarse con su propia lengua y morir asfixiado ahí mismo.

"Matsumoto Akira" citó Ren. Ese hombre era un famoso director de comerciales de talla mundial, conocido por su originalidad en las campañas y su buen ojo a la hora de escoger a sus modelos, por eso las grandes compañías muchas veces solían dejar a su elección al modelo incluso como representante de la marca.

Que se hubiese fijado en Kyoko significaba que ella podría convertirse en un gran icono de la moda, él lo sabía bien, él Hizuri Kuon hijo de la famosísima top model Hizuri Julie, de hecho fue él mismo quien le enseñó el catwalk propio de su madre, él fue el primero que vio su belleza, por no decir que él mismo también había trabajado para Matsumoto en más de una ocasión.

Mierda, eso era peligroso, una cosa era un anuncio de joyería pero otra era convertirse en una idol de la noche a la mañana y con ese hombre podía si de verdad había demostrado tener interés en ella.

Debía averiguarlo.

.

.

Kyoko salía del despacho de Sawara-san un poco deprimida, había estado hablando con el jefe de departamento de actores y habían acordado que lo más conveniente era que dejara su trabajo como Bo en Bridge Rock. Ella ya estaba muy ocupada con Box-R, o por lo menos lo estaría en cuanto empezase el rodaje, a demás de su misión LoveMe (los hermanos Heel) que le ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo y le había alejado mucho del programa, a demás ahora era un buen momento para recibir buenas ofertas.

Suspiró entristecida, ese había sido su primer papel como actriz y ahí había hecho buenos amigos, Hikaru-san y los demás eran muy amables con ella y siempre la animaban, a demás era un trabajo desestresante, conocía a personas diferentes todos los días, era divertido… aunque pasara mucho calor dentro del disfraz.

Ese iba a ser su último día en el programa, suspiraba en los vestuarios mientras se empezaba a denudar y colocar el llamativo uniforme LoveMe para dirigirse a los estudios donde se rodaba Bridge Rock, lo iba a echar de menos…

-¿¡Porqué no me lo has dicho!?- Preguntó un enfurecido Tsuruga Ren abriendo la puerta de golpe y haciendo que la joven actriz que no se había podido subir la parte de arriba del traje, pegara un grito y se girara cubriendo sus pechos.

-¡Kyyyya! ¡Tsuruga-san! ¿¡Qu…Qué hace!?

-Pe…perdón, no sabía que te estabas cambiando.- Contestó girándose rápidamente para dejar que terminase de vestirse.

-Estoy en un vestuario ¿qué más puedo hacer?- Contestó ella avergonzada, terminando de vestirse a toda velocidad e intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Pasaron los minutos y se dio cuenta de que aunque estaba completamente vestida y debería estar calmada, no quería ¡no podía! girarse hacia Tsuruga-san, porque era Tsuruga-san y aunque estaba prácticamente segura de que no había visto nada o desde luego no mucho más de lo que no hubiese mostrado como Setsuka Heel ¡ahora no era Setsuka Heel! Y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a él. Ese era el momento que había temido por mucho tiempo y había llegado tan repentinamente…

-Bien volviendo al tema- volvió a decirle él sacándola de su ensimismamiento y obligándola desde la distancia a girar su mirada asustada hacia él.

-…

-He oído que tienes un nuevo trabajo como modelo- Dijo con un tono levemente enfadado.

-S… sí, así es- respondió Kyoko sin saber del porqué de su estado de humor.

-¿Estás trabajando con Matsumoto Akira?- volvió a preguntar él en aumentando levemente el aura de agresividad.

-S… s..sí- "qué le pasa a este hombre" pensó Kyoko volviéndose y retrocediendo unos pasos ante su mirada.

-¿Te ha dado su visto bueno él mismo?- Preguntó después de un silenció seco, nombrando la frase como si de su respuesta dependiese su posterior condena.

Kyoko sólo pudo asentir ligeramente.

Catastrófico. Esto tan sólo se podía definir como catastrófico, para él por lo menos, para Kyoko iba a ser una gran oportunidad.

.

.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy… y de hace mucho tiempo. Debo decir que me tuve que releer mis propios dos capítulos anteriores porque debido al mes de exámenes y trabajos que llevo no he podido escribir casi nada y lo poco que podía me lo tenía que volver a leer cada vez que me ponía escribir a la siguiente ocasión porque ya ni me acordaba de por dónde iba. Pero ya he terminado y espero poder volver al ritmo normal, muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, la paciencia, por leer y comentar.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo XI: **Trabajos**

.

.

Esos ojos dorados lo iban a devorar vivo y esa leve sonrisa provocadora le erizaba la piel por una extraña mezcla entre miedo y excitación y eso que estaba protegido por la lente de su infalible cámara de video. Nunca pensó que trabajar como cámara para Matsumoto-san sería un trabajo de riesgo.

-Fantástico Kyoko-san, puedes descansar- dijo Akira sonriente desde su cómodo asiento entre bastidores junto con Yashiro quien veía a Kyoko embelesado, ¡de verdad Natsu era impactante en persona! y eso que él había visto a Mio en vivo, eso sí que daba miedo pero esto era una sensación totalmente diferente.

-Perfecto, ha durado menos incluso de lo que esperé-dijo Akira contento- ve a que te retoquen el maquillaje y cuando termines tomaremos las fotos para hacer los carteles publicitarios- sonrió mientras la acompañaba levemente hacia el camerino.

-Roko-kun- llamó al joven cámara que había estado filmando el anuncio y que todavía estaba en trance- Kyoko-chan ya se ha ido, puedes dejar de enfocar a la nada y dejarme ver los resultados, aunque no creo que vayamos a necesitar ningún retoque digital.

-S…sí señor, lo siento.

.

-¡Kyoko-chan, eso ha sido increíble! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Qué aura tan impactante, ya verás cuando lo vea Ren! juju- Yashiro no paraba de alagarla con los ojos brillantes llenos de admiración y de una siniestra alegría.

A ella también le habría encantado estar saltando y gritando igual que él pero no podía, debía mantenerse en la piel de Natsu hasta que terminase la sesión completa.

Se sentía como una verdadera princesa reposando su espalda en esa gran silla mientras unas delicadas manos femeninas le espolvoreaban el rostro con un delicado tono rosa, le peinaban las pestañas hasta alargarlas infinitamente y le daban un brillo rojizo a sus labios.

A la voz de "ya está" abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una Natsu lista para abrir la Caja de Pandora y destrozar el mundo entero… pero con elegancia.

Se levantó de su silla y volvió a mostrar ese largo vestido negro ajustado con un escote de palabra de honor en pico que dejaba lucir a la perfección la joya que anunciaba junto con los pendientes que caían casi hasta sus hombros igualmente desnudos siendo sólo cubierta la piel de los brazos por unas finas medias semitransparentes que completaban el look de Natsu. *

Con pasos firmes y arrogantes, sin haber agradecido a la maquilladora por su trabajo, Kyoko, sin salirse de su personaje, se dirigió de nuevo a la sala del estudio donde se realizaban las sesiones de fotos.

Ese nuevo escenario estaba decorado con telas rojizas de fondo y focos con luz tenue y en sombra excepto en el lugar que ella ocupaba donde su cara estaba sensualmente ensombrecida en un lado pero la mayor porción estaba siendo totalmente expuesto.

Ahí de pie con una pose aristocrática y a la vez juvenil, mostraba orgullosa con una leve sonrisa ladina sus deslumbrantes joyas que brillaban a la luz de los focos que impactaban de lleno en ellas, esas joyas de cristal esculpido que lo reflejaban todo hasta cegar a quien las observara fijamente pero no podías apartar la mirada de ellas, ese era el secreto de Pandora, esa era su maldad.

.

.

Sólo habían hecho falta un par de fotos en realidad para que Matsumoto estuviese más que satisfecho con el resultado, después de eso había llegado el momento de volver a ser Kyoko, quitarse su preciado maquillaje de princesa, el vestido de gala y las joyas de reina… había sido doloroso.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer el trabajo de hoy Kyoko-chan, Yashiro-san- dijo Matsumoto

-Igualmente- repitió ella con una delicada inclinación- ha sido muy agradable trabajar aquí.

-Me alegra que digas eso, porque sin duda recibirás más pedidos por mi parte, _darling-_ Sonrió Matsumoto, ante el sonrojo de Kyoko.

-¿Cuándo sabremos sobre las fechas del anuncio?- Interrumpió el manager.

-Depende de lo que nos cueste montarlo, que no creo que sea mucho. El tiempo límite es el día veinticinco.

-¡Eso es dentro de cinco días!- exclamó exaltado Yashiro. "¿Y nos contrató hace menos de una semana y sin total seguridad? Este hombre no ha cambiado para nada, sigue haciendo lo que quiere, no sé como sigue en el mundo del espectáculo" pensó Yashiro

-Sí, veo que llevas el calendario bien, buen trabajo.- Se burló Akira metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con tranquilidad, sabiendo lo que debía de estar pensando Yukihito, todos son iguales.- Menos mal que apareciste tú Kyoko-chan, sino Pandora tendría que seguir esperando por la modelo ideal.

-"¿¡Serias capaz de retrasar la fecha por no estar satisfecho con una modelo!?"- La mandíbula de Yashiro estaba por los suelos con el libre albedrio de ese hombre.

-Os avisaré cuando salgan los posters que probablemente sean editados hoy y mandados a copiar mañana, así que en dos días tendremos tu imagen en todas las calles de Tokyo, el anuncio llegará a su fecha limite me temo- "Obviamente" pensó Yashiro mientras oía hablar al director - pero te avisaré igual, Kyoko-chan.- Terminó sonriéndole ampliamente a su nueva modelo "¡Oye que yo también estoy aquí y con quien tienes que hablar de esos asuntos es conmigo, su representante!"

Rayos, ese hombre lo enervaba. "No me extraña que a Ren no le agrade trabajar con él ni que lo haga Kyoko-chan" pensó Yashiro

.

.

Ren estaba en su habitación sentado enfrente del director de Black Jack, todavía caracterizado como B.J.

-Director, como ya le dije al principio del contrato, a partir de la semana que viene y durante los próximos diez días no podré asistir a los rodajes ya que participo en la semana de la moda y estaré sumamente ocupado, lamento los problemas- se disculpó Ren.

-No te preocupes- lo calmó el hombre- ya lo tenía previsto, así que no hay problema. Veo que Kyoko-san y tú tenéis mucho trabajo últimamente- sonrió.

Ren evitó hacer una mueca de desagrado y mantuvo una expresión serena, era cierto Kyoko no había podido hacer su papel de Setsu en dos días enteros por culpa de la campaña publicitaria que tenía, hoy por rodarla y varios días antes por encontrarse con el director y hacer los arreglos. Si a eso se le sumaban las jornadas partidas por varias de las presentaciones y entrevistas que hacía por su rol como Natsu, su tiempo juntos había disminuido considerablemente en esta última semana.

Ah… sin duda estaba de mal humor, eso era bueno para B.J. y el rodaje pero malo para su corazón. Necesitaba verla ¡urgentemente! Y más ahora que él empezaría con su calvario personal en el cruel mundo de la moda, si no la veía en lo que restaba de semana no la vería en una buena temporada.

-Bueno, debo marcharme ya- se despidió el director terminándose de un sorbo el té ofrecido por Ren y levantándose de la silla frente a él- no te preocupes Tsuruga-san, los arreglos pertinentes del horario ya están hechos, por favor cuando termines con todos tus otros trabajos dímelo para reincorporarte lo antes posible.

-Así lo haré- afirmó Ren levantándose también él de la silla para acompañarle hasta la puerta.

-Nii-san ya estoy en casa- sonó una voz monótona y con un tinte levemente cansado.- Tsk, no dejes la ropa tirada en el suelo- se quejó agachándose a coger una camisa que había esparcida descuidadamente por ahí, justo antes de levantar la mirada y ver que el director estaba en la habitación también.

…

-Director… ¿ha hecho algo?- preguntó Setsu directamente señalando a su hermano descaradamente.

-No, no- respondió el hombre llevándose una mano a la nuca. Era increíble como esos dos se habían metido en sus papeles y habían creado sus propias versiones de Cain y Setsu, bueno en realidad él no había creado a Setsu pero encajaba a la perfección, a veces se sentía torpe por no haber pensado en alguien como ella, sentía que era necesaria para el papel de Cain.- Sólo estaba aquí para tratar el asunto de la ausencia de los próximos días.

-Mmm, está bien.- Respondió Setsu, ya había notado al ver a Tsuruga-san que era él y no Cain, pero como el director ya se iba y el asunto de la ausencia de Tsuruga-san no iba con ella, decidió quedarse como Setsu.

-Buenas noches a los dos- se despidió finalmente el hombre.

-…Así que nii-san finalmente decidió tomarse unas vacaciones- dijo Setsu mirando de reojo a un Cain despatarrado en el sofá.

-Sí…a los japoneses les gusta demasiado trabajar, pero yo necesito un descanso- dijo abriendo una lata de cerveza y dando un largo trago, hasta que una mano se la quitó impetuosamente.

-Nii-san, vamos a cenar ahora, no bebas- ordenó dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose con la lata hacia la cocina cuando sintió como el pecho de él se juntaba con su menuda espalda hasta rodearla completamente en un abrazo apretado y arrebatarle de nuevo la lata aprovechándose de su repentina debilidad.

-La cerveza no me quitará el hambre

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza alzada, altiva.

-Eso espero- le advirtió

-Ohh, sino ¿me castigarás?-preguntó interesado mirándola desde arriba a tan sólo un palmo de distancia de su rostro.

-No lo dudes- respondió ella con una provocativa sonrisa.

.

.

"¡Ren-Kun!" "¡Ren-chan!" "¡Tsuruga-san!" "¡Tsuruga-kun!" "¡Tsuruga-sempai!" "¡Ren-samaaaa!"

Cerró la puerta de su camerino suavemente apoyándose contra ella con fuerza para que nadie se atreviese a entrar en ese lugar solitario y sagrado mientras un aura pesada de cansancio y disgusto se iba cerniendo a su alrededor y su sonrisa galante y brillante que había mantenido durante todo el maldito día se rompía en mil pedazos hasta quedar una mueca parecida a la de Cain Heel. "Ahhh, he perdido la costumbre" pensó sin ganas.

Día cero, preparación de la semana de la moda. Gente por todos lados, alborotada y nerviosa. Modelos novatas que lo miraban con admiración e idolatría, modelos curtidas que se le pegaban como lapas como si lo conociesen de toda la vida y como mucho había trabajado con ellas un par de veces. Maquilladores, estilistas y demás personal que lo llevaban de un lado para otro cambiándolo de look y dándole los últimos retoques para el gran momento. Fotógrafos que le decían "mira aquí" "mira allá" "ponte así", flashes que lo habían cegado y escenarios que cambiaban más rápido de lo que él podía pestañear. Ohh y por supuesto, fans que habían logrado colarse en el centro para tirarse encima de los modelos como hienas salvajes…

Y es por esto que no le gustaba la Semana de la Moda, hacía que perdiese toda su paciencia.

Tan pronto, había llegado tan pronto esta odiosa época.

"Maldito seas Yashiro" pensó Ren. Era por su culpa que estaba allí, y era por su culpa que la última semana que tenía de convivencia con Kyoko apenas había podido verla, por culpa de las entrevistas que el manager le había programado para reafirmar su fama como Natsu e incrementar ese odioso anuncio que ya estaba empezando a tener una impresionante repercusión y por el cual desde el primer día la habían solicitado.

-¿De verdad eres mi aliado Yukihito?

.

.

La semana de la moda era un evento en toda la extensión de la palabra. Eso era lo que pensaba Kyoko mientras se dirigía a la reunión de la segunda temporada de Box R, que por fin tenía fecha.

Mirase hacia donde mirase, había gente por todos los lados, mucha y eso ya es decir en Tokyo, daba igual al programa, estudio o corporación al que fuese, todo estaba abarrotado por modelos y sus managers, estilistas, grandes empresarios… ahora mismo era horrible moverse por cualquier lugar que tuviese que ver con el mundo del espectáculo ¡ni que decir del LME, estaba desbordado! Al parecer era una de las grandes sedes de los modelos que participarían en los desfiles y las campañas publicitarias, ¡prácticamente tenías que identificarte para entrar al edificio!

-Que agotador… esfuérzate, Tsuruga-san- suspiró Kyoko, pensando en su senpai y la confesión que le había hecho acerca de lo mucho que odiaba esta parte de su trabajo.

Por fin llegó a la reunión que se desarrolló sin problemas. El director estaba muy orgulloso por los frutos de su guión y dirección y porque todo había salido como él lo había planeado. Les felicitó por su esfuerzo y les dio los nuevos horarios en los que comenzarían en dos semanas, como ya estaba previsto.

-Kyoko-chan ¿te apetece si vamos a tomar algo ahora?- preguntó la actriz que interpretaba a Kaori.

-Mmm, está bien- dijo animada después de mirar su reloj, aún tenía un par de horas libres hasta su cita con el director de talentos en el LME.

-He oído que estás muy ocupada últimamente- dijo una de ellas.

-Sí, yo vi el anuncio de Pandora, está por todas partes- dijo otra- ¡es genial! A demás escuché que estaba dirigido por Matsumoto Akira.

-Sí, gracias- contestó sonrojada- estoy muy contenta por cómo están saliendo las cosas últimamente, gracias al éxito de Box-R estoy teniendo muchas propuestas, ¿cómo os va a vosotras?

-Oh, a mi me llamaron para un dorama de intrigas- dijo una, contenta.

-Vaya, al parecer se están poniendo muy de moda últimamente- dijo la otra- ¡yo he logrado un papel en una película con Kijima-kun como actor principal!- suspiró emocionada-aunque sólo soy secundaria.

-Eso es genial- Kijima-san es un gran actor-dijo Kyoko intentado animarla.

-Es verdad, tú trabajaste con él en Dark Moon- dijo- te tengo envidia Kyoko-chan, siempre estás trabajando con grandes estrellas, como Tsuruga-kun, Kijima-kun, Fuwa-kun o Matsumoto-san, tienes tanta suerte.

-Eso es cierto… a medias- dijo bajando la mirada- no en todos los trabajos que he tenido he trabajado con gente super famosa, pero… siempre, siempre aprendo mucho-murmuró más para sí misma recordando Bridge Rock- no creo que haya trabajos malos o buenos, creo que todo son buenas oportunidades.

-Ah, lo siento chicas-dijo Kyoko después de un rato- me tengo que ir.

-¿Más trabajo?- preguntó una mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-Sí, bueno, supongo, en realidad ahora es una reunión con el jefe del departamento de actores del LME- respondió mientras se colocaba la chaqueta- voy a ver si tiene alguna novedad para mí. Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.

.

Paco Rabanne era un diseñador español conocido mundialmente por sus diseños creados a base de textiles innovadores pero siempre llevables y por sus perfumes, cuyas esencias y anuncios los hacían siempre los más vendidos, especialmente entre los hombres. Él mismo había sido la cara de uno de sus últimos perfumes en Japón y también solía desfilar a menudo para él.

De hecho incluso compraba su ropa, a Ren le gustaba el estilo arquitectónico y clásico que tenía Rabanne en sus trajes, así que era uno de los diseñadores para los que solía trabajar. Pero aún así no se acostumbraba… ese hombre, siempre tenía la sensación de que lo observaba de más.

Matsumoto Akira, él era el director de los anuncios de Rabanne, aquel que se encargaba del éxito de las campañas y de la elección de los modelos. La marca de moda española-francesa era una de las que primero había visto su potencial administrativo y le había delegado la mayor parte de las funciones en la campaña publicitaria. Así que siempre que trabajase para Rabanne, tendría que trabajar para ese hombre.

Al principio pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, que simplemente lo analizaba como buen crítico pero después de varios años trabajando en las campañas ¿no se supones que ya debes conocer a quien trabaja para ti?

Siempre se cruzaban sus miradas en algún momento y veía que lo observaba de forma analítica como si quisiese ver a través de él y no a modo sexual, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso así que lo sabía reconocer perfectamente, sino como si intentase desenmascararlo o reconocerlo. Otras veces simplemente lo miraba con rencor y mientras estaba posando juraría haberle visto un deje de admiración.

¿Quién estaba loco aquí? ¿Él? ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O era Matsumo Akira, bipolar?

No lo sabía, definitivamente no lo sabía.

.

.

Otra vez le tocaba trabajar con ese chico.

-Matsumoto-san- llamó su secretaria mientras él se colocaba su chaqueta para marcharse- recuerde por favor, que mañana es la sesión de fotos con Tsuruga Ren.

-Sí, sí, no lo olvido- dijo con voz ronca.

Cómo lo iba a olvidar, trabajaba todos los años con ese chico, si no era para la semana de la moda, era para algún anuncio suelto, pero era uno de los modelos predilectos de la marca Paco Rabanne para Japón.

-Tsk- Chascó la lengua molestó y encendió un cigarrillo. Él no solía fumar, pero ese chico le molestaba y le ponía nervioso. Desde el principio.

Recordó el primer día que lo conoció mientras transitaba por las calles. Él buscaba un nuevo modelo, fresco, joven un tanto yankee que pudiera darle un toque de agresividad y masculinidad al nuevo perfume que quería promocionar, ahí fue cuando conoció por primera vez a Tsuruga Ren, cuando apenas tenía diecisiete años y desbordaba belleza.

No supo porque pero su imagen, a simple vista tranquila y gentil, tuvo un horrible impacto sobre él. Era como si un monstruo durmiese tras esa sonrisa, algo más que un "simple yankee" sin embargo la gente a su alrededor no se daba cuenta de ese aura tan amenazadora y pesada que tenía ese chico demasiado joven para tener tanta oscuridad sobre sus hombros.

Aunque no le extrañaba las personas sólo vemos lo que queremos ver, por eso él era tan bueno en su trabajo, él leía las almas y no las caras. Ese chico mientras tuviese su bonita cara no tendría problemas, ese aura no se notaría mientras no se desbordase. "De acuerdo" pensó "Me lo quedó"

-Que estúpido- se dijo a sí mismo mientras seguía andando por las calles.

El muchacho le intrigó y decidió ver que podría hacer con él, quiso jugar a ver qué pasaba si lo presionaba un poco y si lograba sacar algo de oscuridad. No supo porque lo hizo, sabía que no estaba bien ¿y si el chico tenía algún trauma y él lo estaba sacando a flote? "Que no se hubiese metido en esta industria" pensó Matsumoto en ese tiempo "es un mundo extremadamente cruel" era algo que siempre pensaba y todavía lo hacía, "el que no vale y no se esfuerza, no sirve".

-Pero el que acabé jodido fui yo- se paró en un semáforo y esperó mirando al cielo oscurecido opacado por todas las miles de luces e la capital japonesa.

El chico no sacó la oscuridad, hizo una muy buena interpretación en el anuncio con la que pudo engañar a la audiencia y hacerse pasar por un "chico malo" y subir como la espuma en el mundo de las luces, pero a él no lo había engañado. No había sacado nada de su alma y eso le enfurecía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si había hecho un buen trabajo? ¿Si no era necesario que se dañara a sí mismo para hacer ese anuncio? ¿Por qué necesitaba causarle dolor a esa persona? ¿Por qué desde el primer momento la repudiaba y le intrigaba a la vez?

No había dejado de mirarle y de analizarle, de los pies a la cabeza, le había traspasado los ojos intentando ver el fondo de su alma, había estudiado cada uno de sus rasgos, sus movimientos, su forma de hablar, de sentarse, de comportarse… era definitivamente alguien extraño… y familiar. Ese chico para empezar era extranjero, sus facciones eran extranjeras, su forma de comportarse era extranjera, había cosas básicas cotidianas en las que todavía no estaba acostumbrado, su acento aunque era muy bueno a veces aun fallaba algo, muy alto, demasiado alto para ser japonés. Definitivamente extranjero.

Esas facciones… tenían algo de japonés por supuesto, uno de sus dos padres lo era, el otro… era difícil, en occidente hay mucha mezcla así que es difícil definir, pero estudiando sus fotos, estudiando sus rasgos en vivo, en diferentes ropas con diferentes peinados, observando su forma de andar le recordaba a alguien.

La siguiente vez que lo vio en vivo otra vez fue aproximadamente un año después, hasta ese entonces Akira había estado siguiendo su carrera cuidadosamente y cada vez había estado más seguro de ello. Cuando supo que volvía a trabajar con él se preparó bien.

Era una campaña para Dolce & Gabbana, elegancia y distinción pura, con un traje de etiqueta y bien peinado con toda su hermosa cara descubierta y su espalda apoyada contra la pared.

Perfecto, era la misma imagen que una vez una joven modelo hizo dar la vuelta al mundo décadas a tras, vestida con un traje de hombre y su hermoso cabello dorado repeinado hacia atrás descubriendo sus facciones divinas que la llevarían a convertirse en una de las más grandes modelos del mundo.

Cuando él, Matsumoto Akira tan sólo era un adolescente aficionado a la fotografía, su musa de por vida, su amor platónico, la gran Jullie Volkova, ahora Jullie Hizuri.

.

.

*He aquí el vestido de Kyoko, (quitar los espacios):

i163. photobucket albums/t298/ DesheraLoveless/ Odds% 20and% 20Ends/Darkkyoko


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo XII: **La leyenda de Lilith**

.

.

-De-demonio transmutacional, cambiaformas inhumano- murmuraba Sho con los ojos abiertos como platos y con profundas ojeras bajo ellos- pequeña sanguijuela chupasangre, devoradora de belleza...

Ojos dorados como los de un tigre, cabello anaranjado, un elegante vestido negro ceñido al menudo cuerpo. Movimientos suaves y delicados, pero firmes y exigentes, un aura llena de elegancia y arrogancia, así es como Kyouko estaba vendiendo aquella joya en ese video.

Sho sabía que Shouko-san le estaba ocultando algo así que se dirigió al baño con su móvil para acceder a través de internet a más información y se topó con esto. Sin quererlo se había quedado hipnotizado, sin quererlo había leído los comentarios, sin quererlo había visto los videos anexos donde salían imágenes de "Natsu" el nuevo personaje de Kyouko y de ahí a recopilaciones de fragmentos de video hechos por fans, foros de fans, la página oficial de la serie, incluso había empezado a ver un capítulo aleatorio de la serie si no fuera porque Shouko-san lo había ido a buscar.

-Sho, llevas media hora ahí dentro ¿todo bien?- preguntó la manager a través de la puerta.

-Sí- dijo con una cara aterradora, saliendo de la estancia- sólo necesito un café.

-E…está bien- tartamudeó la mujer- ve al estudio, ahora te lo llevo yo.

-No, iré yo.- respondió con un tono demandante sin darse la vuelta mientras se marchaba con pasos largos. Shouko no se atrevió a contradecirle y fue al estudio a esperarle... durante horas.

.

.

.

-Buenas tardes Sawara-san- saludó alegre Kyoko al entrar al despacho del jefe de la sección de talentos.

-Buenas tardes, Kyoko, tiempo sin verte- respondió el hombre- veo que últimamente estás muy ajetreada.

-Síp- sonrió contenta.

-Me alegro, eso siempre es bueno. Verás, me encantaría quedarme a charlar contigo pero como sabrás estos días estamos más concurridos que de costumbre, por eso te he tenido que citar al mediodía.-Se disculpó el hombre.

-No importa.

-Y por eso es que te presentaré rápidamente las peticiones que me han llegado para ti y mi especial recomendación sobretodo teniendo en cuenta estas fechas y de parte de quien viene.- Le pasó uno de las múltiples carpetas donde se podía leer "Dead Moon" by Paco Rabanne.

-¿Qué es…?

-Es un anuncio, esta vez es un perfume - explicó el hombre- te lo recomiendo especialmente por tres motivos. Primero, Paco Rabanne es una marca muy poderosa e influyente especialmente si de perfumes se trata, segundo trabajarás otra vez con Matsumoto Akira, es él el que te contrata de hecho y tercero, tu compañero para el homologo de la fragancia en masculino será Ren. Éxito garantizado. - Terminó el hombre con el pulgar arriba.

La mente de Kyoko se quedó en blanco. ¿Trabajar con Tsuruga-san? ¿¡Ella!? ¿¡Cómo Kyoko!? Imposible ¿Cómo se supone que debería mirarlo? ¿Cómo debería actuar? ¿Cómo podría estar en el mismo espacio que él sin echarse a correr? ¡Imposible! Definitivamente imposible.

-…Lamento muchísimo no poder dedicarte más tiempo, a demás supongo que Yashiro-san te habrá avisado que como Ren vuelve a estar activo, ya no puede ser tu manager así que seré yo el que te dé instrucciones directamente… Kyoko-san ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? Sí, no, sí… bueno, sí, entiendo, el anuncio, lo miraré- dijo atropelladamente mientras se levantaba torpemente- no le quito más tiempo, Sawara-san, mañana le contesto.

-De acuerdo- respondió el hombre extrañado por su actitud- ¡ah!, toma, no olvides el resto de ofertas, míralas con tranquilidad y me vas diciendo- Le dijo pasándole unas cuantas carpetas más- si necesitas consejo llámame.

-Sí, muchas gracias. Buenas tardes- Se despidió la joven.

-Buenas tardes.- Que chica más rara, cualquiera en su situación estaría saltando de emoción.

.

"¿Un trabajo con Tsuruga-san? No bromees, si todavía vivo con miedo de volver a encontrármelo ¿cómo podría trabajar con él? de sólo pensar en todas las cosas que he hecho…" pensó empezando a recordar una por una todas esas ocasiones en las que había actuado demasiado cercana con Tsuruga-san.

-¡Waaa! ¡Soy una pervertida!- gritó y empezó a correr para salir lo más deprisa de ahí, sorprendiendo a todo el personal de la oficina.

"No puedo, no puedo, no puedo…" Se decía así misma hasta que, en su larga huida se estampó contra algo duro que le quitó toda idea de la cabeza.

.

.

Sho había salido de Queen Records para dirigirse hacia el LME, en donde esperaba tener suerte y encontrar a ese demonio, que una vez pensó conocer. Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que clase de habilidoso artista del maquillaje había logrado hacer que esa niña insulsa pareciese sexy, o ¿habían sido retoques digitales? ¿cirugía estética?

Lo que estaba claro es que nadie podía cambiar de esa forma con un poco de pintura en la cara, y ya había visto suficiente. El ángel, el demonio (Mio), el otro demonio (la presentación del final de Dark Moon) y ahora esa tal Natsu.

Salió del taxi y entró al LME sorprendido por la cantidad de gente que había allí, bien, con tanto alboroto le sería más fácil engañar a las recepcionistas y preguntar por Kyouko. Y por fin, una vez se la encontrase le podría gritar todo lo a gusto que quisiera.

Sonrió para sí, había esperado ese momento desde que ella decidió ignorar su llamada hacía varias semanas, desde ese entonces había tenido que controlar su furia, pero ya no más.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante para llegar hacia las recepcionistas cuando una cabellera naranja se precipitó contra él, tirándolo al suelo.

-Pero mira por donde, contigo quería hablar yo.

.

.

-Ren, mañana es la sesión con Matsumoto Akira, el miércoles desfile y sesión de fotos de Dolcce & Gabbana, jueves Armani y Paco Rabanne, el viernes gala en la mansión de la señorita Nakahara, el sábado final explosivo de la semana de la moda, desfilarás para los tres diseñadores y el domingo por la mañana reunión con los patrocinadores.- Terminó Yukihito de leer su agenda, cerrándola de golpe.

-¿Me lo recuerdas por algún motivo en especial o es simple maldad?- preguntó Ren con rabia en los ojos.

-Maldad, sé que te acuerdas perfectamente de tu horario- contestó sonriendo de medio lado y recolocándose las gafas haciendo brillar sus cristales.

-Ya te he dicho que no pasó nada con Mogami-san.- Sabiendo el motivo de su cruel venganza.

-¿¡Y quién te cree!? Hasta los periodistas se están dando cuenta de que la tratas de forma diferente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Claro, como el señorito vive en su mundo… ¡Deberías estar más atento a tu kohai!- le regañó Yashiro- Últimamente en muchas de sus entrevistas el tema de la relación contigo sale muy a menudo.

-… Tampoco es novedad que me intenten relacionar con alguien, en realidad- dijo después de quedarse en silencio meditando la gravedad de la situación.

-Mira- dijo Yashiro sacando su móvil y enseñándole algunos pequeño artículos y preguntas aisladas en entrevistas escritas- ves, por el momento no son muy fuertes y ayuda bastante el hecho de que Kyoko-chan sea tan despistada e inocente que no se haya dado cuenta de que eres un lobo feroz vestido de cordero, eso la hace más creíble a la hora de contestar.

-¿¡Quién es un lobo feroz vestido de cordero!?

-Ren, esto es serio ¿eres consciente de que si estos rumores se intensifican ahora, la carrera de Kyoko-chan se podría ver alterada?

Claro que lo era, no era estúpido. Desde un principio había pensado en los pros y los contras de conquistar a Kyoko (en el caso de que lograse traspasar sus defensas) y, además de la edad el gran obstáculo con el que se había encontrado era el trabajo.

Kyoko era una principiante, en realidad ni siquiera había debutado oficialmente como actriz, pese a que llevara dos anuncios, dos series y un PV. Si empezaba una relación con él, sin que el mundo la reconociese primeramente, pensarían que los trabajos y el éxito que siguiera serian gracias a su influencia y no al talento y esfuerzo de ella. Definitivamente eso la destrozaría.

Él… quería empezar algo con ella, realmente sentía algo muy especial hacia Kyoko. Tal vez era eso que la gente llamaba amor, él no sabía cómo definirlo y tampoco le importaba. Sólo la necesitaba. Pero si algo sabía es que Kyoko era lo suficientemente importante para que primara su felicidad sobre la de él.

-Sólo tengo que desmentirlo ¿no? como siempre- dijo con un tono más grave de lo normal- de todas formas nuestra relación es Kohai-senpai.

-Mmm no sé si esta vez será así de fácil- murmuró Yashiro- tú nunca has tenido una protegida, eres conocido por tu amabilidad, en especial con aquellos que se esfuerzan pero el hecho de que muestres favoritismo por alguien le resulta un poco extraño a la prensa, así que intentaran ahondar todo lo que puedan.

-Sigue sin ser nuevo, la prensa rosa saca cosas incluso de donde no las hay, no te preocupes por mí, lo importante será instruir bien a Mogami-san en esto.

-Despreocúpate, ya lo he hecho. Mientras afronte la situación con tranquilidad, su personalidad despistada hará el resto.- Sonrió Yashiro.

.

.

Al ver a Sho a Kyoko se le pusieron los pelos de punta. ¿Qué hacia él ahí? ¡Lo que le faltaba!

-Creo que me tienes que explicar unas cuantas cosas ¿no?

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!?- prácticamente gritó haciendo que varias de las personas a su alrededor se giraran a verlos, esto era el colmo, lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era encontrarse con Sho y más para escuchar alguna de sus estupideces. Se echó a andar sonrojada por la furia y la vergüenza.

-Tú sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando- dijo Sho- cogiéndola del brazo cuando estuvieron en una esquina más apartada- ¿crees que me vas a poder engañar con una actuación de chica indiferente?

-¿Q… qué?- Tartamudeó, blanca como el papel ¿Cómo? ¿A… acaso la había descubierto, había descubierto su actuación como Setsuka Heel?

-Haciéndote la dura- siguió él arrogante- ¿crees que así conseguirás que me interese por ti?

"Oh Dios, realmente me descubrió ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Ahora todo el proyecto de los hermanos Heel estará arruinado por mi culpa, y Tsuruga-san… ¿qué dirá Tsuruga-san?"

-Admito que me sorprendiste, nunca esperé ese trato tan grosero por tu parte, pero claro que se puede esperar de la Kohai de Tsuruga Ren- dijo mirándola con burla, viéndola ahí con la cabeza gacha sin moverse dándole la espalda, como confirmando en silencio lo que él decía.

"Me odiará, seguro me odiará por descuidada y torpe, porque seguro éste estúpido me descubrió porque me volví a dejar llevar por mi odio"

De repente empezó a sentir como una solitaria lágrima corría por su mejilla y abrió los ojos sorprendida para después entrecerrarlos mientras se empezaban a formar más y más lagrimas.

"No, no quiero que me odie. No quiero decepcionarle. Yo… yo quiero poder verlo como un igual, quiero poder caminar a su misma altura, a su lado, quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mí, quiero poder seguir ayudándolo como Setsu, como Kyoko, como lo que haga falta… ¡yo quiero trabajar con él!"

-¡Pero colgarme el teléfono es demasiado!- gritó furioso Sho señalándola con el dedo, ignorante de todo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Kyoko.

-¿Eh?- Murmuró Kyoko confundida dejando de temblar de repente y volviéndose tímidamente hacia él.

-No te hagas la inocente, después de que estuvimos hablando en el coche y de que te llevase a comer incluso te trajese amablemente al trabajo- a Kyoko se le hinchó una vena ante el filtro de realidad que tenía el tipo- te haces la indiferente y la chica dura al no contestarme al teléfono, y yo preocupado por ti ¡nunca más! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Nunca más me preocuparé por ti! Te dejaré con ese degenerado de Tsuruga Ren y te las apañarás tu sola con él y…

Una alegre melodía de móvil interrumpió el monologo haciendo que Kyoko rebuscase en su bolso y dejara de escucharle.

-Moshi, moshi- contestó la chica al teléfono.

-…..

-Sí, está aquí- contestó Kyoko y le pasó a Sho su móvil- es para ti.

-Seh- contestó Sho.

-¿¡Dónde se supone qué estás!?

Se le había vuelto a escapar a Shouko-san ¿eh? Eso explicaba el que no estuviera con ella y que sin embargo vagueara por ahí. Observó a Sho hacer aspavientos, nervioso y reposó la espalda en la pared en espera de que le devolviese su móvil.

Así que se acababa de dar un susto de muerte ella sola y en realidad como había supuesto en un principio, él sólo había venido a gritarle un rato. Desde luego cuanto tiempo libre tienen algunos… pero al parecer no la había descubierto como Setsu, el secreto de los hermanos Heel estaba todavía guardado y, por una vez en su vida Shotaro había hecho algo bueno por ella ¡y gratis! Gracias a él se había dado cuenta de que quería trabajar con Tsuruga-san más que nada en el mundo y que si tenía que enfrentar sus miedos lo haría.

.

.

-Bien todos, ya terminamos por hoy- suspiró Matsumoto

-Muchas gracias por el trabajo- dijo Ren inclinándose levemente.

-Sí, sí lo mismo digo, por cierto, ¿ya tienes una respuesta para mí sobre la campaña de Dead Moon?- Preguntó interesado- ¡Yumi deja de sobarle y lárgate de una vez, los mayores estamos hablando!- Le espetó de repente a la modelo que estaba colgada del brazo de Ren apretándoselo fuertemente contra sus pechos. Una vez dicho esto, la chica se fue enfurruñada a su camerino, pero sin atreverse a decir nada.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que ahora tengo demasiados trabajos y no creo poder llegar a esta macrocampaña también…

-Para- le cortó Akira- verás eres la elección estrella de Rabanne, has sido elegido específicamente por él, pero entiendo, si no tienes tiempo… no hay nada que se pueda hacer- Suspiró teatralmente- Es una pena, ella estaba tan ilusionada por trabajar contigo otra vez, tendré que decirle a Kyoko-san que su pareja de promocional será otra.- Dijo mirándolo de reojo

-¿Kyoko?

-Sí, esta misma mañana me han llamado del LME aceptando la solicitud que le hice, yo estaba seguro de que tú también lo harías así que te suscribí como modelo masculino, no te preocupes- le dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro y sonriéndole- me encargaré de buscar un joven y atractivo modelo que te pueda igualar. Te arrepentirás de no haber aceptado mi oferta.- Dijo con tono serio.

-Acepto- Dijo Ren rápidamente con fuego en los ojos.

-De acuerdo- "Tan fácil de manejar" pensó el director sonriendo.

.

.

.

Respiró hondo y entró en el estudio.

Hoy era ESE día, el día que había estado temiendo y ansiando a la vez, el día que comenzaría a rodar el comercial con Tsuruga-san. Llevaba toda la semana esperándolo, imaginándose mil y una formas de confrontar a su compañero, se sentía al borde de un abismo… no quería saltar ¡era un suicidio! pero tampoco quería quedarse donde estaba.

Con el tiempo y las noches en vela, llegó a la conclusión de que daba igual cuanto pensase, rumiase, maquinara y planificara, al final las cosas saldrían como quisieran, así que lo mejor sería reunir valor y ser lo más profesional que pudiese, lo que había ocurrido como los hermanos Heel se quedaría entre los hermanos Heel… hasta que la situación lo permitiese. Ella desde luego no iba a sacar el tema y confiaba que Tsuruga-san tampoco, y mucho menos teniendo trabajo por medio. Sólo tenía que empezar a entrenar ese corazón suyo de actriz y quitar porciones; debía tomárselo como un trabajo, entonces sería capaz de soportarlo.

Cuando entró a la sala asignada, Tsuruga-san estaba grabando ya. A él le habían citado dos horas antes para poder hacer la segunda parte del anuncio primero y que pudiera coincidir con ella.

Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos más reteniendo en su retina esos gestos elegantes e inmisericordiosos de un verdadero Emperador de la noche, antes de irse a maquillar.

.

.

-"¿¡Qué demonios es esto!?"- pensó Kyoko aterrorizada al ver el guión completo. "No, aquí tiene que haber algún error"

-Pe… perdón Matsumoto-san, pero aquí dice que se me encontrará des…desnuda en el ataúd.- Tartamudeó Kyoko acercándose al director con pasos temblorosos.

-Oh, ¿te preocupa el desnudo?- preguntó el director despreocupado.

Kyoko asintió fervientemente, terriblemente sonrojada.

Todos en el staff se volvieron hacia su conversación, especialmente Ren y Yashiro quien no podía creer lo que oía.

-No te preocupes, no estarás desnuda- "Menos mal" pensó ella aliviada- llevarás puesto un fantástico tanga erótico, mira ahí está- dijo señalando hacia los percheros de vestuario- y por la parte de arriba, estarás cubierta por una sabana negra (semitranparente y que se te caerá en cuanto te levantes)- dijo muy rápidamente y por lo bajo- pero tu desnudo no lo grabaremos, queremos un anuncio para todos los públicos, a demás eres una actriz profesional ¿o no?

-E…eso- empezó Yukihito quien quiso interponerse entre la conversación, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Espera- susurró Ren, serio.

-Pe…pero esto no se me había dicho en ningún momento- "¿desnudarme, en frente de desconocidos, en frente de Tsuruga-san…? Nunca, definitivamente, nunca"

-Eres una profesional…- presionó el director.

-Yo, no hago este tipo de trabajos- le cortó con tono filoso. No tenía nada en contra de aquellas que podían desnudarse sin más, pero ella no había sido educada así, su cuerpo era suyo y para la persona que ella eligiera, no era una exposición.

Matsumoto se quedó estático cuando ella le cortó la frase. Nunca, en toda su vida una persona se había atrevido a imponerse o negarse a nada de lo que él hubiese exigido, por muy difícil que fuese y menos si esa persona estaba por debajo de él en cuanto a rango.

La miró a los ojos y sólo vio férrea determinación.

Esa chica no es que no lo pudiese hacer, es que no quería, iba en contra de sus principios y ese había sido un "no" rotundo e inamovible. Jugó su última carta.

-Me decepcionas Kyoko-chan, creí que realmente eras alguien de valor, que amaba la interpretación, pero por un pequeño obstáculo te das por vencida… lamentable.

-Los valores de una persona nunca son lamentables, Matsumoto-san, si me hubiera avisado de esto no le habría causado problemas con mi presencia, si me disculpa- se despidió con una inclinación pasando de largo ante Ren quien tenía una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Qu… qué se supone que era todo esto? ¿Acaso tenía este tipo de guión preparado desde el principio?" pensó Kyoko yéndose a grandes zancadas a cambiarse de ropa. ¡Dios! Estaba muerta de vergüenza y todo delante de Tsuruga-san, tenía ganas de llorar ¡pero no le iba dar el gusto a ese cretino!

"Tsk, mocosa inteligente y testaruda" Pensó Akira malhumorado. Esa campaña iba a ser todo un bombazo ¡lo sabía! En su cabeza estaba maquinada una esencia que sólo ella iba a poder representar a la perfección, y le acababa de demostrar que era completamente cierto. ¡La convertiría en un icono!

-Contratada- declaró Akira antes de que se marchara- se acercó a kyoko, cogió una fina sábana negra con brocado del decorado y la colocó sobre la cabeza y los hombros ante la sorpresa de ella- De ahora en adelante, todo el mundo te conocerá, me encargaré de convertirte en el icono no sólo de esta marca, sino de la moda.

-Pe…pero…-

-Kyoko ¿sabes cómo se llama el perfume femenino?

-Dead Moon.

-No. Eso es el nombre general de la fragancia, el nombre concreto para mujer es Dead Moon, Lilith.

…

-¿Sabes quienes Lilith?- preguntó de repente con ojos excitados- Lilith fue la primera esposa de Adán, hecha de polvo como él, su igual. Pero Adán la quería someter y obligarla a yacer debajo de él, Lilith encolerizada pronunció el nombre de Dios y abandonó el Edén y a Adán. Aunque los ángeles en nombre de Dios, le pidieron que regresara ella se negó y se quedó viviendo a las orillas del Mar Rojo con los demonios, convirtiéndose en una de ellos.

Ante esta historia todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Nadie sabía muy bien que quería decir con ella.

-No te preocupes, Kyoko, cambiaré el guión para que no haya desnudo- dijo Akira- porque tú eres Lilith, tú eres esa persona que prefiere irse al infierno antes que ser sometida. Ese es el aura que necesito para el perfume femenino y tú eres su encarnación.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo XIII: **It´s a Man´s World**

.

.

.

-Bien, déjame ver lo que acabas de grabar- dijo Akira- delante del monitor, mientras Kyoko y Ren andaban hacia ellos para ver los resultados.

Se veía una habitación barroca oscura y lúgubre y al fondo de ella un ataúd que se abría de golpe con un chirrío, dentro de él se podía apreciar la imagen de una hermosísima mujer durmiente de piel completamente blanca e inmaculada y largo cabello negro desparramado sobre el mullido interior rojizo. De repente abrió los ojos de golpe al son de la música que sonaba de fondo mostrando unos iris completamente azabaches.

Sacó una pálida pierna desnuda del ataúd, luego sacó la otra y la fina sábana negra que tapaba su desnudez se deslizó hasta caer al suelo, mientras la hermosa súcubo andaba descalza y de puntillas por la estancia.

En las siguientes secuencias se veían imágenes de ella mientras se colocaba las medias en una de sus ligas, como se enroscaba diferentes abalorios en los brazos y al pasar descalza cerca de la ventana donde la luna llena se empezaba a dejar notar a través de los jirones de nubes oscuras para alcanzar un frasco de forma esférica y oscura para cogerlo con anhelo y refrescarse con su fragancia deslizándolo mientras por su cuello hasta su pecho cubierto solo de momento por el velo que cubría también su espalda desde su cabeza.*

La siguiente imagen fue de la mujer completamente vestida con un traje de corsé y una cortísima falda desde donde caía en forma de cola de novia un velo transparente. Todo el conjunto en negro, resaltando su pálida piel y sus rojizos labios. La hermosa mujer se acercó a la vieja ventana y la abrió de par en par haciendo flotar a la vez las blancas cortinas y sus oscuros cabellos y sin más dilación saltó desde lo alto del edificio a la imponente ciudad nocturna.

En el momento en que su presencia y la de la luna llena se solaparon la figura de la mujer empezó a deshilacharse hasta volverse pequeñas mariposas negras y opacar por un leve instante la luna, como si de un eclipse se tratase para después volver a juntarse al tocar suelo.

Ella caminaba, con pasos gatunos, por calles poco o muy transitadas, daba igual… los humanos vendrían a su fragancia igualmente. Todos caían, hombres y mujeres, todos se ofrecían, era irresistible.

Acababa de tirar al último humano cuando olió una fragancia realmente deliciosa. Deseable, muy deseable. Levantó la cabeza y se volvió con un leve tinte rojizo en sus ojos.

Ahí estaba, un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro, no tanto como el de ella, peinado hacia atrás, de porte elegante y altamente magnético.

Ahh, él era como ella. Sonrió de medió lado y anduvo hacia él con pasos gatunos. Sí, él era un ser de la noche como ella. Tiró de su corbata le dio la espalda pegándose a su pecho y dejó que Ren la estrechase hasta morderle el cuello con fiereza mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello y sonreía fijamente a cámara.

.

-Perfecto- Sonrió satisfecho- De acuerdo, Simon, utilizaremos la media sonrisa que le dirige a Ren cuando lo reconoce para el cartel promocional, así que hazme un buen enmarcado y mándasela al secretario de Rabanne para que dé su visto bueno.

-Lo siento Mogami-san ¿te he hecho mucho daño?- Le preguntó Ren

-No, no, todo está bien.

-Matsumoto-san ¿enmarco también la última imagen de Kyoko-san y Tsuruga-san abrazados para el comercial conjunto?

-Sí, pero no la envíes, como tenemos que repetirla con la parte de Ren, enviaremos la que haya quedado mejor.- Dijo Akira.

-Muy bien, Kyoko, Ren ya os podéis marchar- les dijo Matsumoto- mañana, Kyoko rodaremos tus escenas de calle y con Ren grabaremos el "despertar", a ver si nos da tiempo.- Dijo para sí mismo.

-Matsumoto-san no tengo el guión, de las "escenas de calle"- dijo Kyoko, un poco preocupada.

-Eso es porque todavía no lo he ideado, te lo daré mañana- Contestó tranquilamente.

"Pe…Pero mañana es la grabación" pensó atónita Kyoko "Este hombre hace lo que quiere"

.

-Mogami-san ¿te llevo a casa?- Le preguntó Ren al salir de los camerinos.

-No, muchas gracias-contestó ella- aún tengo que ir al LME.

-Bueno, entonces te llevo igualmente.- Replicó el hombre

-No, en serio, no es necesario.

-Insisto.

-Muchas gracias.- Accedió finalmente con una inclinación de cabeza en agradecimiento.

.

.

Estaban en el coche de Ren de vuelta a su departamento, y había un tenso silencio entre el actor y su manager, cosa rara y más teniendo en cuenta que acababa de estar cerca de Kyoko. En esos momentos debería tener un alocado y parlanchín compañero… pero no.

Tomo aire con pesadez, sin estar seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Probablemente le causaría problemas, probablemente se arrepentiría…

-¿Qué te pasa Yashiro-san?- Preguntó con tranquilidad Ren, y como había esperado en seguida la bomba explotó.

-¿¡Cómo podías estar tan calmado ante el abuso hacia kyoko-chan!?- Le espetó Yashiro a Ren mientras este conducía con cara apacible y sin decir nada durante unos interminables segundos.

-No estaba calmado- dijo cerrando los ojos para después volverlos a abrir con un brillo extraño en ellos- pero me tenía que asegurar de que Mogami-san está preparada para enfrentarse a esta clase de situaciones. Las presiones de este tipo son bastante comunes en esta industria, por desgracia.

-¿Y si le hubiese pasado algo?- volvió a insistir el manager no contento con su respuesta.

-Yashiro-san ¿De verdad piensas que Mogami-san es el tipo de persona que aceptaría esa clase de trabajo?

-…No sabía que Matsumoto Akira hacia estas cosas- suspiró Yashiro después de reflexionar la pregunta que le había hecho Ren- es realmente despreciable, ¡Kyoko-chan sólo tiene diecisiete años!

-Matsumoto está acostumbrado a modelos profesionales y a hacer y deshacer sus guiones en cuestión de segundos y nunca recibe quejas porque los resultados son buenos, así que los que trabajan para él hacen lo que pide. No necesita obligar a nadie.

Yashiro aún no estaba convencido del todo. La actitud pasiva de Ren lo había frustrado increíblemente. Él debería haberla salvado como un príncipe de cuento de hadas de los que le gustan a Kyoko-chan y así estaría un paso más cerca de ella. Seguro que Kyoko-chan habría estado tan agradecida que habría caído en sus brazos irremediablemente.

-Equivocado- masculló Ren.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó desconcertado el manager.

-Me puedo imaginar lo que estas fantaseando y te puedo asegurar que ni de lejos- Dijo Ren con los ojos entrecerrados mirando al frente de la carretera- Lo más probable, es que ella, de hecho, se hubiese sentido ofendida por haberla considerado lo suficientemente "débil" como para tener que auxiliarla.

-Pe…

-Mogami-san no es una dama en apuros, Yashiro-san- le cortó con un suspiro- y más cuando de actuación u orgullo se trata, deberías saberlo- terminó mirándole.

.

.

Eran las diez de la noche del segundo día de grabación de Dead Moon, sin, por supuesto, ser avisada de nada, después de vestirla con ese traje de negro corsé y falda de tubo con velo, la llevaron a una zona apartada de callejuelas que parecían haber sido alquiladas por el set y donde se rodaría la última parte.

-Vale, las escenas que vamos a grabar ahora son escenas que introduciremos en tu caso, mientras "te vistes". Quiero ver cómo vas devorando hombres y mujeres en tu cacería nocturna, es un anuncio de dos tiempos. Explicó el director- Ren ya ha grabado su cacería, y esta mañana grabamos su "despertar". Hoy te toca deambular por las oscuras calles de Tokyo a ti, luego eso lo uniremos con la secuencia en la que te encuentras con Ren grabada ayer.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella- ¿El guión?

-No hay- Respondió despreocupado el director.

-….

-Lo que he pensado para ti, es que irás caminando por estas calles oscuras de noche, a veces alumbrada por la luz de las farolas, a veces por la de los edificios nocturnos, otras secuencias serán en callejones.- Explicaba Akira- No hay nada en especifico si es estás lo que estás esperando, sólo coge a cualquiera de los extras que hay distribuidos y atráelos a ti, engatúsalos, bésalos, lámelos… lo que quieras, para al final morderlos fieramente y dejarlos caer deslizantes por tu cuerpo.

Kyoko estaba impresionada ante sus palabras ¿¡no había guión!? ¿Tenía que improvisar?

-Recuerda, eres Lilith, nadie se puede resistir a ti, hombres, mujeres… todos se caen a tus pies.- Le dijo el director poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, como si esa declaración de por si bastase.

"Eres Lilith…" "Sé Lilith" "¿Pero quién es Lilith?"

-Bien, preparaos todos- avisó el hombre.

"¡No, espera!" Pensó nerviosa "Lilith…" "¡Lilith…!" "Lilith es… la primera mujer… ¡no, eso no es lo importante!"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Tú eres Lilith" recordó las palabras de Akira "tú eres esa persona que prefiere irse al infierno antes que ser sometida" "es cierto" pensó Kyoko, tal vez en eso se parecían un poco.

Pero a demás Lilith era una súcubo, algo parecido a un demonio, un vampiro, bruja… a Lilith la habían relacionado con lo oscuro, lo malvado… Y lo erótico. Cierto, ese perfume vendía erotismo, no debía olvidarlo.

Inspiró aire y abrió los ojos. Ya lo tenía.

Lilith, la arrogancia de una mujer con el orgullo elevado hasta más allá del Edén y los Infiernos, con el erotismo de un súcubo, la belleza de un vampiro y la maldad de un demonio… ah, y una pizca de elegancia tradicional por parte de su representante.

.

-Perfecto- dijo Akira cuando Kyoko salió de cambiarse en el camerino- Fantástico, Kyoko-chan, eso ha sido simplemente Lilith.

-M…muchas gracias- murmuró avergonzada-¿Ya hemos terminado?

-Sí, sólo tendréis que venir un día más para las sesiones fotográficas para los carteles. Pero ya hemos terminado de grabar.

-Matsumoto-san, ya lo tengo, a ver qué le parece- dijo uno de los diseñadores gráficos que trabajaban en el ordenador.

-Mira Kyoko-chan, esto te gustará- dijo Akira- Es la primera escena remodelada, el prototipo.

-¿Eh?

Se veía una habitación barroca oscura y lúgubre y al fondo de ella un ataúd que se abría de golpe con un chirrío, dentro de él se podía apreciar la imagen de una hermosísima mujer durmiente de piel completamente blanca e inmaculada y largo cabello negro desparramado sobre el mullido interior rojizo. De repente abrió los ojos de golpe al son de la música que sonaba de fondo mostrando unos iris completamente azabaches.

Sacó una pálida pierna del ataúd, esa imagen se superpuso con esa misma pierna pero recubierta de unas finas medias y con un tacón mientras una persona caía desangrada al suelo de una solitaria calle en las sombras, luego sacó la otra pierna desnuda y la fina sábana negra que tapaba su desnudez durmiente se deslizó hasta caer al suelo, mientras la hermosa súcubo andaba descalza y de puntillas por la estancia.

-¿Te gusta? Hemos añadido escenas de la cacería, vamos a superponerlas durante la parte en la que estas en la habitación vistiéndote. Intercalaremos la gran mayoría de escenas recién grabadas hasta llegar al punto en el que después de saltar por la ventana llegas al callejón solitario; ahí es donde los "dos tiempos" se reúnen. Por ahora sólo tenemos esta muestra, pero el anuncio irá así.

-Ohh

-Este anuncio tiene varios puntos interesantes Kyoko-chan. Primero, no se os ve la cara ni la figura completamente ni a Ren ni a ti hasta que no os encontráis el uno con el otro, eso le da mucho misterio; Segundo, la temática de géneros, nunca se había tratado que un perfume pudiese atraer tanto a hombres como a mujeres ¡esto será una revolución!; y tercero, el orden de las escenas, aquí estarán mezcladas hasta casi el final.

-La música, no te olvides de coordinar la música.-Dijo de repente el director al ingeniero, sorprendiendo a Kyoko- Hasta el minuto 1:21 es de Kyoko, el resto de Ren. Cuando empieza con el estribillo en el minuto 1:06 Kyoko salta por la ventana. ¡Por favor!, ¿¡es que lo tengo que hacer todo yo!?

"Dios mío, esto sí que es dedicación" pensó Kyoko con una gota de sudor en la cabeza viendo cómo el hombre hacía y deshacía, criticaba y mandaba mil cosas a la vez cuando eran las tres de la madrugada, y después de todo el día grabando.

.

.

Ren se despertó por la mañana en la habitación de aquel hotel que se había convertido en los últimos meses en su segunda casa. Miró a la cama que estaba pegada a la suya pero sin deshacer y suspiró.

Él se reincorporaba hoy al trabajo como B.J., aunque era sábado y por lo tanto al día siguiente no tendría que actuar como Cain Heel, pero Kyoko sin embargo lo haría el lunes, al parecer tenía reunión pre-grabación con Box-R.

Se levantó y recogió su ropa para cambiarse después de la ducha, no era necesario ya que ella no estaba, pero era simple rutina. Tampoco era necesario que caminase encorvado y arrastrando los pies, ni que se encendiese un cigarro antes siquiera de desayunar, pero ¡eh! tampoco iba a desayunar, no estaba ahí su hermana para obligarlo… y eso no le gustaba.

Ahh como iba a echar de menos esas rutinas. Ahora mismo Kyoko, como buena Setsu debería estar reprendiéndolo por haberse despertado tarde, no, debería haberlo despertado ella prácticamente tirándolo de la cama. Ahora mismo se encontraría haciendo el desayuno para los dos y mientras pidiéndole que se diese prisa con la ducha, que no se olvidase de secarse bien el pelo… si le viese con un cigarro tan pronto por la mañana ya se lo abría quitado de la boca y pisado con sus altos tacones, le habría mirado con fingida indignación y dicho algo como "si nii-san muere yo tendré que buscar un ataúd lo suficientemente grande para los dos, es muy problemático" o algo así.

Luego pasarían todo el día juntos, comerían juntos, caminarían juntos, le podría comprar ropa con la excusa de que era su onii-san, incluso tal y como estaban las cosas ahora la podía coger de la mano o de la cintura y dormir en la misma cama.

Suspiró, mientras abría el grifo de la ducha. Sin los hermanos Heel ¿cómo haría entonces para acercarse a Kyoko? En ese último tiempo había podido entrever cómo a veces bajaba la guardia con él. Estaba casi seguro de que en el momento en el que se besaron en Tokushima, una parte de ella estaba presente. Y el hecho de que a partir de ese momento ella actuara raro con él se lo demostraba, porque si simplemente se lo hubiese tomado como una actuación, si se lo hubiese dejado todo a Setsu, a ella no tendría que haberle afectado, él mismo le enseño eso con "las reglas básicas del corazón de un actor".

Así que no podía, definitivamente no podía dejarlo así. No cuando ella empezaba a ceder. No cuando ella se empezaba a sonrojar por su presencia, no cuando ella parecía genuinamente feliz cuando actuaban como novios.

Tendría que buscar una forma de acercarse a ella después de terminar el proyecto de B.J., pero mientras, seguiría disfrutando de su noviazgo incestuoso.

.

.

-Buenas tardes Sawara-san- saludó Kyoko entrando en el despacho del jefe de la sección de talentos del LME

-Buenas tardes Kyoko-san, por favor siéntate- dijo el hombre- Ah, disculpa por todo esto, hacerte venir casi cada día, te estamos buscando un manager, pero no es fácil.

-No importa, estoy bien así.

-Me alegro, pero de todas formas intentaremos que esta situación no dure mucho. Mira- dijo el jefe mostrándole en la pantalla de ordenador un grafico.- Ves, tu popularidad desde que se expandió el anuncio de Pandora no sólo a Tokyo sino al resto de Japón se ha incrementado notablemente, eso ha hecho que aún más gente esté interesada en Box R y en Natsu.

-Eso es genial- sonrió emocionada Kyoko.

-Aham. Kyoko-san - Dijo serio Sawara- Pronto emperezarás, el rodaje de la segunda temporada de Box R ¿verdad?

-Eh sí, el lunes, es decir pasado mañana- "y el de Setsu también, de hecho"- ¿por qué? -preguntó un poco confusa por su tono.

- Y ahora mismo estás haciendo otro anuncio para Matsumoto Akira…- dijo más para sí mismo- ¿dónde vives?

-¿Eh?

-Te pregunto que como es el lugar en el que vives, si vives con alguien más, eso.

-Pues vivo en la planta alta de un restaurante-posada, con la pareja que lo regenta, no son mis padres pero me tratan muy bien, allí era uno de los lugares donde trabajaba antes de entrar aquí.

-…Entiendo- murmuró serio el hombre.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó ella ante la seriedad del mayor.

-Mmm ¿sabes porque los famosos viven en pisos y mansiones con porteros y seguridad?

-¿Por qué son ricos?- contestó titubeante ella.

-No, porque son famosos.

-Lo siento Kyoko-san pero creo que deberías hacerte a la idea de que pronto tendrás que mudarte, una posada, incluso un piso normal y corriente en un barrio normal y corriente, no es un lugar seguro para una actriz famosa.- Le dijo con pesar el hombre.

-Pe…pero hasta ahora yo… yo nunca he tenido problemas, nadie me reconoce por la calle, a la casa a penas voy a dormir y suelo entrar por la puerta trasera del restaurante cuando hay gente.- Intentó explicarse ella con voz ahogada.

-Eso es por ahora- intentó razonar el hombre- pero ten en cuenta que cada vez haces más papeles, la gente está más interesada y créeme cuando las personas se interesan por algo mirarán dos veces a ver si simplemente "esa" persona que se acaban de cruzar "se parece" a Natsu o a Mio o a la del anuncio de Pandora, o si "es ella realmente" y si en vez de dos, necesitan tres o cuatro veces te seguirán mirando.

No, no quería. Ellos habían sido lo único que le había quedado cuando Sho la había abandonado. La filosofía del Daruma del jefe era la que le había hecho levantarse de nuevo no importa cuántas veces se cayera, el cuchillo del jefe era el que le había permitido que Lory Takarada se fijase en ella, la amabilidad de okami-san era la que le había dado cobijo desde el primer día en su casa, su calidez era la que la había hecho aceptarla como si fuese una hija, confiando en ella en todas sus decisiones y en su trabajo duro.

Ese era su hogar, esa era su familia. Okami-san y el jefe siempre la habían apoyado y ayudado en todo, sin ellos no estaría aquí.

-No puedes confiar en que la gente no vaya a tener interés en reconocerte porque lo tendrá.- Seguía diciendo el hombre.

Kyoko sólo agachó la cabeza permitiendo que su flequillo ocultase sus ojos. Sus manos cerradas en puños temblaban bajo la mesa y sus hombros estaban encogidos y tensos.

-Si quieres podemos esperar un poco, pero dada la repercusión del anuncio de Pandora yo no esperaría a que saliese el de Dead Moon- avisó Sawara- si tiene el impacto que espera Matsumoto, definitivamente no estarás segura en esa casa.

-¿Hay algo más que desea decirme?- preguntó Kyoko en voz baja y con la cabeza todavía gacha.

-No, ¿a no ser que hayas cambiado respecto a la opinión de los trabajos que te pasé el otro día?

-No he cambiado de opinión- contestó con voz monótona- no quiero ninguno.

-Entonces eso es todo.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches entonces- se despidió ella evitando el contacto visual con su jefe.

-Kyoko, sé que es duro, pero por favor piénsalo.

Por primera vez, ya en la puerta, ella lo miró directamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y después asintió.

.

.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿A las doce de la noche? Era estúpido, debería irse…

Suspiró, siguió andando y pasó de largo el lujoso edificio al cual sus pies le habían llevado solos (y no quedaba precisamente cerca de su casa). Se paró debajo de una farola.

Él probablemente ya estaría durmiendo. Volvió a suspirar. "Sí, el probablemente ya estaría acostado, aunque parecía verse luz en su piso" Pensó Kyoko mientras se echaba hacia atrás y se ponía de puntillas intentando ver mejor.

"Maldición" Parecía una maldita acosadora, lo mejor sería que se fuese porque, para empezar ¿Qué hacía allí, frente a la casa de Tsuruga-san?

.

.

Ren estaba leyendo tranquilamente en su sofá las últimas ofertas de trabajo que Yashiro-san le había traído.

Curioso. Después de la experiencia que estaba teniendo como Cain Heel y Black Jack, después del anuncio con Kyoko, estos guiones se le estaban quedando demasiado cortos. Sí, se notaba que tenían potencial, pero eran más de lo mismo, nada de innovación ni creatividad, cero riesgo.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien llamó al timbre.

Ren miró el reloj. Eran las doce y veinte ¿Quién podría ser tan tarde y sin avisar?

¿Matsumoto? No creía que ese hombre supiese donde vivía.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al encontrar a una muy sonrojada Kyoko que cabizbaja y avergonzada se disculpaba por molestarlo a estas horas.

Al verla ahí, en el marco de la puerta colorada hasta las orejas y sin mirarlo a los ojos, él simplemente sonrió amablemente.

-¿Qué sucede Mogami-san?

.

.

-Así que Sawara-san cree que es mejor que te mudes de casa- concluyó Ren, después de que ella le contará la conversación que mantuvo con el jefe de talentos y su opinión al respecto.

Estaban los dos sentados en el sofá bebiendo té preparado por Ren, él sabía que el problema no residía en sí en tener que cambiarse de casa, sino en lo que dejaba atrás.

La miró fijamente, en cierta forma Kyoko era una persona que hasta el momento había logrado pasar desapercibida pese a la fama de sus personajes, pero Sawara-san tenía razón, eso no sería siempre así.

-¿Crees que debería marcharme?- preguntó ella por fin, fijando su mirada en él.

A Ren le dolió en el alma esa mirada. Era una mirada que le suplicaba que le dijese que no, que no era necesario, pero no se lo podía decir.

-Mogami-san, eres una actriz y no una cualquiera, eres una actriz popular, no es seguro para ti, ni para ellos- Vio como ella se encogía ante sus duras palabras, pero esa sería la única forma de convencerla- Si la gente se entera que vives en un lugar tan accesible, le darás problemas a tus caseros y no quieres eso ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza gacha otra vez, apretando con fuerza la taza de té. Ren al ver esto envolvió las manos de ella suavemente entre las suyas, sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

-Que te vayas a vivir a otro sitio no implica que pierdas contacto con aquellos a quienes quieres- le susurró mirándola a los ojos amablemente.

Ahh sí, ya entendía. Por eso su inconsciente la había llevado hasta esa casa.

Por algún motivo que no entendía del todo, ese hombre frente a ella siempre la ayudaba, ese hombre siempre sabía cómo guiarla y aconsejarla, la sola presencia, voz u olor de ese hombre siempre la hacía sentir segura y protegida.

Tan cálido…

¿Por qué? Era una pregunta para la que no quería tener respuesta. Porque ahí en el sofá de esa casa donde sabía que lo encontraría, estaban demasiado cerca, tanto que notaba su respiración mezclada con la suya propia, su aroma a recién bañado, que era diferente al de Cain Heel "Dios, que perfeccionista", su temperatura corporal, el largo de sus pestañas, sus ojos brillantes acercándose a ella, su nariz rozando con la suya…

…Espera ¿¡No estaba _demasiado_ cerca!?

.

.

* images02 /1 02/ 3dc7e02764a547bea80b653d91d92c9b /

Canción: Leanne Mitchell It's a Mans Man´s Man´s World 


	14. Chapter 14

AVISO: SPOILERS aquí integro el cap 199 y el 196 (más o menos)

Capítulo XIV: **The End Of Shinigami**

.

.

Verla ahí con la cabeza gacha, sus hombros juntos y sus manos aferrándose fuertemente a la taza de té que él mismo le había servido con una expresión de profunda angustia le hacía sentir como si le hubiesen clavado un filo en el pecho.

Sin pensarlo, envolvió las manos de ella con las suyas propias haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos y susurrándole palabras de consuelo de las cuales ni siquiera se acordaba, se fue acercando a ella atraído por esos ojos oro liquido.

Tan cerca, tan cerca… que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que Kyoko abrió exageradamente sus ojos, para luego inmediatamente cerrarlos con fuerza.

Pero ya era tarde, ella no se había apartado y él había reaccionado con mucha lentitud.

Sus labios se rozaron por un leve momento, un roce muy suave. Si no fuera por esa intensa descarga que sintió en su columna vertebral y por ese hormigueo en sus dedos pensaría que se lo había imaginado, pero pasó. Sin embargo para no cavar su propia tumba, Ren decidió convertir ese roce de labios en un accidente. Deslizó, igual de delicadamente, ese beso por su mejilla y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Pareces tener frío, Mogami-san ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado fuera?- Preguntó él quedamente en su oído- Será mejor que te des una ducha, yo mientras prepararé la habitación de invitados.

Ante eso Kyoko, quien había estado congelada en sus brazos como un maniquí sin vida, se empezó a separar mientras intentaba hablar.

-No…No es necesario, muchas gracias Tsuruga-san, pero creo que ya le he molestado lo suficiente- dijo mientras se levantaba- yo prefiero ir a casa.

-¿Estás segura?- ante lo cual ella asintió firmemente evitando, su mirada- De acuerdo, entonces por lo menos déjame que te lleve.

-No hace falta, de verdad

-No acepto un no por respuesta, es tarde, las calles de noche son peligrosas para una jovencita y además mañana tenemos trabajo como los hermanos Heel no quiero que te falten horas de sueño.

Sólo así pudo convencer a Kyoko de llevarla en coche al Darumaya, recordó Ren. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cerrando el grifo de la ducha.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer él ahora? Eso era lo que se había estado preguntando esa noche. Kyoko había cerrado fuertemente los ojos cuando él se había acercado claramente a besarla, pero no se había apartado ¿qué significaba eso? Y ahí iba de nuevo… ¿Era un visto bueno? No, sino no habría cerrado los ojos con esa desesperación, pero tampoco era un rechazo ¿no? la Kyoko que él conocía hasta ahora, se habría horrorizado (como le pasó cuando intentó besarla por San Valentín) o incluso podría llegar a querer golpearle como a Fuwa. Pero no fue así. ¿Eso era entonces, un avance? Ren sacudió la cabeza intentando desprenderse de esas ideas que no le habían llevado a nada en toda esa noche de insomnio ni le llevarían, pues con esa chica cualquier cosa podía pasar, más si con sentimientos tratabas.

Se secó el pelo y se vistió, ya totalmente metido en su rol como Cain Heel, después de todo tratar de predecirla a ella estaba fuera de toda lógica.

.

Setsu se encontraba haciendo el desayuno para ella y su hermano. Mecánicamente cascó el huevo y lo echó en la sartén.

"Así que me tendré que mudar, al fin y al cabo. Ya, muy bien, pero ¿con qué dinero? A penas me queda algo de lo que gané como Mio, prácticamente todo lo invertí en la academia de actores y la escuela, junto con los gastos de vivienda y comida del Darumaya, sólo pude ahorrar unos 600.000 yenes*" pensaba mientras sacaba el huevo de la sartén y metía unas sardinas.

Lo mismo pasaba con Box-R, de lo que más tenía ahorrado era de Pandora, donde Matsumoto-san se había mostrado generoso y le habían pagado sólo por un anuncio 500.000 yenes, pero por otra parte todavía no había cobrado por el de Dead Moon, claro que aún faltaban las fotos.

"Aún así, lo mire por donde lo mire, definitivamente no tengo dinero para un piso de famosos" Pensó negando con la cabeza, deprimida.

.

.

-Ya sé ahora entiendo- decía Manaka- la razón por la que Cain-san no quiere comunicarse con nosotros es porqués no está acostumbrado a ser informal con la gente porque es realmente tímido y eso no se lo permite…

"Qué…qué demonios" pensó Setsu escuchando atontada el discurso de esa chica que se había acercado felizmente hacia ellos, no, hacia su nii-san, en cuanto habían entrado por la puerta del estudio de grabación y había iniciado ese interminable monologo definiendo a su ¿tipo ideal? Eso es lo que se podría deducir por su mirada destellante.

-Además parece que te haces muchos enemigos- seguía la actriz- por eso todos los que tienen algún resentimiento contra ti te hacen la vida difícil- suspiró llena de emoción- A veces las personas a tu alrededor salen heridas, eso es a lo que más temes.

"¿Qué es lo que esta chica está diciendo?" Que se inventase cosas, vale, pero no valía que mirase con esa mirada brillante a su nii-san ¿¡qué eran todas esas jodidas florecillas a su alrededor!? Eso ya la estaba molestando, ya ni siquiera la escuchaba.

-Haz silencio- dijo Cain de repente con su voz grave y autoritaria- los sonámbulos sólo deberían hablar cuando están dormidos. Deja de seguirme, eres una molestia.

Ante esas duras palabras la chica se quedó congelada en el sitio. A Setsu, casi le dio pena…casi.

-Kyyyaaaa, lo hice- gritó enfebrecida, al parecer la primera fan de Cain Heel- obtuve una reacción de él.

"En realidad está feliz" Se sorprendió Setsu "¿Masoquista o simplemente idiota?"

-Cain-san, Cain-san, comamos juntos- pidió ella

"¿¡Cain-san!? ¿De verdad ere japonesa? ¿Cómo lo llamas por el nombre de pila sin haber cruzado palabra antes con él? ¿De dónde tanta familiaridad?"

-¡Manaka-chan despierta, este tipo no es Kyoushirou!- interrumpió Murasame

"¿Kyoushirou? Espera ¿Ese no era un personaje de manga?" Pensó Kyoko. Ahora que lo recordaba, de hecho algunos capítulos de la versión dorama de ese manga los había visto ella, porque el protagonista estaba interpretado por Kuu-san y sintió curiosidad por verlo actuar como un yankee después de que él fuese su maestro y se declarase su "padre".

"Así que esta chica se ha inventado un precioso cuento donde el aspecto actual de Tsuruga-san encaja a la perfección"

-¡Ella a malentendido todo porque haces cosas que no deberías!- Gritó Murasame, quien parecía terriblemente molesto con todo aquello, devolviéndola de repente a la conversación.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Cain con su habitual rostro sin emociones.

-¡No te hagas el tonto!- gritó Murasame irritado- ¡fuiste un poco amable con Manaka-chan el otro día! ¡Incluso le pusiste la mano encima!

"¿Amable?" Setsu abrió los ojos, sorprendida "Cain-nii-san no puede ser amable, no con nadie más que no sea su hermana" "¿¡Y qué demonios significa eso de poner la mano encima!?

-¿Qué… hiciste?- preguntó Setsu mirándole a los ojos retadoramente.

-En realidad… nada, yo sólo…Me encontré una moneda tirada en el suelo y se la devolví- explicó Cain con monotonía mirando a Setsu.

"Lo cierto es que ella se veía tan aterrorizada de que la moneda hubiese caído a mis pies que parecía un Hamster, más con todas esas latas encima, creí que le daría un infarto y moriría"- pensó Ren, recordando con humor la escena.

-¡No sólo recogiste la moneda, también acariciaste su cabeza sin razón! ¡Explícate!- exigió Murasame

-Kyyaa-gritó llena de emoción Manaka- Sus manos y sus ojos se sentían tan cálidos

"Eso fue un acto impulsivo. Su estatura, color de pelo y su reacción de pequeño roedor asustadizo me recordó a Mogami-san, hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella cuando conoció por primera vez a Cain Heel" pensó Ren "Fui descuidado y por semejanza actué como había actuado con Kyoko"

Setsu tragó saliva. Esto ya no tenía ninguna gracia. Absolutamente ninguna.

-…Así es… ¿por qué acariciaste su cabeza?- una oscuridad que había empezado a oprimir su pecho había llegado hasta su garganta, haciendo más severa su voz- ¿Por qué ofreces tu amabilidad a otra chica a parte de mi, nii-san?

-¿Hay algo malo con eso?- Preguntó Cain con cara despreocupada

"¿¡Acaso me está retando!? No bromees, claro que hay, algo malo Tsuruga-san, ¡claramente te has salido de tu papel! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que me cuesta mantener este personaje!? ¡No pierdas el tuyo por algo tan tonto como una moneda! ¡Si quieres ligar busca otro momento! ¡Maldición!"

-Incluso yo querría proteger a un pequeño roedor- dijo sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a la furibunda Kyoko disfrazada de Setsu que parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza.

-Has oído Manaka-chan, ese bastardo te considera al mismo nivel que un Hamster- Dijo indignado Murasame.

-Tú…-La pequeña actriz parecía que iba a echarse a llorar- ¡Realmente eres Kyoushirou-sama!- gritó cuan fangirl alocada mientras se abalanzaba sobre él murmurando "mantenme protegida contra tu pecho" y otra serie de cosas mientras Murasame se la llevaba arrastras como si de un portero de discoteca o un sanitario de un Psiquiátrico se tratase.

-¿Estás enfadada?- Preguntó Cain, dirigiendo su atención hacia su hermana.

-En realidad no- respondió monótonamente Setsu, mirando todavía como se alejaban.

"Oh… eso es interesante" pensó Ren, ya le había parecido ver, pero todavía no estaba muy seguro probaría otra vez.

-¿No estás enfadada?- Volvió a preguntar mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza para verla mejor.

Ren observó detenidamente la expresión de Setsu, vio como sus ojos se abrían de repente. Ahh, ahí estaba… Kyoko. Setsu definitivamente se habría enfadado y Kyoko lo ha mostrado, pero no abiertamente, Setsu debería estar gritándole ahora mismo en la cara… a no ser que quien se hubiese enfadado no hubiese sido Setsu… solamente.

.

.

"¿Pero que era esto?" Pensó Setsu "¿Es que no podía dejarlo solo?"

Estaba viendo cómo grababa su hermano con esa actriz de pacotilla que ahora resulta que se había vuelto una fan.

"¿¡Pero cómo!?"

-Dios, me voy un día y se le mete una sirvienta en el baño, me voy por otro día y mágicamente le aparece una admiradora- murmuraba enfadada Setsu- ¡demonios!

Esto era indignante ¿Cómo podía ser algo así? Con el miedo que daba Tsuruga-san como Cain Heel como era posible que llegasen sus feromonas hasta ella…

Espera, espera, espera je… jeje..jejejejeje ¿es…estaba, estaba celo..?

"¡No!" "No, no, no, no" pensó Kyoko sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente "Para nada, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?" "Sólo estoy un poco molesta eso es todo" "Pero ¿porqués estoy molesta?"

Una vena sobresalió en su frente como signo de su frustración. No quería pensar en ello, realmente no quería pensar en ello, nada bueno podía salir. Empezaba a sentir ciertas emociones que le resultaban vagamente familiares y ¡no! ¡Que la llamasen cobarde, gallina, estúpida o lo que quisiesen! Pero había decidido dejar de ser masoquista hace mucho tiempo. Así que…

"Era Setsu, esos debían ser los sentimientos de Setsu que la tenían confundida"- era mejor escapar de la realidad y seguir con su poca integridad mental- "sí, es cierto Setsu debería sentirse molesta por la presencia de esa chica que hasta ahora no se había fijado en su nii-san y que ahora de repente lo trataba con tanta familiaridad"- que perder la escasa cordura que le quedaba y caer a ese eterno mar negro donde no sabía si alguien se preocuparía por rescatarla-

Siguió observando la actuación, distraída. Sin embargo había un problema… había fallado. Como Setsu debería haberle montado un numerito de celos a Cain y haberse mostrado abiertamente enfadada, pero no lo hizo y debía arreglarlo, pero no podía ir ahora y gritarle sino quedaría como una maldita chalada y Setsu ya tenía bastantes trastornos afectivos como para añadirle otro más.

.

.

-Estás enfadada ¿no es así?- volvió a preguntar Cain por undécima vez cuando estaban en la habitación a la hora de comer.

-Dios, he dicho que no estoy enfadada- dijo Setsu colocando con un sonoro golpe un gran y desbordante plato de comida delante de su hermano, quien vio como se escurría de entre la montaña un pequeño tomate- no soy tan infantil- dijo con dignidad.

"Castigo mortal ¿huh?" pensó él sonriendo "buena jugada"

-Cain es mío, porqué iba a estar enfadada no tengo motivos ¿verdad?- recalcó con una mirada aguda sobre él

-Es cierto, no tienes nada de lo que dudar- dijo Cain mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a ella.

Setsu se quedo quieta, intentando descifrar sus acciones pero para cuando se dio cuenta su hermano se había acercado lo suficiente como para que sus respiraciones se entremezclaran, en un reflejo instintivo apartó la cara y los labios de Cain terminaron por posarse en su cuello ante la sorpresa de ambos.

Mierda, lo había vuelto a hacer, Setsu jamás rechazaría un beso de Cain y sin embargo ella se había apartado y lo peor es que no se sentía bien. Se sentía totalmente aterrorizada. No sabía porque había hecho ese movimiento, tampoco sabía porque ayer ante Tsuruga-san, no lo había hecho y ¡maldita sea, tampoco lo quería saber!

Se caía, se caía hacia el fondo del abismo… ese oscuro mar lleno de tinieblas, sombras y frío la esperaba. El cofre había quedado desprotegido desde aquel fatal momento en el que ese hombre la besó por primera vez, pero había logrado que no se abriera engañándose, ocultándose tras el personaje de Setsu, aún así era consciente de su debilidad. Su límite estaba llegando…

.

Cain abrió los ojos con los labios en el cuello de Setsu, no, de Kyoko. Ya no había duda, algo estaba pasando y estaría feliz, porque sabía que él era el causante pero como estábamos hablando del miembro número uno de la sección LoveMe y de sentimientos, las cosas había que tomarlas con muchísimo cuidado, porque no le costaba mucho imaginarse a Mogami-san arrancándose de su pecho la flecha del amor y clavándosela al mismísimo Cupido en el cuello.

Pensando en cuellos, centró la atención en esa parte de la cual todavía no se había despegado y gracias a eso pudo notar como la presión sanguínea y el calor de Kyoko se elevaban y empezaba a temblar mientras pasaban los segundos. Se separó de ella y la miró. Su expresión era extraña, tenía los ojos idos, un tanto vacios y tristes. No sabía en que estaba pensando, pero tenía que sacarla de ahí así que la forzó a seguir con la actuación.

-Si tanto te preocupa, hazle saber a todos que ya tengo dueña- susurró con voz grave mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Kyoko volvió en si misma al ver la mirada de Cain Heel traspasándola.

"Cierto, estoy en una actuación, no puedo volver a fallar" Pensó, apartando la niebla de su mente y recuperando la compostura.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Setsu interesada

-Márcame- le dijo él mirándola fieramente a los ojos- debes posar tus labios en mi cuello y chupar fuerte, una y otra vez, obstinadamente grabando tu deseo por poseerme.- Si lo haces así podrás dejar una marca oscura, eso es un chupetón.

"Vaya… por la forma en la que habla parece todo un experto" pensó Kyoko "Bueno, después de todo Tsuruga-san en el fondo es un playboy…" "Experiencia personal ¿ah? Yo no tengo de eso, supongo que por ese motivo él puede hablar tan tranquilamente de eso y aquello y yo ni siquiera lo puedo llamar por su nombre"

-Muéstrame cuanto deseas poseerme- susurró él

"Desear..." "¿Yo deseo?" "A este hombre… ¿deseo mostrarle algo de mi retorcido corazón?" "No. Pero no estamos hablando de mi, esta es Setsu, Setsu, sí desea"

-Aún si no lo grabo, tú ya eres mío ¿verdad?- Preguntó ella con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Por supuesto

"¿En serio, Tsuruga-san?"

-Supongo que no hará daño que todos lo sepan- dijo Setsu levantándose sobre la punta de sus pies y apoyándose en el pecho de su hermano- no lo olvides, nii-san es mío y yo soy de nii-san.

-No lo olvidaré- respondió él mientras entrecerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por las emociones que le trasmitía la sensación de succión y calor en su cuello. Se sentía tan bien… pero no podía dejarse llevar, sino lo estropearía y le daba la sensación de que Kyoko últimamente y especialmente hoy, no estaba muy estable.

"Huele bien" pensó Kyoko sin darse cuenta "Sabe bien" "Es cómo la última vez" "Cálido, húmedo, reconfortante, salado y dulce" "…lo echaba de menos" ante esa última idea que cruzó su mente Kyoko se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se alejo de una forma un poco brusca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-…No quiero dejarle un moretón a nii-san- dijo con la cabeza baja, ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo

-¿Qué no era esa la idea?

-Con una pequeña marca bastará, no soy un pulpo, si se va te haré otra- dijo con fingida indignación y se volteó para salir de allí lo antes posible, necesitaba aclararse.

-Espera- dijo Cain, cogiéndola de un brazo- ¿no crees que es un poco injusto? Si yo soy tuyo tú eres mía ¿no? tú misma lo has dicho, así que es mi derecho también el marcarte- sentenció ante la sorpresa de ella.

Cain la acercó hacia él hasta caer sentados en el sillón con ella en su regazo.

-Aquí- dijo señalándole el nacimiento de su pecho izquierdo- Quiero prometerte que seré tuyo por siempre y haré que estés orgullosa de ello.- dijo mirándola a los ojos- ¿puedo grabar aquí mi promesa?

-…- ella no contestó. Setsu, jamás le diría que no, pero Kyoko no se sentía capaz de soportar semejante cosa, así que se dedicó a mirarle con toda la calma del mundo y suplicó para sus adentros que se retractara.

-Y de paso, te ensañaré directamente, como hacerlo correctamente…

Cuando sus labios iban a alcanzar esa deliciosa piel, unas manos le agarraron con una terrible fuerza la mandíbula y un lado de la cabeza. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana para encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de furia contenida.

-¿Enseñarme directamente como hacerlo correctamente?- susurró ella en un tono bajo y grave- ¿quieres usar en mi técnicas que practicaste con alguna mujer que ni siquiera conozco? ¡Eso me molesta!- Declaró con ojos filosos

Apartó la cabeza de él y se levantó de su regazo.

"¡Eso era el colmo! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Sabe que estas cosas no se me dan bien y se atreve a refrotarme que ha estado con otras…!" Kyoko se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras Setsu se paraba en el sitio sorprendida.

-Setsu ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Cain, de repente. Ella sorprendida se dio cuenta de que se había puesto una chaqueta y cogido el pomo de la puerta, ante su necesidad de salir de allí.

-A practicar- inventó, todo lo creíble que pudo haciendo uso de su rabia- parece que de la forma en la que estoy ahora no soy del gusto de nii-san.- Y antes de que Cain pudiese hacer nada ella ya se había marchado.

.

.

Corría por los pasillos, es algo que no debía hacer, lo sabía, los Heel nunca corren, pero ella ya no era una Heel, era Kyouko, Mogami Kyouko, una chica estúpida que había vuelto a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Sabía que no era la misma situación, sabía que no era la misma persona, pero…

Llegó a las afueras del edificio y se perdió entre las calles. Daba igual, ya daba igual… estaba perdida.

Los candados cayeron hace tiempo por creerse demasiado fuerte y ahora, aún sabiendo que estaba débil, había dejado que ese cofre se abriese. No importaba cuanto se engañase, ya no podía poner a Setsu de excusa, tenían demasiado en común, sus demonios eran totalmente inútiles contra esta persona… y ella también.

Recordaba, lo reconocía, lo sentía. Dolor, pánico, celos, angustia, lagrimas… silencio.

Silencio sí, porqué ¿a quién le importaban sus sentimientos? Sho no había dudado en hacer uso de ellos para después pisotearlos y despreciarlos de la peor manera. Sabía que Tsuruga-san no era así pero ¿volver a entregar su desgarrado corazón? No, jamás.

Kyoko miró hacia el cielo con sus ojos vacios. Esta vez, atesoraría esos sentimientos, así nadie los podría romper, así nadie la podría volver a dañar, aunque eso supusiese volver a ese negro, frío y profundo, profundo mar.

Era el fin.

.

.

.

*128 yenes = 1 euro

Bueno, esta ha sido mi adaptación de los capítulos 199 y 196, como habréis visto, sobretodo el segundo cap ha sido más bien libre.

Otra cosa, la imagen de Kyoko cuando salía del ataúd, que los link siempre se me van a tomar por saco: "Luis Royo prohibited remastered", la primera portada que sale.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo XV: **Grilletes**

.

.

.

Era una cobarde, pero una cobarde con el corazón aún en sus propias manos.

Ese había sido su mantra desde las dos semanas que habían pasado desde que su particular caja de pandora se había abierto abofeteándola con sus propios sentimientos.

En ese momento estaba en el descanso para comer del rodaje de Box-R, que afortunadamente le ocupaba la mayor parte del día y la tarde, dejándole sólo la cruenta noche y los fines de semana para volver a la habitación de los hermanos Heel. Era duro, pero era mucho mejor que tener que estar allí todo el día; aún le costaba no echarse a correr nada más verle a _él_, ah… y hablando del demonio…

-¡Waaa, silencio es el anuncio de Dead Moon de Tsuruga Ren!- gritó una de sus compañeras cogiendo el mando del televisor de plasma de la sala de descansó hasta subir el volumen al tope.

Una enorme habitación oscura, de escasa y sobria decoración y unos grandes ventanales recubiertos con cortinas opacas. En el centro, una inmensa cama con un hermoso hombre desnudo tapado por una fina sabana y las incontables mujeres que dormían a su alrededor. Al son de la música se levantó con elegancia, apartando brazos y piernas, sin pisar a aquellas que dormían en el suelo. Con parsimoniosa tranquilidad se vistió. Pantalones de tela, camisa y chaleco, un poco de su infalible perfume y el cabello hacia atrás. No se molestó en volver su castaña mirada hacia quienes dejaba al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Salió al mundo de la noche, su mundo. Buscaba carne fresca, alguien con quien satisfacerse… por un rato. Miraba con sus ojos a la derecha y desfallecían miraba con sus ojos a la izquierda y les faltaba el aire. Se sumergió entre calles, besaba, lamía… pero caían enseguida, sentía las miradas de todos en él, lujuriosas y celosas, también violentas. Sonrió, a los hombres no les gustaba que le robasen la novia, pero menos que le robasen su integridad sexual.

De repente captó una esencia. Dulce y acido a la vez, madera y metal, seductor y dominador, pero también complaciente ¿qué clase de olor era ese? ¿Qué sabor tendría? Sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió por las oscuras callejuelas a buscarla… hasta que la encontró. Al fondo de un callejón una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y piel perfectamente blanca se deshacía de un pobre hombre dejándole escurrirse a través de su bello cuerpo, para girarse bruscamente, sacudiendo su larga melena negra y mirarlo directamente con sus orbes escarlatas. Después de un segundo sonrió y se acercó a él con andares imponentes, le miró a los ojos y se dio la vuelta pegando su espalda contra su pecho, ofreciéndole su cuello. Él sabía que era un arma de doble filo, que ese cuello tenía un perfume venenoso que lo ataría de por vida, que ese placer que aquella súcubo le brindaba tenía un alto precio; él. Se inclinó sobre la fina piel propuesta y exhaló en ella. Bueno ¿Qué podía hacer él? El placer estaba en su naturaleza, si el castigo y el premio eran el mismo, lo aceptaría con mucho gusto. Y mordió, sellando así el pacto.

"Dead Moon, Eros by Paco Rabanne", se escuchó la masculina voz de Tsuruga Ren junto con la imagen del frasco

"Eros… ese sí que es un apodo adecuado para Tsuruga-san" pensó Kyoko después de haberse atrevido a ver el anuncio por primera vez desde que tuvo que verlo en la presentación oficial hace once días.

-¡Genial! No puedo dejar de verlo, aunque me lo he descargado de internet.

-¿Te lo has descargado?

-Sí, la versión completa donde sale Lilith, quiero decir Kyoko-san- se autocorrigió la chica mirando en la dirección de Kyoko- y mira, lo tengo de fondo de pantalla del móvil

-¡Kyaaa! Es tan guapo y con esa sonrisa de Katsuki… ¡pásamelo, pásamelo!

"Ohh, por Dios…"

-Yo tengo el poster.

-¿¡Venden posters!?

-No, pero se lo pedí al que los estaba pegando.

-¡Eso es trampa! ¿¡Por qué no pediste uno para nosotras también!?

-Esto tiene que ser duro para ti ¿verdad? Kyoko-san- dijo Amamiya, sentándose a su lado con su bento.

-¿Ah?

-Apuesto a que estarás aburrida de escuchar este tipo de comentarios todo el tiempo.

-B…Bueno- "es peor cuando se ponen a preguntarme qué tal fue el rodaje" pensó internamente.

-Ahhh Kyoko-sama- dijo una de ellas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Kyoko ¿-sama?- murmuró Amamiya

"Ohh no, ahí vienen" pensó Kyoko con los ojos desorbitados

-Kyoko-sama, el anuncio de Dead Moon es genial, debió de ser fantástico rodarlo con Tsuruga Ren, ¡tengo tanta envidia!- "No me lo recuerdes por favor" pensó desesperada Kyoko- por cierto ¡ya tengo "Lilith"! ¡Huele taaan bien!

-Sí, yo también lo compré, es fabuloso…

"Waw, la han acorralado como matonas en cuanto ha terminado el anuncio" pensó Amamiya viendo como acosaban a Kyoko con todo tipo de preguntas sobre el rodaje del anuncio y su relación con Tsuruga Ren. "Era de esperarse… con el impacto que ha tenido este anuncio, creo que su tiempo de pasar desapercibida ha pasado"

.

.

-Cain-san, Cain-san- le llamó corriendo hacia él la pequeña actriz- ahh, casi no te alcanzo, tienes las piernas muy largas ¡se nota que eres extranjero!- dijo sonriente

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó él de mala forma y sin parar de andar.

-Me preguntaba si querías que comiésemos juntos, como hace tanto tiempo que no está por aquí tu hermana pensé que te sentirías solo, eso no es bueno Cain-san, debes hacer amigos- dijo la chica.

-Estoy bien solo- contestó Cain antes de cerrar la puerta de su camerino privado delante de las narices de su admiradora.

Una vez dentro del lugar cerró los ojos y dio un fuerte suspiro.

No estaba bien solo. Hacía más de dos semanas que veía a Kyoko sólo por las noches y algunos fines de semana y el tiempo que pasaban juntos era… raro. No era Setsu ni era Kyoko y a la vez era ambas. Kyoko mantenía el personaje de Setsu pero lo hacía de una forma muy distante, como si no se sintiera sincronizada con ella y además el "noviazgo" que supuestamente llevaban Cain y Setsu se había esfumado de escena por completo, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Algo raro estaba pasando con Mogami-san, lo sabía y por eso trató de hablar con ella después de la entrevista de presentación del anuncio de Dead Moon pero… lo único que hizo fue hundirlo más en la miseria.

-Mogami-san ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó Ren entrando en el camerino de la chica.

Ella se quedó tiesa con sólo escuchar su voz y Ren aprovechando eso utilizó su brillante sonrisa para hacer que la asistenta de ella que se retirara, dejándolos solos.

Un tenso silencio se instauró en el sitio. No sabía muy bien que estaba pasando y eso le mataba. Ella había estado faltando a su trabajo como Setsu por tres días enteros cuando era la persona más responsable que conocía y después de eso, al volver, su personaje había resultado frío y distante.

Le había dado una semana, porque sabía que el día en el que ella había huido literalmente de él, la que había huido había sido Kyoko y eso era exactamente lo que más le preocupaba ¿porqué había hecho eso? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Tenía algo que ver con él?

-Mogami-san ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó con tono suave y preocupado.

Ella estaba temblando, lo podía ver desde su posición, no era muy evidente, pero se notaba en sus puños cerrados y estaba tan tensa…

Pero no más que él. Ren estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar su tono de voz y que resultase suave y apacible, controlar los músculos de todo su cuerpo para que no se tensasen y no mostrasen lo ansioso que estaba, que la expresión de su cara fuese calmada…

No podía mostrar ningún signo de debilidad ante esa mujer, si ella percibía algo de su nerviosismo o su irritabilidad, su enfado y frustración… sería directamente mandado al averno, echado a un lado para siempre, sin miramientos.

Debía ser cuidadoso.

-Estoy bien Tsuruga-san, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse- contestó ella mecánicamente sin mirarle, esbozando una mueca en forma de leve sonrisa

"¿¡Pero qué demonios…!? Ese tomo de voz… ese jodido tono de voz tan, tan monótono, tan robótico, ¡como una jodida muñeca! ¡Ese tono era el que estaba utilizando últimamente con él! Era tan frío, tan hueco, sin sentimiento ¡El personaje de Setsu tenía más emoción cuando hablaba!"

Eso era lo que lo estaba enervando precisamente. Kyoko era muy buena actriz, pero era de las personas que no sabían mentir, así que si estaba fuera de su papel… tendría a la verdadera Kyoko, y esta verdadera Kyoko no le gustaba, era como si hubiese creado un muro insoldable entre los dos que no le permite traspasar.

"Intentémoslo otra vez" pensó tragando saliva y controlando su creciente ira.

-Eso no es cierto- le dijo Ren directamente, era mejor dejar las cosas claras, sabía que se estaba metiendo en territorio espinoso, pero había captado que ella no iba a volver por cuenta propia- Es obvio que me estás evitando. Si he hecho algo que te haga sentir incomoda, me gustaría saber que es.-Terminó, dando un paso hacia ella.

-….

"Por favor Tsuruga-san… basta" Pensó Kyoko agachando la cabeza "No puedo"

Esta semana había sido horrible para ella. Sus propios sentimientos se habían desbordado ahogándola hasta la agonía. Hizo lo que nunca jamás pensó que haría, al día siguiente de la abertura de su cofre demoniaco, como le tocaba grabación de Box-R, le pidió al director si podría ampliar su horario en el set, desligándose así descaradamente de sus ataduras como Setsu durante la mayor parte del tiempo.

"No deberías estar aquí preguntando por mi bienestar, deberías estar gritándome e insultándome por haber sido tan poco profesional ¡Deberías odiarme!" Pensó tensando aún más sus puños.

Pero realmente estaba aterrorizada. No sabía cómo actuar frente a él después de su descubrimiento, ni siquiera podía verlo a la cara, lo había intentado y con Setsu más o menos funcionaba, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que sentía ¡ahora era tan evidente! Necesitaba distanciarse, enfriar sus sentimientos.

Ren, viendo que ella se sumergía en sus pensamientos y no le contestaba, optó por su última carta. No sabía si sería su salvación o se estaría ahorcando a sí mismo, pero sentía que debía decirlo.

-Si no quieres decírmelo… está bien, pero eres realmente importante para mí,- dijo mirándola fijamente- yo nunca te haría daño, Mogami-san.

Cuando Kyoko levantó la cabeza sorprendida por sus palabras, ya no lo vio en la habitación.

Cerró sus ojos con pesadez.

Hundida en un mar infinito, rodeada por nefastos sentimientos que atoraban su garganta hasta hacerla enmudecer, constriñan sus entrañas entumeciendo todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo más pesado. Cada vez caía más y más profundo, se sentía más y más fría, más y más oscuro.

¿Su decisión había estado bien? Esa era la pregunta que pugnaba por salir, pero que negaba a hacer presente, porque si lo hacía implicaría su pobre corazón se tambalearía y correría peligro de romperse… otra vez.

"Cobarde, soy una cobarde"

Esa había sido la última conversación como tal que había tenido con Kyoko. Volvió a suspirar. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, Kyoko se había cerrado a él, de repente ya no tenían esa relación senpai-kouhai de siempre. Le había echado de su corazón. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿Y cómo remediarlo?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para retirarse el pelo. Él no podía hacer nada, ya había jugado todas sus cartas, arriesgarse más sería tirarse por un barranco, lo único que le quedaba… era algo similar, pero dada la situación…

.

.

-Y dinos, Kyoko-san ¿qué supone para tu carrera un trabajo cómo Dead Moon?- preguntó Hikaru.

Curiosamente ahora mismo Kyoko se encontraba en una entrevista hecha por Bridge Rock, le resultaba un poco extraño estar en ese mismo escenario, sentada y cómoda, sin cocerse dentro de un pollo, era diferente pero agradablemente nostálgico.

-Creo que Dead Moon, va a suponer una promoción de una nueva faceta interpretativa, puesto que jamás había recreado a un personaje cómo Llilith- contestó ella- a demás ha sido una experiencia muy interesante ya que no es lo mismo interpretar a una persona durante un dorama que en un anuncio. Tienes menos tiempo y debes trasmitir muchas cosas.

-Es cierto, es cierto. Kyoko-san ya ha estado en varios anuncios ¿hay diferencia entre ellos?- Cuestionó Shinchi

- Por supuesto. Cada experiencia es un mundo. Por mi parte sólo he hecho tres anuncios, cada cual totalmente distinto del anterior, refrescos, joyas y perfumes… no tienen mucho que ver- rió- pero me han ayudado a crecer y mejorar.

-¿Qué se siente al ver tu cara en todas partes?- Preguntó Yuusei

-No lo sé, no me reconozco- contestó medio en broma medio en serio- Es extraño, me da vergüenza, creí que me había acostumbrado después de Kyurara, Pandora, y Dark Moon y Box-R en la televisión, pero ahora con Dead Moon es todo muy desconcertante ¡a demás está en todas partes!

-Es verdad, oí que la canción del anuncio, la versión de "It´s a Man´s World" también se había posicionado en el ranking de los números uno estas últimas semanas- comentó Shinchi

-Y que los trabajadores están teniendo problemas con carteles hábilmente sustraídos de las marquesinas- dijo Hikaru- por favor, amigos no destrocen el mobiliario público y descárguense las imágenes de internet, como hacemos todos. Vamos unos minutos a publicidad, no os vayáis, a la vuelta tendremos la con la versión completa de Dead Moon con comentarios sobre el rodaje de mano de su protagonista femenina.

-Estamos fuera- dijo el cámara.

-Kyoko-chan, ha sido un largo tiempo sin verte.- Dijo Hikaru, con los micros apagados.

-Es cierto- asintió un tanto apenada- ¿cómo estáis chicos?

-Bien, seguimos funcionando, aunque no es lo mismo sin la señorita por aquí- dijo Yuusei- el pollo vuelve a ser un gallo.

-Me hubiese gustado poder seguir con el trabajo, en serio, de verdad lo echo de menos.

-No te preocupes, un disfraz de pollo no es el lugar para una gran actriz- la intentó animar Shinchi- debes seguir adelante, de todas formas el jefe siempre te querrá de vuelta si te apetece.

-Y nosotros podemos quedar algún día- propuso Hikaru- to…todos juntos, digo.

-Volvemos chicos-dijo el ayudante- en tres, dos, uno.

.

.

Los días se sucedían. Uno tras otro. Aburrido. Exasperante. Kyoko no había aparecido ese fin de semana por la habitación de los hermanos Heel… tal vez no debió decirle aquello, sí, lo mejor hubiese sido que se mantuviese callado, pero su paciencia tenía un límite, que no era muy grande tras la máscara de Tsuruga Ren, cabía decir, y ya lo había superado con creces.

Mentiría si dijese que las palabras que dijo fueron un impulso, mentiría si dijese que fueron premeditadas. No, él simplemente dijo lo que sentía, y era consciente. Se lamentaba una y otra vez de ello, pero a la vez sabía con certeza absoluta que volvería a hacer lo mismo de tener la oportunidad.

Soltó un suspiro.

-Ren ¿está todo bien?- preguntó Yashiro

-Sí, sólo necesito algo de aire.- Contestó él dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas del edificio para abrirla y enfrentarse hacia la brisa nocturna.

-Lo siento- dijo el manager- últimamente tu carga de trabajo es insostenible- intento cuadrar los horarios pero…

-No te preocupes- le cortó Ren- es algo temporal, podré aguantarlo.

"No estoy tan seguro" Pensó el manager. Llevaban casi dos semanas, yendo de un lado para otro gracias a las entrevistas por Dead Moon, a demás de alguna portada de revista que le quedaba como restos de la semana de la moda, sumado al final del rodaje de la película de B.J.

Sin embargo a Yashiro le parecía que ahí no acababa todo, más bien ni empezaba. "Hace tiempo que no veo a Kyoko-chan ¿Qué tal está ella?" Esa había sido la frase con la que se había ganado una mirada que le había puesto los pelos de punta. Definitivamente había algo mal con ellos, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

Ren cerró los ojos ante la imponente ciudad. Estaba cansado. Todo esto le agotaba, mental y físicamente. ¿Debería dejarlo todo por la paz? ¿Debería dejarla tranquila? Después de todo si ella quería alejarse, él debería respetarlo, aunque no le gustase, pero… algo le hacía sentir como si la estuviese abandonando. La última conversación… sus ojos, tan vacios… en realidad no sabía si le estaba pidiendo espacio o socorro.

.

.

Kyoko vio el gran portón delante suyo y respiró hondo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado allí y sinceramente, le hubiese gustado seguir así porque no guardaba gratos recuerdos de sus anteriores visitas, ese hombre siempre le causaba problemas. Volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire, decidida a no estar sorprendida con la decoración, fuese la que fuese esta vez.

-¿Me llamaba Presiden…te?-

Lo que ella esperaba era una decoración extravagante en un despacho… pero ahí no se podía decir que hubiese un despacho.

Un inmenso jardín chino, con un pequeño prado verde una gran laguna cruzada de lado a lado por un puente que llevaba hasta una caseta y rodeada por hermosos arboles de todos tipos y colores. Cascadas que golpeaban rítmicamente a las rocas dándole una armonía cinética al lugar, ¡incluso había viento!

-¡Mogami-kun, estoy aquí!- dijo el presidente desde la pequeña caseta al otro lado del puente, que por supuesto él iba acorde con la decoración, llevaba un Hanfu excesivamente ornamentado y la saludaba efusivamente balanceando la larga manga del traje que caía casi hasta sus pies.

-Buenos días, presidente.

-Buenos días, siéntate, siéntate- dijo señalando la silla que tenía enfrente a la de él.- ¿Quieres té?

-Oh, no, gracias.

-¿De veras?, es exquisito.

-…..

-…..

-¿Y… bien? ¿Para qué me llamaba?- Preguntó Kyoko, después de un silencio en el que sólo se oía el rumor del agua y el sorber del presidente.

-Mm sí, toma, he recibido estás ofertas de trabajo para ti, míralas cuando puedas. Considero especialmente buena, la número tres. Creo que te gustará y das el perfil, puede suponer un reto, pero también es un cambio de registro

-….

¿Ya está? ¿Eso era todo? Imposible, para darle sus posibles trabajos ya estaba Sawara-san, que para eso era el jefe de talentos, pero el presidente siempre, _siempre _que la llamaba era porque se traía algo entre manos.

Ella creía en un principio que le iba a reclamar por no haber estado trabajando bien como Setsu o que le iba a mandar algún trabajo extra para la sección LoveMe, pero, pero… ahí estaba, tan tranquilo mirando las mariposas a su alrededor, sorbiendo el té e ignorándola ¡cómo si ya le hubiese dicho todo lo que le tenía que decir!

¿¡Qué acaso no estaba enfadado!? ¿¡Es que nadie estaba enfadado con ella!? Su actitud había despreciable, profesionalmente hablando, pero nadie le había dicho nada, es más Tsuruga-san le había tendido una mano, como un buen amigo y él, su jefe, le entregaba personalmente los trabajos y la aconsejaba.

¿Pero no era eso bueno? ¿Acaso quería que el presidente la despidiese? ¿Acaso quería que Tsuruga-san la odiara? ¡No!... Pero, el que nadie le reclamase, el que nadie le dijese palabras crueles, esas que se merecía…

¡…!

¿Me-re-cí-a? ¿Ella… merecía… palabras… crueles?

Lory sonrió de medio lado, imperceptiblemente para la chica quien estaba ida en sus pensamientos. Esos ojos sorprendidos eran su señal, su instinto se lo decía.

-Ahhhh- suspiró con teatralidad- mi novela favorita se va a acabar dentro de poco.

-…- La chica lo miró todavía ida.

-Es algo horrible sabes, era una trilogía, al autor le costó siete años terminarla, son libros fabulosos y éste- dijo señalando el que había sobre la mesa- es el último.

-….

- Te confiaré un secreto, Mogami-kun, lo cierto, es que tengo miedo a terminarlo, lo he esperado por tanto tiempo y ahora que lo tengo, siento que si lo termino parte de la magia se irá con él.

Me han hecho llorar, me han hecho reír, lo tengo muy clavado en el fondo de mi corazón.

-Un libro… en el corazón.

-Más bien el corazón como un libro, Mogami-kun.

"Presidente debo pedirle un favor" recordó Lory la voz ahogada de Ren a través de su móvil "Mogami-san… ella, está extraña, creo que algo en la actuación de los hermanos Heel, la ha tocado, yo… no sé muy bien qué hacer, he intentado ayudarla, pero… se ha cerrado completamente a mí… Por favor, haga algo, a mí… estás cosas no se me dan bien y ya he agotado todas mis ideas… La dejo a su cuidado"

"Ese Ren… estúpido"- pensó mirando a Kyoko y con los recuerdos de la conversación del actor todavía reverberando en su mente- "claro que no ibas a poder hacer nada, esta chica que ahora mismo tenía enfrente estaba perdida en un limbo, entre su pasado y su futuro incierto y la culpa es tuya, no puedes ayudarla ¡eres la fuente de sus males!"

Are, are, así que la pequeña Mogami-kun por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia Ren, pero eso no significaba entregárselos ¿eh? el dolor del pasado era mucho y el escarmiento del amor pesa en el recuerdo.

-Pero creo que está bien- dijo Lory como si nada- creo que terminaré el dichosos libro, de una vez por todas, sin miedo al final. Al fin y al cabo todo acaba ¿no?

-…Supongo- dijo ella

-Gracias por la ayuda, Mogami-kun.

-¿Eh? Pero… si yo no he hecho nada, so… sólo estoy causando problemas.- Dijo por fin sin poder contenerse ante la sonrisa de amabilidad del presidente- Deliberadamente cambié el horario de Box-R, creando así molestias en el rodaje de la serie y a demás despreocupándome de mi trabajo como protectora de Tsuruga-san ¡No tiene nada que agradecerme! ¡Soy… soy una incompetente! ¡Soy una cobarde! ¡Una completa inútil! ¡Soy…!

-Humana.- Terminó Lory, sonriente.

-…

-Mogami-san ¿recuerdas porqué estás en la sección LoveMe?

-Perdí un sentimiento muy importante.- contestó ella mecánicamente.

-Exacto y dijiste que querías recuperarlo. Pero dime ¿Alguna vez te has planteado que hacer cuando lo lograses?- Preguntó el hombre con una extraña mirada seria en él.

"Amor" "Quiero recuperar el sentimiento de poder amar y querer ser amada" Recordó.

Sí, esa era la idea pero… ¿y ahora?

-…No. No sé… que hacer.- Confesó en voz baja, mirando hacia un lado, con los hombros caídos, como si un gran peso se posase sobre ellos y con sus ambarinos ojos empañados.

No sabía qué hacer. Si, era cierto que cuando entró en la sección quiso recuperar ese sentimiento que le había robado Shotaro, pero ahora… tenía miedo. Sólo había miedo e incertidumbre en su corazón.

Lory suspiró, Mogami-kun siempre le había parecido una rosa resplandeciente, luminosa y vivaz… pero llena de espinas, unas espinas que la dañaban más a ella que a los demás.

-Sabes, las relaciones son como los libros, algunas duran más otras menos. Pero se acaban, tarde o temprano y sólo te queda pasar página y empezar a vislumbrar un siguiente libro que podría desembocar en una magnifica saga, o quedarte rezagada en lo que podría haber sido y no fue si los personajes hubiesen sido de otra forma.- Dijo el presidente mientras tocaba la cubierta del libro que tenía frente a él.

-…

-Mogami-kun no puedes encadenarte al pasado, no dejes que una mala experiencia sea un grillete para ti. Debes seguir avanzando. Vive, ama y deja que te amen. Te lo mereces.- Le dijo el presidente habiéndose levantado y dándole una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Yo…

-Tú, eres mucho más valiosa de lo que crees, de hecho sé de alguien que ahora mismo debe estar muy preocupado por ti.

"Eres realmente importante para mí" "yo nunca te haría daño, Mogami-san." Las palabras de Ren inmediatamente resonaron en su mente.

Se quedó mirando por un momento a la persona que tenía frente a ella antes de hacer una pronunciada reverencia y sonreír francamente por primera vez desde hacía muchos días, antes de empezar a salir de ese inmenso jardín chino.

.

La madera del puente curvo crujía bajo sus pies, las delgadas ramas del sauce llorón se balanceaban rítmicamente por un viento fantasma, hojas rojas, amarillas y marrones caían al río que cruzaba bajo ella. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

Agua. Negra, oscura, fría, solitaria. La calaba, le inundaba hasta los huesos, cada vez más profundo, se hundía, hundía, hundía… hasta que escuchó un pequeño sonido metálico. ¿Qué… era… eso?

Grilletes. En sus muñecas, pies y cuello. Unos grilletes la ataban a un lastre y la arrastraban hacia el fondo de ese mar infinito y vacio.

Miró su mano derecha, de donde provenía el chasquido metálico y vio como el objeto se empezaba a cuartear y finalmente se deshacía. Dejándole una mano libre y descendiendo más lentamente.

¿Qué hacer? ¿De verdad quería caer? ¿De verdad era preferible no sentir nada?

Abrió los ojos para volver a ver ante sí el río. ¡Vaya también había peces! Peces que iban contra la corriente, por algún motivo.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo XVI: **LoveMe**

.

.

.

Ren tenía una vena sobresaliendo en su frente y las mandíbulas apretadas.

"Ya. He tenido suficiente" Pensó hastiado posando las manos en el lavabo del baño, el único lugar donde al parecer podía estar tranquilo.

Estaba en otra de sus múltiples entrevistas sobre Dead Moon, parecía que, entre el gran impacto de la campaña y que hacía tiempo que no se le veía por los medios televisivos por su trabajo secreto como B.J., ahora todas las cadenas demandaban entrevistas casi a diario. No sabía si era la falta de costumbre o el suplemento excesivo de nuevas admiradoras que gritaba "Kya, Kya" cada vez que lo veían. O tal vez el hecho de que su personalidad se hubiese unificado y ahora Kuon ya no fuese un elemento indeseable sino... él, su verdadero yo, limpio, sin odio, sin rencor... pero al fin y al cabo Kuon, una persona mucho más impulsiva y menos complaciente que Tsuruga Ren… y se notaba.

No quería salir. Era una niñería, se sentía como un mocoso que se escondía en el último rincón de la casa para no hacer los deberes pero…

Se frotó las sienes, presionándolas para relajarse. Debía volver. Esto sólo era un descanso, todavía quedaban varias citas más en otras cadenas. Yashiro-san lo debía estar esperando. Se incorporó y mirándose al espejo imploró paciencia componiendo un rostro trabajadamente relajado y sonriente.

.

-Perdón Yashiro-san, ya nos podemos ir- se disculpó Ren nada más entrar a su camerino echando un rápido vistazo a la habitación para localizar al manager. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, Kyoko estaba al lado de Yashiro con la cabeza baja y las manos juntas apretujándoselas, nerviosamente.

El manager pasó por su lado poniéndole una mano en el hombro antes de salir por la puerta y dejarlos a solas.

Un incomodo silencio se instauró en la habitación. Kyoko se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y no sólo su cara, ahora todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente, seguro que debía estar sonrojada de pies a cabeza. Era ella quien había ido allí voluntariamente, incluso se había atrevido a llamar a Yashiro-san para preguntarle por el horario de Tsuruga-san y averiguar si podría haber un momento para hablar con él fuera del trabajo de los hermanos Heel. Le había costado tres días de espera tal oportunidad y tampoco tenía mucho tiempo, el manager le había dicho que tenía quince minutos de descanso pero Tsuruga-san había desaparecido la mayor parte del tiempo, ya creía que no iba a poder hablar con él y cuando llega… ¡sus palabras no salían de sus labios! Su boca y su garganta estaban secas y estaba tan nerviosa que seguro que sólo tartamudearían incoherencias. Pero… necesitaba decirlo

-Mog…- empezó él

-Lo siento- se disculpó Kyoko con una pronunciada reverencia y con un tono de voz más elevado de lo normal- siento muchísimo todos los problemas que he causado, lamento muchísimo lo irresponsable de mi comportamiento. Me disculpo desde el fondo de mi corazón por haberlo avergonzado y haberlo preocupado. ¡No me lo merezco, no merezco un trato tan amable como el de Tsuruga-san después de todo lo que he hecho!

Ren se quedó callado, sorprendido ante el discurso que la chica había soltado abruptamente. Terminó acercándose a ella con un suspiro y posando una mano en su cabeza, que todavía estaba inclinada en esa reverencia, sumamente incomoda.

-Está bien, Mogami-san- dijo en tono suave dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, instándole a que se incorporara- No estoy enfadado. Todos pasamos por momentos difíciles, así que por favor, levanta la cabeza.

Ren sonrió al ver como Kyoko levantaba la cabeza reticentemente y se mostraba sonrojada hasta las orejas. Ella desvió la mirada al ver como Ren se reía suavemente.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo que pasó?- Preguntó cautelosamente Ren.

Kyoko abrió los ojos sorprendida por su pregunta tan directa y suspiró pesadamente. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

-Yo… me sentí abrumada por los sentimientos de Setsu… me traen recuerdos- dijo en apenas un susurro que Ren se esforzó en oír.

Entendía. Para Kyoko la situación se Setsu y Cain no debía ser fácil. Hacía tiempo que había llegado a esa conclusión. Setsu y Kyoko tenían un doloroso amor parecido, la diferencia radicaba en que Setsu si que había logrado ser correspondida, entonces ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué ahora?

Sabía que había algo que no le estaba contando, pero está bien, era suficiente, después de todo no podía pedir más.

-Si ese era el caso debiste habérmelo dicho, podríamos haber modificado la actuación, Mogami-san- le dijo él con tranquilidad.

-Pero… pero eso es… una negligencia absoluta por mi parte.

-Hay cosas a las que simplemente no estamos preparados… todavía. Forzarse y seguir adelante exigiéndote más de lo que puedes dar sólo desemboca en una negligencia todavía más grande- explicó calmadamente para luego cambiar su voz a una fría de ultratumba- como huir por varios días sin decirle nada a tu senpai y cambiar los horarios a tus anchas.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, no lo volveré a hacer!- Se disculpó mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

.

.

-Así que Kyoko-chan vuelve como Setsu.

-Exacto- respondió escuetamente Ren

-¿Eso quiere decir que sus horarios volverán a ser los de antes?

-Lo dudo

Ren miraba fijamente al frente mientras seguía conduciendo. Durante todo lo que restaba de día, que había sido eterno a su juicio, Yashiro había estado hablando de su tema favorito "Kyoko-chan" un tema que en los últimos días, extrañamente, no había tocado demasiado. Pareciera que en esas horas quisiese recuperar el tiempo perdido, ya que no había perdido oportunidad. Nada más irse ella de su camerino él había entrado y le había hecho un interrogatorio completo sobre lo que había pasado, como Ren había sido bastante concreto diciéndole un simple "ya ha solucionado sus problemas y volverá a trabajar conmigo", el manager había aprovechado cada descanso entre entrevistas, comidas y desplazamientos para acosarle a preguntas sobre más detalles.

-Lo que me estaba preguntando es ¿porqué lo dejó?

-….

-Es extraño que alguien como Kyoko-chan se vea movida por un personaje como Setsu, no veo porqué debería inquietarle, no se parecen en nada.

-… Todo el mundo tiene debilidades- respondió por fin Ren- en realidad, no sabes qué tipo personaje te puede llegar a tocar hondo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿no estaba Setsu enamorada de su hermano?- ah, ahí estaba, la trampa que Ren se había estado temiendo todo ese tiempo- ¿no le habrás hecho algo a la inocente Kyoko chan? ¿ne, ne?- preguntó Yashiro malicioso.

-Ahhh- suspiró Ren

-Vamos, vamos, confiesa. Lo entiendo- dijo emocionado empezando a divagar con ojos brillantes- los dos solos, tú con tu amor secreto en una lejana habitación, de un hotel perdido, soportando estoicamente día tras día la agonizante presencia de tu inocente amada, conteniendo la pasión que te carcome hasta que por fin…

"-Lo siento Mogami-san pero… yo te amo"- dijo teatralmente Yashiro interpretando la voz y los gestos de Ren

"-¿Que está diciendo Tsuruga-san?" interpretó con voz aguda y ojos grandes y brillantes al más puro estilo Kyoko

-"No puedo contenerme"

"-No…Kyyaaaa"

-¡Para!- Exigió el verdadero Ren avergonzado ante tal actuación.- ¿¡Pero qué concepto tienes de mi!?

-¿No pasó así?- preguntó el manager inocentemente.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no sería capaz de… hacerle algo así!- "mierda" pensó Ren. Cuando estaba diciendo esa frase recordó que en realidad él _sí_ que había hecho _algo así_, ¡pero ella no había gritado! No es como si la hubiese tratado de violar.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué?- Contestó el actor bruscamente.

-Has dudado- sentenció el manager perspicazmente- entonces sí le hiciste algo.

-Sacas demasiadas conclusiones sin objeto alguno- decidió irse por las ramas- si le hubiese tocado un solo cabello a Mogami-san, lo más probable es que me hubiese quedado sin manos.

Bien eso era cierto, Kyoko era una persona con una ideología un tanto tradicional, pero aún así Yashiro no estaba satisfecho, ¿se supone que debía creer que Kyoko-chan estaba evitando a Ren porque no se sentía cómoda con el personaje? ¡Por favor, que no era idiota! Él conocía a Ren como la palma de su mano y sabía que ahí había gato encerrado, también conocía a Kyoko-chan y sabía que no era de las personas que se daban por vencidas fácilmente. "A otro perro con ese hueso" pensó ceñudo Yukihito mirando fijamente a su cliente, pero esto no se quedaría así, preguntar directamente sólo era una de sus múltiples estrategias.

.

.

"¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?" pensó Kyoko desesperada. Estaba en el set de Box-R, esperando para su escena y no era hasta ese momento que se había dado cuenta que ahora que había arreglado las cosas con su senpai lo propio sería volver al horario de grabación que tenía ¡pero eso era imposible! Había sido ella quien le había pedido al director el cambio, no podía volver a pedírselo otra vez ¡quedaría como una caprichosa!

De no haber estado pulcramente peinada para el rodaje se habría tirado de los pelos como una posesa por haber sido tan impulsiva. De la forma en la que estaban las cosas sólo podría ver a Tsuruga-san por las noches y los fines de semana, era un alivio para su corazón, pero como profesional se sentía un completo desastre.

Su corazón… ¿estaba a salvo? No se podría decir que hubiese tomado medidas anti-Tsuruga-san. Se había sentido muy aliviada al hablar con él y pedirle disculpas, se había sentido completa al oírle decir sinceramente que no estaba enfadado con ella y que la perdonaba, incluso se alegraba de que le impusiese un "castigo" como siempre hacia, eso quería decir que su relación senpai-kouhai seguía existiendo pero… no se sentía inmune contra su presencia.

Suspiró mirando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella demasiado ensimismada para verla realmente.

"El amor es una enfermedad terrible" pensó "como un virus letal que se forma en tu corazón y va directo a tu cerebro inyectándolo de pensamientos y mandatos absurdos, haciendo que tu cuerpo reaccione de forma extraña y vergonzosa" Cerró los ojos con pesadez sintiendo otra vez todas esas emociones extrañamente nostálgicas inundarla "sí… creí que ya lo había olvidado". Pero no, a medida que pasaba el tiempo parecía que esos sentimientos y todo lo que no quería recordar se iba mostrando cada vez más nítidamente.

"Que peligroso"

Respiró hondo por un segundo. Debía pensar cuidadosamente ella no era la única que saldría herida aquí. Hasta ahora había sido muy egoísta intentando protegerse a sí misma a toda costa pero… no debía olvidar que su misión como Setsuka Heel era el bienestar de Tsuruga-san. Ella lo había vivido de primera mano, la inestabilidad de él como Cain, como B.J. no podía dejarlo solo, aunque ahora se encontrase mejor no podía correr riesgos. No se perdonaría perder Tsuruga-san, no permitiría que él cayese en la oscuridad… incluso si eso conllevaba que ella tomara su lugar.

…

Aún así por más que pensaba… las horas no le cuadraban. ¿Tal vez debería preguntarle directamente cómo estaba? "No ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso le confesaría que se encontraba mal si ese fuera el caso?" Negó con la cabeza. "No. Sólo diría un `ya estoy bien´ con una bonita sonrisa"

-No sé qué hacer…- suspiró frustrada.

-¿No sabes qué hacer con qué?- Preguntó Amamiya que llegaba de grabar desde el plató.

-Ah, nada, nada, cosas de mi otro trabajo- dijo haciendo aspavientos con la mano.

-Mm- asintió encogiéndose de hombros- el director te llama, es tu turno.

-Oh, Gracias- se despidió

Fuese como fuese, ella había armado ese revuelo sola y sola lo tendría que desenredar.

.

.

-Ni-san ¿estás comiendo bien?

-Sí.

-¿Te has portado bien en el trabajo?

-Sí

-¿Te han molestado los compañeros?

-No

-De acuerdo ¿algo que quieras contarme?

-Te echo de menos

-… Volveré está noche lo antes que pueda- dijo Setsu después de un extraño silencio- si tienes hambre cena sin mí, pero cena. Hasta luego, nii-san.

-Adiós, Setsu.- Susurró Cain colgando el teléfono.

Suspiró y se sentó en el sofá sin poder evitar esbozar una media sonrisa, Setsu volvería esa noche después de varios días sin que se pasase por ahí.

Ren pensó en cómo debería actuar de ahora en adelante con ella. Era obvio que la relación tan intima entre Cain y Setsu la trastornaba, para ser sinceros a él también, pero también le divertía; sin embargo ella había dicho que no quería cambiar nada de la actuación, así que tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlo como está.

Se quedó mirando fijamente su bento. No tenía hambre. A demás esos almuerzos prefabricados japoneses no le gustaban. Él sólo comía lo que le preparaba su imouto y ella últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo fuera en un trabajo. Eso no podía ser, ¿en qué momento lo había permitido? Su inocente y linda hermanita menor, sola, expuesta al peligro sin él para protegerla. Debería hablar muy seriamente con ella, la última vez que estuvo trabajando, tuvo que espantar a un tal Kijima.

Apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño. Tsk, como si no fuera suficiente tener que vigilar al bastardo de Muramase.

Cain se levantó con brusquedad, enfadado. Anduvo unos pocos pasos y abrió con fuerza la nevera que estaba vacía a excepción de unas cuantas latas de cerveza, abrió una y se la llevó a los labios.

¿Debería prepararle una linda bienvenida a su hermanita? Miró a su alrededor… tal vez con recoger la habitación bastaría… y comprar comida, sí debería comprar algo de comida.

.

.

-¡Waa! ¡Moko-san, qué mala eres!- lloriqueaba Kyoko agarrada a una de las piernas de Kanae- ¡hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos y tú ni siquiera le das un abrazo a tu mejor amiga… tan mala, tan mala…!

-¡Ya basta! ¡No me verás tú! Yo te veo últimamente hasta en la sopa, con tanto cartel ¡y suéltame!- exigió sacudiendo la pierna.

-Mala- susurró Kyoko

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?- Preguntó Kanae con tono de matona.

-Gu… guapa- contestó parpadeando rápidamente.

-Mmm, no quisiera interrumpir la reconciliación pero ¿alguna sabe que hacemos aquí?

Cierto. Las tres integrantes de la sección LoveMe, habían sido llamadas por Sawara-san para reunirse pero a ninguno les habían dicho nada, al parecer.

-Perdón por la espera, chicas- dijo el jefe de personal.- Os preguntareis qué hacéis aquí.

Sólo Amamaiya afirmó con la cabeza, Kyoko y Kanae también se lo preguntaban pero lo más probable es que no lo quisiesen saber. Experiencias pasadas.

-La respuesta es que a todas vosotras se os mandó una misión como miembros LoveMe- siguió Sawara ignorando a las otras dos- se os ha estado haciendo un seguimiento y el presidente ha decidido haceros un regalo por vuestros progresos.

-¡Oh, un regalo!- Exclamó entusiasmada Chiori

-Un… re..re…galo- susurraron desconfiadas las otras dos.- ¡No lo queremos!

-No tenéis opción- Les contestó tajantemente.

-…

Tres cajas, una para cada una. Kyoko fue la primera que se atrevió a, con mucho cuidado, destaparla. Del interior de esa caja salía una luz, brillante, muy, muy, muy brillante. Cuando retiró la tapa del todo, una tela rosa, _extremadamente_ rosa se hizo visible, con el logotipo LoveMe incorporado. Utilizando la punta de sus dedos cogió el objeto y lo extendió al completo. Era el traje de la sección, versión verano, es decir, con magas y pantalones cortos, pero a demás había sufrido unas cuantas modificaciones. El cinturón era negro en vez de blanco y se encontraba justo en la cintura para resaltar las curvas, dejando el pequeño bolso a un lado era más pequeño y tenía un espacio para lápices incluido. A demás la abertura del traje era de cremallera en vez de belcro, para que no hubiese necesidad de llevar camisa debajo y el color era sorprendentemente aún más chillón si podía.

-También hay zapatillas a juego.-Dijo Chiori

-Estoy impresionada- Murmuró Kyoko

-En serio ¿de dónde consigue este color?- Preguntó Kanae

-Bueno… ¿Nos lo probamos?- Preguntó inocentemente Amamiya

-Ni de broma- contestó efusivamente Kanae- ¿a qué viene esto? ¿es qué no podía dejarlo en nuestras taquillas? Mi dorama está a punto de salir, no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Me voy!

"Sí, la verdad es que yo ya tengo el tiempo suficientemente justo con todo el trabajo extra que me he puesto yo sola con Box-R sumado a las entrevistas por la campaña de Dead Moon… el presidente es tan caprichoso"

-Lo siento, Amamiya-san, yo también me tengo que ir.- se despidió de la chica con una leve reverencia, antes de salir por la puerta corriendo con la caja en la mano- Espérame Moko-san.

.

Kyoko pudo divisar y alcanzar, no sin esfuerzo a su amiga, que caminaba a grandes zancadas desprendiendo un terrible aura.

-No lo puedo creer, siempre igual- murmuraba la morena en voz baja- ese hombre es un excéntrico caprichoso, me extraña que no haya venido en persona con confetis a entregarnos el "regalo".

Kyoko se puso a su altura y caminó junto a ella en silencio, tan sólo mirando la ciudad a su alrededor.

Ahh, escuchar la voz de Moko-san despotricando era gratificante, por extraño que sonase. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se habían visto ¿hace cuanto comieron un helado por última vez? Le gustaría poder volver a salir una tarde así, tal vez ir a un parque o de compras, eso era lo que hacían las amigas ¿verdad?

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿no estás molesta con todo esto?- le preguntó Kanae viendo como se lo tomaba tan tranquilamente.

-Es el presidente, hacía tiempo que no nos hacia algo así, podía haber sido peor- dijo como si se hubiese temido que ocurriese un día de estos.

-Supongo que sí.

.

.

.

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que es esto!?

"Misión LoveMe" recitaba las letras rosáceas en un sobre al fondo de la caja de la cual había sacado el uniforme.

Kyoko se encontraba en su habitación del Darumaya. Había decidido que las tres horas que tenía hasta su siguiente entrevista las podría aprovechar visitando a sus jefes y de paso se probaría el dichoso traje para ver si le iba bien de talla. Pero ahora desearía no haberlo hecho nunca.

El traje era más corto de lo que ella se esperaba y también más ceñido, no se podía permitir engordar un solo kilo o no entraría. Las mangas y los pantaloncillos eran más cortos que la antigua versión y la tela más flexible, por lo menos seguía siendo cómodo. Pero era vergonzoso, y sin contar ese color indescriptible.

No podía, no quería salir a la calle así. Pero el sobre. Ese endemoniado sobre…

-No debería haberlo abierto…- Se lamentó en silencio.

`Señorita Mogami-kun para conmemorar todo el esfuerzo consagrado hasta ahora en la sección LoveMe se le hace entrega de este memorable presente "El Fantastico Y Emblemático Traje LoveMe Auténtico" y para celebrar el segundo año de esta sección se le hace entrega de esta misión:

Como miembro número uno de la sección LoveMe debe ir al centro comercial Tokyo Paradise para presentar y servir de apoyo la presentación de nuevos Ídolos del LME que tendrá lugar allí la jornada del martes 16. Esperamos ver el gran espíritu LoveMe´

"¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡No! a lo mejor era la venganza del presidente por haber dejado a Tsuruga-san solo, sí eso debía ser, no había otra explicación porque esto desde luego no es un regalo" pensó desesperada

-No puedo creer que tenga que llevar este traje tan vergonzoso delante de tanta gente y… tan pronto- murmuró desconsolada.

Mogami Kyouko juraba en ese mismo instante que nunca jamás volvería a cambiar los horarios de grabación en lo que le restase de vida.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo XVII: Infierno Rosa

.

.

.

Definitivamente eso era el infierno. Kyoko y su nuevo y esplendoroso traje de LoveMe, estaban entre el barullo de gente del Tokyo Paradise, el centro comercial más grande de la capital Nipona, que ahora mismo se encontraba cerrado al público y lleno de ajetreados trabajadores que iban de aquí para allá para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, pero que siempre, incomprensiblemente, tenían un momento para volver su mirada ante un destello rosado que se movía por esos lares… _Tal vez no tan incomprensible_.

-Kyoko-chan, ven aquí un momento- dijo una mujer alta y con un cinturón con varios utensilios de estilista.

-Sí, dígame.

-Necesito que me traigas las nuevas secadoras que están en el almacén, ah y pregunta si el salón de maquillaje está ya totalmente preparado, los ídolos van a llegar en dos horas ¡y como no esté todo ya me dará un infarto!- exclamó con voz aguda mientras colocaba cremas, pinturas y demás.

Kyoko sin decir más salió de allí y se fue a por los secadores y a preguntar por el salón.

-Aquí están… los secadores- dijo con esfuerzo colocando una enorme caja de cartón en el suelo- y al salón sólo le faltan las sillas que las están colocando.

-Ahh menos mal- suspiró aliviada la mujer- siento tanto pedirte esto Kyoko-chan, no sé que hace una actriz como tú haciendo este tipo de cosas, al principio me ha costado reconocerte pero después de haberte visto tantas veces en la tele últimamente…

Kyoko sólo asintió torpemente. Se tenía que marchar pues en su camino, el de los secadores le había pedido otro recado y esa mujer no paraba de hablar.

-…Adoro a Natsu es un poco cruel, pero es tan genial, creo que ahí te ves con más edad que cuando hacías de Mio…

-Emm Karuma-san me tengo que ir, me necesitan en el almacén- dijo mientras se iba

-Ah, sí, sí, ¡vuelve cuando tengas tiempo libre!

"Tiempo libre dice ¿y eso que es?" se preguntó irónicamente mientras se arrastraba hasta el almacén de nuevo. Llevaba allí desde las seis de la mañana y el evento se inauguraba a las diez, abriendo el centro al público, a las doce empezarían con la presentación de las nuevas celebridades, así hasta las diez de la noche.

Un infierno.

.

.

-Shooooo-chan- canturreó Mimori, al entrar en el camerino del cantante- ¡Waaaa, estás tan guapo por la mañana, nunca te había visto tan temprano!

"Ni le verás" Pensó Shouko-san, recordando todo lo que le había costado sacarle de la cama.

Sho le dedicó una mirada vacía y ojerosa mientras la estilista le peinaba con ahínco y se esforzaba por ocultar esas bolsas moradas debajo de sus ojos.

-Ayer vi la presentación de tu nuevo single, estuviste fantástico, como siempre, Mimori se quedó despierta hasta que terminó el programa.- Explicó acercándose y agachándose junto a la silla en la que estaba siendo adecentado, casi se le podían ver las orejas y la cola de cachorro.

-Ajam.

-Mmm, sabes… mañana es mi cumpleaños y… mmm he pensado que tal vez… podríamos salir a tomar algo juntos.- Murmuró tímidamente- Ya, ya sé que está muy ocupado, por eso… por eso un rato sólo estaría bien… si pudieras.

Sho volvió su mirada hacia ella. Tenía la cabeza levemente agachada y le miraba a los ojos, levemente sonrojada. De alguna manera le recordó a Kyoko. Estudió su rostro a conciencia, su cuerpo, su posición.

No. No era Kyoko.

Kyko nunca le habría pedido nada para empezar. Le habría gustado que pasase su cumpleaños junto a ella, sí, seguro que sí, pero nunca le había molestado pidiéndoselo. Nunca se agacharía, ella se arrodillaría apropiadamente, como le había enseñado la propia madre de Sho. En el caso de que le dijera algo así, le resultaría difícil mirarle a los ojos y si lo hiciera le apartaría la mirada enseguida y su sonrojo sería tan inmenso que la haría desmayarse.

Esa no era Kyoko.

Ese cuerpo tan despampánate no era el de Kyoko. Esos ojos tan oscuros no eran los de Kyoko. Esa cara tan perfectamente maquillada no era la de Kyoko…

"¿¡Por qué demonios estoy pensando tanto en esa bruja!?" de repente Sho abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. "Esa maldita demonio… No sólo tengo que aguantar su cara en todas las malditas compañías a las que voy, la televisión, la radio, las calles… absolutamente todo está contaminado por ese jodido anuncio ¡y ahora mi mente también! ¡ni siquiera puedo dormir tranquilo!"

Mimori lo miraba aterrada. Al principio cuando él había vuelto su atención hacia ella y la había mirado de esa forma tan… penetrante como escaneándola, había pensado que le diría que sí, incluso, tal vez estaría preparando un buen plan para su cumpleaños. Se había sentido tan feliz por un momento ¡su príncipe por fin le hacía el caso que merecía! Pero de repente, había puesto esa mirada feroz y murmurando por lo bajo le había vuelto la cara dejando que su estilista siguiera con su trabajo.

Bajó la mirada, avergonzada. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Porqué siempre hacia cosas mal delante de Sho-chan?

Sentía ganas de llorar. Siempre le hacía enfadar… era tan torpe. Se esforzaba por ser bonita y popular, justo el tipo de mujer que le gustaría a cualquier hombre, pero a Sho no parecía serle suficiente.

"¡Claro que no! ¡qué tonta! Sho-chan es el mejor cantante del mundo, el más guapo, genial y talentoso ¡por supuesto que no puedo agradarle como si fuera otro cualquiera!" se dijo a sí misma.

Bueno al menos no le había dicho que no a su fiesta de cumpleaños, ya lo intentaría más tarde.

.

.

Cain se dirigió hacia la máquina de cafés, pulsó el botón y esperó su café solo frío.

Era el descanso de medio día y ya había grabado un gran número de tomas, se notaba que el director se estaba esforzando por mantener las fechas de rodaje, si seguían así terminarían de grabar en menos de un mes.

"Eso es bueno" pensó. De normal los rodajes siempre se demoraban más de lo previsto, pero parecía que la productora quería estrenar la película para finales de ese año y les estaban exigiendo a todos un sobre esfuerzo para que así fuese.

De alguna forma le entristecía. No es que le hubiese cogido especial cariño a B.J. no creía que fuese uno de esos personajes por los que le pudiese desarrollar fácilmente apego emocional, pero le había ayudado, él y sobretodo Cain. A Cain sí le había cogido cariño y a Setsu y a la relación de ambos… y a lo que implicaba para su relación con Kyoko.

Cogió su café ya preparado de la maquina y se acercó a la ventana apoyándose contra la pared.

De alguna forma tenía que encontrar la manera de entrar en el corazón de Kyoko en ese mes, era su última oportunidad. Nunca estaría tan cerca de ella como lo está ahora y, aunque estuviese mal, ella ahora estaba vulnerable y era por él, lo sabía. No dejaría escapar esa oportunidad.

.

.

-¿Qu… qué hace aquí señor presidente?-preguntó Kyoko sorprendida.

Los murmullos a su alrededor sólo la ponían más nerviosa e irritada de lo que ya estaba… cuando por fin la gente comenzaba a ignorar ese estúpido atuendo suyo va y aparecía el presidente del LME con un esplendoroso atuendo de general de la Francia imperial.

-Vengo a supervisar tu trabajo, por supuesto- dijo alegremente

-Por supuesto…- suspiró ella resignada

-Y a patrocinar este evento que no por nada tiene como fin la presentación al mundo de los nuevos ídolos de mi empresa.

"Oh, es cierto" pensó ella ante la evidencia "después de todo el presidente es el presidente"

-Veo que la talla del traje era la correcta- dijo mirándola aprobatoriamente- ¿te gusta la nueva versión? La antigua me parecía muy holgada para unas jóvenes estrellas como vosotras.

-Creo que es un poco corto- respondió sinceramente.

-Es de verano.

"Aún así, casi tiene la misma largura que las faldas de Setsu"

-Bueno, el espectáculo está a punto de empezar…- dijo Kyoko con ánimos de marcharse.

-Cierto, deberías ir a prepararte.

-¿Eh?- murmuró sorprendida cuando dos soldados franceses la cogieron de ambos brazos y se la llevaron a rastras dejándola sentada en una de las sillas del salón de maquillaje.

-Oh, Kyoko-chan menos mal que ya has llegado, me empezaba a preocupar.- suspiró Karuma- Manos a la obra.

.

-¿¡Qu… qué significa todo esto!?- preguntó Kyoko ya perfectamente maquillada y peinada con el pelo hacia delante, pero con el traje de LoveMe puesto.

-Creo que el peinado así te remarca los rasgos de de la cara, a demás está muy de moda.

-No me refiero a eso- murmuró enfurruñada.

-¿No leíste el sobre que te mandé?- preguntó el presidente

-Sí, por eso estoy aquí.

-Exacto. Recuerda bien, Tenías que ayudar con los preparativos y…-

-…Presentar a los Ídolos- completó ella aturdida

-Correcto.

-… ¡Pero yo no sé presentar! ¡No tengo nada preparado!- Exclamó empezando a ponerse realmente nerviosa.

-Has estado más de un año en Bridge Rock, un famoso show de variedades, algo habrás aprendido ¿no?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

"¿Esto… es… en… serio?" Kyoko se quedó aturdida por un momento.

-¡Era un pollo, haciendo el ganso!- dijo frustrada- ¡ni siquiera hablaba!

-Lo harás bien- contestó el presidente con una mirada seria y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Eres de la sección LoveMe.- Toma aquí tienes unas recomendaciones.

Kyoko cogió el par de folios que le pasó el presidente mientras este se iba despidiéndose con una mano felizmente. Los miró, los estrujó y los lanzó en forma de proyectil con ganas de que rebotaran en alguna pared y le dieran en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente o matándola… daba igual, para el ridículo que iba a hacer, ni con seppuku recuperaría el honor perdido.

Chistes varios: (los chistes más absurdos y sin gracia habidos y por haber)

Muecas adorables: (esto ocupaba toda la segunda hoja, por las dos caras con múltiples poses)

Postura LoveMe

Este era el valioso material que Kyoko había despilfarrado como armamento kamikaze.

"Como si fuera a hacer algo así" pensó furiosa

-Vaya, así que realmente eres tú.

-¿Ahh?- murmuró con voz de matona para ver nada más ni nada menos que a Ruriko.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Kyoko sorprendida

-¿Que no es obvio?- respondió la cantante y actriz echándose el pelo hacia tras con una sonrisa de suficiencia- He venido a animar esto. Por supuesto los nuevos ídolos, por si solos no atraen mucha atención, se necesitan talentos reconocidos para reclamar público.

"Así que era eso…"

-Claro que tú no necesitas talento para reclamar la atención- dijo Ruriko con sorna mirando su resplandeciente uniforme.

-Je… por lo menos yo puedo memorizar un par de líneas correctamente- respondió Kyoko negando con la cabeza, al captar que la cantante lo decía en broma.

-Kyoko-san tiene que salir en quince minutos, por favor prepárese.- Le dijo un técnico.

"¿¡Prepararme!?" pensó desesperada "¿¡prepararme el qué!?"

-Espera, espera, espera- dijo cogiendo por el cuello de la camisa al pobre hombre- ¿qué es lo que se supone tengo qué hacer? ¡Aquí nadie me ha dicho nada!

-T...tienes que conducir el itinerario- tartamudeo el hombre

-¿Qué itinerario?- Siguió intimidándolo

-E…este- apenas lo sacó Kyoko se lo arrebató de las manos- pero ese es mío, lo necesito… puedes quedártelo Kyoko-sama- susurró después de una mirada feroz por parte de la actriz.

-Ese es el orden de presentación de los artistas- dijo Ruriko detrás de ella- ves, ahí estoy yo. Hay intercalados ídolos famosos junto con los nuevos, habrá actuaciones de ambos, tú sólo debes presentarlos y animar la sesión.

"De acuerdo, esto ya lo he visto antes" pensó Kyoko mirando el listado, en realidad ya sabía de qué iba el espectáculo, ella había ayudado a organizarlo, lo que no sabía es que también tenía que presentarlo. "Pero puedo memorizar esto, no es tan difícil. A demás entre actuación y actuación puedo volver a mirar el papel"

-Di…diez minutos, Kyoko-sama- la volvió a llamar el técnico.

"Has estado más de un año en Bridge Rock, un famoso show de variedades, algo habrás aprendido ¿no?"

Cierto, aunque no había sido presentadora. Había sido un miembro activo del programa, debería poder imitar a los chicos. _Más le valía_.

.

.

-Buenos días presidente, Sawara-san- saludó Yashiro caminando hacia la pareja.

Ambos estaban en una posición privilegiada para ver el escenario, pero apartados de todo el bullicio. Lory se encontraba en su trono acostumbrado y el jefe de talentos estaba a su lado en un sillón cómodo pero menos ostentoso.

-Oh Yashiro, tú también estas aquí.

-Por supuesto- dijo sonriendo armado con una cámara de video en sus enguantadas manos.- Ya que Ren está trabajando tan duro, es mi obligación como manager el saber recompensarle debidamente. Todavía no ha salido Kyoko-chan ¿no? no me gustaría perderme nada.

-De todas formas, presidente. Hacerla conducir el show sin prepararla ¿no es demasiado?- preguntó Sawara-san.

-Estará bien.- respondió el presidente despreocupadamente- Esa chica siempre se las apaña. Estoy deseando ver cómo conduce una ceremonia sin haberla ensayado previamente.

-Así que esto es por diversión…- murmuró Sawara con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-No, no, no- negó el presidente con dignidad- esto es un reto más de la sección LoveMe, una prueba fundamental para comprobar si a aprendido de todos sus anteriores trabajos, para valorar si puede aplicar esos conocimientos a un campo nuevo. ¡Esto es el mundo del entretenimiento, si no sabes improvisar y adaptarte rápidamente, serás devorado!

"Pero que bien habla, resulta creíble y todo" Pensó Sawara, viendo el fuego en los ojos de su jefe.

.

.

-¿Esa no era Kyoko de Dead Moon?- preguntó una chica entre el barullo a otra

-No, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¡Eso es imposible!

-Pero se parecía a ella

-Una estrella nunca llevaría una ropa así, y date prisa sino no lograremos ver a los famosos.

-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a Tokyo Paradise, el mayor centro comercial de Japón- por los altavoces de todo el centro comercial se escuchó una potente voz masculina- esperemos que disfruten de este maravilloso evento patrocinado por el LME y presentado por… Kyoko.

Un "Wooow" extenso y que paró en un silencio seco se escuchó en todo el gran espacio, Kyoko juraría que podía escuchar el eco que hacía al retumbar en los inmensos techos del edificio… ya se había imaginado algo así, de todas formas el uniforme LoveMe era algo… indescriptible.

-¡Muchas gracias por su asistencia el día de hoy!- dijo Kyoko animadamente tal y como lo habría hecho Hikaru, aprovechando el impresionante silencio instaurado- Soy Kyoko, del LME y voy a ser la conductora del evento de hoy, es mi primera vez así que, por favor, sean buenos conmigo- terminó con una elegante reverencia.

En seguida se escucharon aplausos y silbidos al reconocerla y al haber dado tiempo a salir del estupor al público.

.

.

.

Tanta vergüenza, había pasado tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera podía pensar. Jamás ¡jamás! Volvería a ponerse ese traje.

-Da igual…- suspiró frustrada- todo el mundo me ha visto con él.

Por fin había terminado ese horrible, horrible, horrible día. En cuanto había llegado a la habitación de los hermanos Heel le habían entrado ganas de gritar "¡chufa!" y encerrarse allí ya de por vida, pero parece que eso no iba a poder ser, al día siguiente tenía que trabajar en Box-R.

No quería recordar, de verdad que no quería recordar nada de lo que había pasado el día de hoy. De alguna forma todo había salido bien y el presidente parecía contento… demasiado contento.

"¿Qué estará tramando?"

Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar.

Se quedó en silencio por interminables segundos sólo con el ruido de la ducha en la que se encontraba Tsuruga-san acompasando su respiración y el "tac, tac" que hacía cada vez que el cuchillo con el que cortaba las verduras daba con la tabla.

"Para una vez que me reconocen tiene que ser con ese estúpido atuendo" "y yo encima sonriendo y dando autógrafos felizmente" recordó queriendo ahorcarse a sí misma.

-Oe Setsu ¿dónde está mi pijama?- Preguntó Cain vistiendo sólo una toalla la cintura.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando él había salido de la ducha y se había acercado hasta que habló.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- Preguntó ella concentrándose en el personaje de Setsu, sin dejar de cortar la lechuga y sin mirarlo después de haberse vuelto por la sorpresa y haber visto como salía-¿Dónde lo dejaste por última vez?

"No le mires, no le mires" Se dijo mentalmente Kyoko "Concéntrate en la lechuga"

-En la cama, pero ahí no está- contestó él buscando con la mirada.

-Pues ahí tiene que estar, yo no lo he tocado.- Murmuró siguiendo con su tarea.

-No lo encuentro- dijo Cain desde la distancia con aburrimiento.

- Búscalo mejor- "De verdad, parece un crio"

Escuchó sus pasos rondando por la habitación hasta que cesaron.

- No está, ayúdame a buscarlo Setsu- le susurró al oído exhalando aire caliente, con su cuerpo semidesnudo terriblemente cerca. Casi se le cae el cuchillo del susto.

-Estoy haciendo la cena- ocultando su vergüenza a través de enfado.

-Yo te ayudo con la cena y tú busacas mi ropa- propuso encerrándola entre sus brazos y la encimera-¿vale?

Plaff

El salmón que estaba al lado de la ensalada hace unos segundos se encontraba en la mejilla de Cain todavía cogido por la cola por Setsu.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, Cain con una expresión de tranquila sorpresa y Setsu con una mirada de desganada indignación.

-Eso duele - expresó Cain.

-Claro que duele- suspiró exasperada Setsu retirando el Salmón de la cara de su hermano- ¡todavía está congelado! Te pedí hace dos horas que lo sacarás del congelador ¿hace cuanto tiempo lo has hecho?

-Unos quince minutos- respondió tranquilamente sobándose la mejilla.

-¡Quince minutos! ¿Cómo se va a descongelar un salmón entero en quince minutos, nii-san? ¿Y dices que quieres ayudar en la cocina? No, gracias.- Dijo seria Setsu.

-Podemos meterlo al microondas…

Setsu le fulminó con la mirada.

-Ve a buscar tu pijama, yo me voy a duchar y así hacer tiempo.-Dijo enfadada cerrando la puerta del baño de un portazo.

En cuanto hubo desaparecido de su vista, Ren no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. La había puesto nerviosa, tanto como para alejarlo de esa forma. Se había sonrojado y la había visto temblar levemente, aunque hubiese aguantado su personaje hasta el final.

Aún así sabía que él la había perturbado más de lo que cabría esperar aún siendo ella, porque ni siquiera se había acordado de llevarse ropa de cambio al baño. Esperaría impaciente por su salida.

.

En cuanto cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí un chorro de sangre salió de su nariz.

"Eso ha estado cerca" pensó Kyoko increíblemente sonrojada, dejándose escurrirse contra la puerta hasta llegar al suelo.

…

"¡Dios mío, he abofeteado a Tsuruga-san con un salmón!" pero es que él se había acercado tanto… era lo único que se le había ocurrido.

Se llevó las manos al pelo y enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Con todo lo que había pasado ese día había bajado la guardia al llegar a la habitación de los hermanos Heel.

"Que tonta, tomándola como mi refugio cuando hay un lobo feroz en ella" pensó irónicamente.

"Qué día tan horrible"

.

.

Sho apagó la televisión con el ceño fruncido.

-No me lo habías dicho

-¿El qué?- preguntó Shouko desconcertada, echándose un poco de café en una taza.

-Que hoy era la inauguración de los nuevos ídolos del LME- contestó cortante

"Vaya, lo ha descubierto"

-No creí que te interesase.

-Es competencia, claro que me interesa.- Dijo haciéndose el desinteresado

"Sí, claro… como si los considerases competencia"

-Para eso estoy yo, tu manager- contestó ella queriendo dar por zanjado el tema, pero supo por su mirada que no sería así.- Al parecer ha sido un evento grande y ostentoso como le gusta a Takarada Lory, dicen que incluso él mismo ha estado presente. Han actuado nuevos ídolos, nuestra compañía todavía no tiene muchos datos sobre ellos pero parecen prometedores y han gustado, y como siempre para amenizar han estado presentes miembros importantes del LME que atrajesen al público.

-Kyouko ha sido la presentadora.

-Sí, eso he oído- contestó la manager tras un suspiro al ver la mirada de reproche que éste le dirigía.- Pero eso no lo sabía Sho, y aunque lo hubiera sabido tú tenías trabajo y lo tienes mañana, así que vete a dormir y ni pienses en molestar a Kyoko-chan.

-¿Porqué iba a hacerlo? ¿Qué me importa lo que esa mujer insulsa y con mal gusto haga?- preguntó ofendido.

-¿No es eso lo que te proponías? La última vez fuiste a buscarla a su escuela sólo para gritarle por unos videos ¿o no?

-E… eso era porque me aburría- se defendió- pero ahora tengo trabajo no hay necesidad de ir a buscar entretenimiento.

Shouko lo miró seriamente, pensando si debería decirle. Probablemente no, menos aún cuando estaba en mitad de la promoción de su nuevo single, pero…

-Sho… ¿alguna vez te has planteado disculparte con Kyoko-chan y pedirle una segunda oportunidad?

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo XVIII: **Enfermo Corazón**

.

.

.

-Sho… ¿alguna vez te has planteado disculparte con Kyoko-chan y pedirle una segunda oportunidad?

El silencio se hizo presente en la casa.

Sho abrió los ojos sorprendido y volvió su cabeza hacia su manager que lo miraba seria.

-Sabes, ella no estará ahí para siempre. Puede que su antiguo yo te hubiese esperado eternamente, pero ésta Kyoko no lo hará, seguirá su vida, alejándose, aunque tenga su corazón destrozado en tus manos.

Él la miró profundamente y recordó las palabras de Kyoko en el garaje de TBM, esas donde le juraba que no amaba a Tsuruga Ren… más bien donde se lo juraba a sí misma.

Él no era estúpido y conocía a Kyoko, al parecer mejor de lo que ella se conocía.

-… Yo… ya no tengo su corazón.- murmuró volviendo la cara hacia otro lado.

.

Ya había pasado una semana de eso y aunque Sho actuaba como siempre, aunque esa conversación no parecía haberle afectado, ella sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Shouko se había arrepentido de formular la pregunta nada más hacerla… pero ya era tarde, a demás era algo que hacía tiempo que le había estado rondando por la cabeza.

¿De verdad Sho pensaba así? Nunca se habría esperado esa clase de repuesta tan… sincera.

Suspiró. A veces no sabía que pasaba por la mente de ese chiquillo. Unas veces le parecía simple e inmaduro y otras veces…

Recordó su mirada, cómo le había vuelto el rostro. Estaba dolido. Pero era cierto, después de todo ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría perdonar todo lo que ese chico le había hecho pasar a la joven? Ella había conocido a la Kyoko-chan antes y después de que su corazón fuese roto, incluso estuvo presente en el proceso.

"No, algo así es demasiado duro" pensó Shouko volviéndose a lamentar de esa inoportuna conversación.

.

.

Cain abrió los ojos repentinamente. Un rayo de sol le daba directamente en uno de ellos, maldiciendo el no haber cerrado del todo la persiana por el calor de la noche, se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que su linda hermanita no estaba en su cama. Se levantó como un resorte al no oír tampoco ruidos en la cocina.

-Nii-san, te levantas pronto hoy - saludó Setsu sorprendida saliendo del baño- Todavía no he preparado el almuerzo, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a ducharme- Esto último lo dijo por lo bajo un poco ruborizada viendo su pequeño pijama.

Cain al verla, sonrió. Dio la vuelta a su cama hasta alcanzar la de Setsu y sin decir nada se agachó hasta alcanzar los cajones donde guardaba la ropa interior y empezó a rebuscar.

-¿¡Q…qué estás haciendo!?- preguntó alterada al ver como sacaba uno de sus poco decorosos brasier y se lanzó a él antes de que sacara uno de sus ero-pantis.

Cain la miró sin comprender, mientras ella recogía a velocidad super humana la ropa y la volvía a meter al cajón.

-Te saco tu ropa para que te puedas duchar y no te tengas que asomar desnuda por la puerta para pedirme una toalla como el otro día.- Explicó serenamente pero haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por ocultar una carcajada.

Kyoko estaba más que roja, casi morada de la vergüenza al recordar el episodio pasado, donde por culpa de sus nervios se había escudado en el baño con la escusa de que se iba a duchar y lo había tenido que hacer… pero se había dejado la ropa de cambio fuera y la suya la había metido a la lavadora.

-Eso no habría pasado si _alguien_ no hubiese empleado todas las toallas- le espetó furiosa.

-Te lo iba a decir pero se me olvidó cuando me abofeteaste con la cena- contraatacó él. No se lo estaba reprochando, simplemente era muy divertido ver a Setsu sonrojada hasta el punto de desmayo.

-Y…yo…yo- tartamudeaba "Es cierto, es cierto" pensó Kyoko "Lo siento, no tengo perdón. Soy una descuidada, olvidadiza y a demás maltratadora de senpais. Ódieme, Tsuruga-san, no tenga compasión"

Kyoko cerró los ojos con fuerza tragándose la vergüenza que sentía para volver al personaje de Setsu hasta que sintió como él se le acercaba y le pasaba un brazo por el hombro.

-Mi pequeña tiene carácter- declaró Cain en su oído- eso es bueno, a mi me gustan las mujeres fuertes.

Kyoko respiraba con dificultad a través del hombro de Ren. "Playboy" pensó irritada, si ese hombre seguía susurrándole en el oído así y abrazándola, preferiría morir por la vergüenza anterior que por esa maldita sensación de que su corazón latía tan rápido que iba a saltar, salirse por su boca y caer a los pies de ese hombre.

"Cálmate Kyoko, si sigues así se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos" se dijo. No quería ni imaginarlo, ya podía ver en su mente a Tsuruga-san mirándola totalmente decepcionado, recriminándole esos sentimientos tan sucios hacia su persona ¿¡y cómo no!? Ella que había jurado que nunca jamás volvería a caer en esa trampa enfermiza y menos con él y ahora se encontraba atrapada como una mosca en una tela de araña, a punto de ser devorada viva.

"Mierda, si esto sigue así ralamente tendré que irme al Ryokan de los Fuwa de nuevo" recordó esa estúpida promesa con el estúpido de Sho que en estúpida hora hizo.

"De acuerdo, si no hay cuerpo, no hay delito, Shotaro" Si, así era. Si nadie se enteraba que estaba ena… si nadie se enteraba de nada, entonces no existía.

.

.

¡Mataría al presidente! ¡Lo haría picadillo y le haría comerse ese jodido traje!

En un caluroso día de primavera, en una de las paradisiacas playas de la Isla Miyako, se encontraba una atareada, enfadada y rosada Kanae.

"¿Estas eran mis vacaciones de ensueño?" Pensó iracunda "Odio la arena, odio la gente, odio a las engreídas modelos y odio, ¡odio! este estúpido uniforme"

`Misión LoveMe: Pasarás unas maravillosas vacaciones estacionales con los modelos de la compañía. Como miembro de la sección LoveMe, encárgate de que tengan una hermosa amistad con sus compañeros extranjeros´

"Seh, seh… precioso. Pero ahí no nombraba nada de cargar maletas, soportar niñas ricachonas mimadas, un calor pegajoso que no había soportado en años, granos de arena que se metían por todas partes, aire salado, ojos que la miraban con desprecio por llevar ese maldito traje, bueno y por cualquier cosa."

Odio, el odio nacía de ella dirigido hacia una sola persona…

-Oye tú la de rosa, la maleta no se mueve sola ¿sabes?

...aunque parece que habría que repartirlo.

.

.

Setsu estaba refunfuñando en una silla del set mirando ceñuda la escena que grababa su hermano. Sus piernas estaban fuertemente cruzadas al igual que sus brazos y un aura tenebrosa emanaba de ella.

¿Por qué? Porque su paciencia tiene un límite y no es que sea celosa, pero esa… esa… pequeña molestia encarnada en mujer que era… como se llame la chica hámster, la estaba desesperando.

El día anterior se la había topado en absolutamente todos los sitios del set a los que iba con nii-san, es más ¡estaba segura de que sabía donde vivían!

En el estudio se tropezó dos veces con él, haciéndose la despistada, incluso se dejó caer por una pequeña escalera justo cuando él pasaba.

"¡Loca! ¿qué hubiese pasado si Tsuruga-san no tuviese esos buenos reflejos?"

Esa mañana cuando había entrado con su nii-san al estudio, ella ya estaba esperándolo en la puerta ¡a su nii-san! ¡suyo! para acompañarlo a la sala de maquillaje.

Una vena sobresalió en su frente.

¿¡Y quien se supone que era ella!? ¿¡un florero!? ¡la única que puede acompañar a nii-san a la sala de maquillaje o a cualquier otro lugar es ella, su hermana, su novia!

"No, espera, eso último no lo he pensado bien" recapacitó.

¡la única que puede acompañar a nii-san a la sala de maquillaje o a cualquier otro lugar es ella, su hermana!

"Sí, así mejor" asintió con la cabeza firmemente. Por algún motivo no se sentía cómoda con la palabra `novio´, era una estupidez porque se estaba refiriendo a Setsu con ella y no a sí misma, pero… era molesto, sólo intensificaba más esas horribles sensaciones que salían desde la boca de su estomago.

-Cain-san, en esta escena ¡esforcémonos juntos!- se escuchó la voz de Manaka.

Setsu enseguida volvió su mirada hacia ella y le clavó los ojos como dagas filosas.

Vio como su hermano se dirigía a su posición pasando por delante de la actriz como si no la hubiese oído.

"¿Es que no entiende?"

La vena que se marcaba en su sien se dejó de ver y su ceño fruncido se relajó. Suspiró.

No, realmente no debía entender, porque ella sólo le sonrió y dejó que le retocaran el maquillaje.

Que doloroso ver como los sentimientos te vuelven alguien tan patético y manejable, como una marioneta al son del compás de tu titiritero al cual ni siquiera le importan tus sentimientos y tú como una masoquista te dejas llevar hasta caer de bruces con la realidad, tal vez después de haberte dado varías veces contra la misma pared.

Sonrió de medio lado sardónicamente.

"Tonta" le dijo a esa que era su reflejo "Le estás entregando tu corazón a alguien que no conoces, a una fantasía que te has creado tú sola".

.

-Setsu, ya estoy- dijo Cain llegando hasta ella.

-Mm, bien, vamos, enton…

-Comamos juntos, Cain-san- dijo una sonriente Manaka.

"¡Esp… espera un momento!"

-Te he traído un bento, lo he hecho para ti yo misma.- Manaka se sonrojó y se lo tendió- ¡Espero que te guste!

"Oye, sólo yo puedo prepararle bentos" esa frase pugnaba por salir de sus labios de un modo violento y grosero, pero… pero no se sentía demasiado Setsu. Al final de la frase encajaba igual de bien el nombre de Cain que el de Tsuruga-san.

Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.

"No, no. Basta, para. No quiero. No sigas." Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de respirar profundamente pero no podía, no le llegaba suficiente aire. Se ahogaba.

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, presionando su sangre.

Temblaba y se sentía desfallecer.

Intentó coger una bocanada de aire pero se cortó a medio camino. Sus pulmones no daban a más, era como un pez fuera del agua.

Entre abrió los ojos pero no podía ver bien, las lagrimas se habían acumulado en ellos.

Debía salir de allí, si él la veía así se preocuparía. ¡Peor! sería descubierta, sus sentimientos serían expuestos y Tsuruga-san se decepcionaría de ella, la odiaría y no querría volver a verla.

Esos pensamientos no hicieron más que agobiarla y hacer su respiración aún más errática.

Dando tumbos, sin ver ni respirar bien se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Setsu…

Cain se intentó desenganchar de esa mujer que se le había solapado al brazo y correr hacia Setsu quien, sin darse cuenta, había desaparecido de su lado.

Hacía un momento la había visto juntó a él con la mirada en el suelo, los puños herméticamente cerrados y la respiración alterada. Había creído que le soltaría algún improperio a la chica por acercarse a él ó algo como "¡sólo yo puedo prepararle bentos a nii-san!" pero cuando se había dado la vuelta ya no estaba.

-Suéltame- le exigió a Manaka con una mirada fulminante.

-Setsu, Setsu- la alcanzó ya en los pasillos y la cogió del brazo- Perdona, vamos a comer, no te enfades.

Al no tener respuesta de ella decidió obligarla a darse la vuelta para verle el rostro.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

De sus inundados ojos una solitaria lágrima se derramaba por una de sus mejillas. Sus hombros temblaban y se notaba que estaba hiperventilando.

"¿Un… ataque de ansiedad?" Pensó Ren preocupado.

La atrajo hacia él pese a los evidentes esfuerzos de ella por alejarse y la abrazó. Hizo que posase su cabeza en su pecho y bajó su cara hasta rozar el oído de ella.

Se ahogaba, se ahogaba en ese mar infinito. Volvía a hundirse. Su corazón pesaba, cada vez que intentaba tomar aire su respiración se cortaba, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos por el miedo y la desesperación.

"Ayuda…"

-Tranquila, tranquila- susurró con su habitual voz amable.- Intenta seguir mi respiración.

"¿Tsu…ruga-san?" "Esa era la voz de Tsuruga-san. ¿Qué hacía ahí él? ¿Qué hacía ahí ella?"

Cerró sus ojos y escuchó. Escuchaba la respiración de Tsuruga-san en su oído. Intentó seguirla, agarrándose fuertemente a sus ropas. El corazón de él latía bajo su oído, lo podía sentir bombear sangre directamente desde su piel expuesta por las ropas rotas de B.J.

Una mano acariciaba el pelo y la otra subía y bajaba por su espalda, relajándola y consiguiendo que poco a poco su respiración volviese a la normalidad.

Cuando la sintió totalmente en calma, Ren se separó un poco y le levantó la cabeza cogiéndola suavemente por la barbilla, examinándola con sus ojos.

Parecía más tranquila, pero sus ojos todavía estaban turbios, como aguas agitadas y confundidas.

Le acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

-¿Estas mejor?

Kyoko asintió suavemente.

Ren suspiró. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que había pasado? Eso no era una actuación…

¿Kyoko?

-Para mí no hay nadie más importante que tú.- le susurró mirándola directamente a los ojos.

.

.

.

-Je ¿de verdad crees que voy a mostrar piedad con alguien como tú?- dijo Natsu mostrando una cínica media sonrisa- ¡qué estúpido! ¿desde cuándo perdono? ¿desde cuándo olvido?

Cogió al muchacho por la solapas del uniforme y se le acercó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a milímetros de distancia y el chico pudo ver con terror como los ojos de ella brillaban con fiereza.

-Me da igual que tan rico seas, que tan poderoso seas, cuanta influencia tengas- susurró con voz acaramelada- yo no seré pisoteada por nadie.

Sho apagó el televisor. ¿Por qué se seguía torturando? ¿Por qué seguían rondando esas palabras por su mente?

"¿Alguna vez te has planteado disculparte con Kyoko-chan y pedirle una segunda oportunidad?"

No. Claro que no se lo había planteado ¿por qué? ¿para qué?

Él no estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo. Lo que le dijo a su manager y que por desgracia escuchó Kyoko, era cierto. Él la había traído como una ayuda para su carrera, no porque necesitase compañía, mucho menos porque la amara. Ciertamente tampoco había sido su intención arruinarle la vida o que dejase la preparatoria pero ¡él no la había obligado! ¡ella había elegido estar con él, entregarle toda su vida! ¡ella misma lo decía siempre!

De todas formas, ahora ya daba igual. Pedirle disculpas no serviría de nada, sólo heriría su orgullo y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Kyoko lo odiaba, un "perdóname por todo" no lo arreglaría, no era estúpido. A demás ¿a qué optaría? ¿Amistad? Lo dudaba. ¿Amor? Mucho menos. Como mucho se quedarían en una relación de "antiguos mejores amigos" ese limbo donde algo fue y ya no es y no será.

No gracias, prefería que lo odiara, que lo odiara con más intensidad de lo que amaba a Tsuruga Ren.

.

.

.

Kyoko estaba sentada en el sillón al lado de la ventana de la habitación de los hermanos Heel. Rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos, miraba el oscuro cielo oculto por todas esas luces de ciudad, dejaba que el aire frio de la noche entrase y le despejase esa mente demasiado aturdida.

¿Por qué?

Esa su gran pregunta.

¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa hasta el punto de no poder respirar? ¿sólo por ver a Cain con Manaka? ¿hasta ese punto había llegado su actuación?

Mentira.

Basta de mentiras.

Era hora de enfrentarse a la verdad.

Sí. Había sido por verlo con Manaka, pero no era Cain, no era Setsu; ella, Kyoko, había visto a Tsuruga-san con otra, daba igual que otra, daba igual cómo la tratara, si se conocían o no.

Se había dado cuenta. Le dolía. Se rompía. Ese sentimiento había llegado a ella, la había inundado por completo, la había enfermado y ya no tenía cura, ya no había marcha atrás.

¡Qué débil era! ¡Qué patética!

Se había asustado tanto cuando se dio cuenta en el plató, que su mente colapsó, su cuerpo dejó de funcionar y, como se temía, Tsuruga-san la descubrió.

¿Qué pensaría él?

Después de eso no le dijo nada, no hubo ningún comportamiento extraño, y eso la alteraba porque obviamente lo que había pasado estaba totalmente fuera del personaje de Setsu y es imposible que a él se le escapase.

-Tal vez simplemente sabe que no quiero hablar de ello- murmuró al aire.

Tal vez…

Pero… ¿qué con esa mirada? ¿qué con esa frase?

"Para mí no hay nadie más importante que tú"

Esa frase podría ser de Cain Heel, pero la voz, el tono, la mirada… no lo eran.

¿Tal vez su enfermado corazón le hacía tener alucinaciones? ¿tan pronto?

Ya no podía confiar en sí misma, la esperanza de ser correspondida era otro síntoma inevitable de ese veneno mortal ¡Qué tonta! ¡cómo si tuviese alguna oportunidad con alguien como Tsuruga-san!

Sacudió la cabeza intentando echar a volar esos pensamientos.

"¡Estúpidas lágrimas!" pensó con frustración al sentir como volvían a correr por sus mejillas ¡Estúpida yo! ¡Estúpido amor!

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo XIX: **Cero**

.

.

.

Eso había sido algo inesperado.

Ren suspiró. Estaba en el mercado, era ya de noche y había decidido ir a hacer unas compras innecesarias para dejar un rato a Kyoko consigo misma.

"Tal vez me he pasado" pensó mientras paseaba por la tienda mirando estantes sin verlos "No, en realidad no he hecho nada, no me ha dado tiempo".

Estaba sumamente preocupado por la reacción que había tenido Kyoko esa mañana. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Debía retirarse del juego y dejarla tranquila? No, eso significaría perderlo todo, entonces ¿debía quedase ahí y esperar a que colapsara? Eso era muy egoísta de su parte.

Algo le había dejado claro. Para Kyoko él no era invisible, le veía… pero como un problema.

Volvió a suspirar, cogió un alimento al azar y lo metió al carro de la compra.

Siendo ella seguramente se encontraría en un estado de pánico completo ante la expectativa de tener sentimientos por alguien, pensando algo como "que estúpida, volviendo a cometer el mismo error otra vez".

Le extrañaba que no se hubiese dado de golpes todavía…

-¡…!

.

.

Las lágrimas habían dejado de correr, pero aún sentía su corazón pesado. En realidad todo su cuerpo pesaba demasiado como para arrastrarse del sillón a la cama.

Patético, patético…

Fue cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer en un sueño que, estaba segura, estaría plagado de pesadillas y malos recuerdos.

-¡Setsu!- Gritó Cain abriendo la puerta de un golpe y despertándola de su, todavía, no sueño.

Ren la vio acurrucada en el sillón que solía ocupar él, el viento frío movía sus cabellos enmarañados y las luces de la ciudad y del pasillo del hotel eran las únicas que alumbraban ese rostro donde aún se podía divisar el recorrido de las lágrimas derramadas.

Su alivio se quedó a medias. Cuando pensó que era extraño que no se hubiese golpeado a sí misma, realmente le cruzó la idea por la cabeza, a veces esa chica era muy extremista sobretodo si se trataba de amor y pensó que había sido estúpido dejarla sola en esos momentos.

La reviso de pies a cabeza, antes de acercarse, ante la aún sorprendida mirada de ella.

Físicamente parecía estar bien, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su estado psicológico. Viéndola a los ojos parecía que se iba a romper en pedazos de un momento a otro.

Se acerco a ella con paso tranquilo y se agacho a su altura frente al sillón.

No había marcha atrás. Para ninguno de los dos.

-Setsu- comenzó mirándola a los ojos, esperando que viese más allá- sé que en un tiempo te fallé, tuve miedo de mostrar mis sentimientos y te hice daño. Aún así tú seguiste conmigo, a mi lado, siempre, como mi hermana.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y le cogió una mano.

-Quiero arreglarlo, quiero demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz, por favor dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz.

.

.

-¡Corten! Kyoko-chan ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó el director de Box-R, ante la tercera repetición de la toma.

-Lo…lo siento.

-Cuando él te agarre de las manos tú debes soltarte con violencia, repudiándolo.- Suspiró- Es la hora de la comida seguiremos con la toma después.

-Sí, lo siento mucho- volvió a decir ella inclinándose.

"Si, eso es lo que debería haber hecho" pensó con amargura mirándose todavía las manos y pensando en lo ocurrido en la habitación de los hermanos Heel, hacía ya dos semanas "pero no lo hice, no pude".

No. En su lugar se había quedado mirándolo como una idiota, cautivada por esos ojos profundos, por esa voz de demonio que le susurraban palabras demasiado prometedoras para ser reales, pero que, sin querer habían llenado su alma con un poco de esperanza, y por ese tacto que le recordaba cosas por las que sería llevada al infierno.

"Tsuruga-san es una persona tan cruel…"

Durante ese tiempo se había portado con ella como un caballero (todo lo caballero que puede ser Cain) pero parecía querer cumplir con su promesa a Setsu y compensarla.

Esa misma mañana habían tenido una "cita" para felicidad de Setsu y horror de Kyoko. Habían desayunado en una cafetería, ido de compras, paseado por el parque… todo cogido de las manos, como una feliz pareja.

"No te sonrojes, tonta" se dijo a sí misma "recuerda, no era tu cita, era la cita de Setsu. Tú no eres importante para Tsuruga-san, sólo una Kouhai"

Sí, sí. Ya lo sabía, pero que lo supiese no impedía que le doliese. Y por desgracia no había impedido que se hubiese dejado llevar y hubiese disfrutado esa cita como si hubiese sido suya.

Suspiró. Otra tirita más para su sangrante corazón.

.

.

-Y bien ¿para qué hemos hecho todo este ridículo?- preguntó enfadada Kanae

-¿Qué ridículo?- Contestó el presidente

-Yo he tenido que presentar una gala, sin ningún tipo de preparación con _ese traje_- dijo Kyoko

-Yo he tenido que acompañar a unos mocosos malcriados a una pasarela de modas y modelar con _ese traje_- dijo Kanae

-Yo me he paseado por varias capitales de ciudad con ese traje- murmuró Chiori (ella no parecía estar del todo molesta)

-Y habéis cumplido muy bien con vuestra misión- respondió el presidente, contento- ya hemos vendido varias cajas de trajes y estamos esperando por más.

-…

-¿¡Quién va a querer comprar semejante traje!?- Preguntaron Kyoko y Kanae

-No nos mientas- dijo Kanae

-No os miento, el uniforme de LoveMe se está vendiendo muy bien y eso os conviene ya que son sus ventas las que pagarán vuestro piso.

En un momento todo se había quedado en silencio.

"Es verdad" se dijo Kyoko "Me había olvidado de que me tenía que mudar y no tengo dinero" miró de reojo a Kanae y a Chiori y vio que ellas estaban en la misma situación.

-También estoy haciendo chapas con el logo- siguió el presidente- y he pensado en hacer carteras y mochilas.

.

Kyoko y Kanae salieron de la compañía, Chiori se había quedado hablando con el presidente.

-¿Cómo te va el dorama, Moko-san?-Le preguntó Kyoko, mientras caminaban juntas.

-Pronto lo terminaré, debo admitir que ha sido una gran experiencia, el director era realmente bueno, pero no quiero volver a compartir focos con esa presumida de Ayame- dijo enfurecida- ¡si eres protagonista por lo menos llora con tus propias lágrimas, no con gotas, maldición!

-Mo…Moko-san, no ha todas las actrices se les da tan bien el drama como a ti.- Intentó tranquilizarla Kyoko.

-¡Si ganas el triple que yo entonces debes de ser el triple de buena!- respondió cogiendo a Kyoko por las solapas.

-Sí, sí, lo siento-se disculpó intentando separar su cara de la enfurecida Kanae- tienes razón, toda la razón.

Pero Kanae no respondió. Se había quedado mirando algo detrás de ella, debía de ser algo espantoso, porque se había puesto pálida en tan sólo medio segundo y ahora empezaba a alcanzar una tonalidad verde poco saludable.

Kyoko se volvió para ver que era aquello que la había salvado se du temprana muerte y entonces lo vio.

Esplendoroso. Brillante. Chillón. Rosa.

El uniforme de la sección LoveMe.

"Pero esa persona no forma parte de la sección" pensó Kyoko al analizar a la chica "y si fuese un nuevo miembro el presidente nos la habría presentado o dicho algo, acabamos de tener una reunión con él"

"el uniforme de LoveMe se está vendiendo muy bien" le vino de repente a la mente a Kyoko.

-No… puede ser… ¿verdad?- murmuró Kyoko.

-Sabía que la moda es irracional pero esto es…- murmuró Kanae

-Estúpido- dijeron ambas.

.

.

"¿Ese no era el traje de LoveMe?" Se preguntó Ren, mirando a una chica con un overol rosado. "No es Kyoko… ¿nuevo miembro?" pensó mientras seguía con su camino hacia el hotel de los hermanos Heel.

Su jornada había terminado por hoy, una jornada sin Setsu, hoy no le tocaba venir hasta la noche.

Miró su reloj. Eran las ocho. Pronto, ella no debería haber llegado todavía.

Entró en el apartamento y efectivamente estaba vacío. Ren se decidió por una ducha caliente para quitarse todo el cansancio acumulado. Abrió el grifo y dejó el agua correr por la bañera hasta calentarse mientras él se denudaba.

Suspiró con pesadez.

El tiempo corría. Y corría en su contra. Le quedaba una escasa semana con Kyoko como Setsu y no sentía que esa muralla de hielo que tenía alrededor de su corazón se hubiese derretido.

"¿¡Qué más debo hacer!?"

Era tan irritante, tan frustrante. Cuando pensaba que estaba abriendo una pequeña brecha, que Kyoko le estaba mostrando algo de su corazón, ella enseguida se ocultaba tras Setsu o si la situación podía con ella, se iba, o sino le mostraba unos ojos llenos de genuino dolor y él mismo se retiraba de la situación para no agobiarla más.

Se revolvió el pelo, nervioso. Esto era más complejo de lo que alguna vez se hubiese imaginado. Su plan de "mostrarle el lado bueno del amor" era muy bonito teóricamente pero… por el momento parece que sólo le estaba causando más dolor.

Cerró el grifo y se sumergió en la bañera casi desbordando el agua hacia fuera.

"Eso no es del todo cierto" pensó al cerrar los ojos. En su cita se había divertido. Le había costado pero Ren sabía que Kyoko al final se había divertido.

Y estos últimos días… tampoco habían sido tan malos. A veces ella le rehuía, le miraba con tristeza, o con dolor. A Ren no se le escapaba que Kyoko le miraba más que de costumbre y era Kyoko no Setsu, también había observado que tenía dificultades a veces para meterse en su papel, aunque lo solía ocultar bien.

Lo entendía. Kyoko debía estar en una lucha interna consigo misma. Diferente a la que tuvo él, pero de alguna forma semejante. Lo podía entender, y lo podía ver. Esa falta de claridad emocional, de ambivalencia… hasta el punto de, por unos segundos, no saber en que estabas pensando, en donde estás, incluso en quien eres.

"Pero… ¿qué es exactamente lo que rechaza? ¿el amor? o ¿a mí?"

Hasta ahora él había supuesto que el problema de Kyoko era con los sentimientos en general, tenía miedo a sufrir, a ser rechazada de nuevo, pero ¿acaso él no estaba siendo obvio?

"Espera, no, estamos hablando de Mogami Kyoko, creo que da igual lo obvio que sea" se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero desde luego era algo para tener en cuenta. Tal vez si fuera otra persona… Kyoko no se comportaría así, tal vez le sería más fácil…

-Nii-san, estoy en casa- dijo una voz desde fuera

-Bien- respondió él

"Eso ha estado cerca" pensó sorprendido. Sin darse cuenta se había envuelto él sólo en una espiral depresiva, viéndose a sí mismo sin oportunidad alguna.

"Esto es un quebradero de cabeza"

.

.

"Sé que en un tiempo te fallé, tuve miedo de mostrar mis sentimientos y te hice daño. Aún así tú seguiste conmigo, a mi lado, siempre, como mi hermana." Rememoró Kyoko mientras paseaba por los alrededores del hotel.

Eran las 3:45 de la madrugada. Ya llevaba ahí un buen rato, pero no quería dormir, no quería pensar porque en el momento en el que ese espantoso pensamiento cruzó su mente una maraña de recuerdos fueron revueltos con él y lo peor, fue seguido del principio de otro pensamiento que no quería entender.

En medio de su sueño se dio cuenta de que la frase dicha por Cain a su hermana, esa declaración de arrepentimiento y petición de segunda oportunidad, era lo que ella, sin saber, había estado esperando de Sho.

Ese pensamiento había sido lo suficiente turbador como para sacarla de su sueño y hacerla saltar de la cama.

"Perdón" pensó acercándose a un banco y sentándose "las disculpas y el perdón no va a hacer que el dolor termine, no me va a devolver mis preciadas emociones, no va a hacer que este oscuro corazón se limpie" "entonces ¿porqué? ¿no quería que Shotaro se arrodillara ante mí y me suplicara clemencia? ¿Qué me reconociera? ¿Qué me dijese todo lo arrepentido que estaba por haberme perdido?"

…

"¿Acaso eso no es pedir perdón?" se dio cuenta

"Es cierto, pero… pero yo no quiero una segunda oportunidad… yo… no… quiero…"

`Déjame hacerte feliz´

Kyoko tragó con dificultad. Si lo decía Tsuruga-san, no sonaba tan… mal.

"Pero no es Tsuruga-san"

Basta. Basta. Quería dejar de pensar, quería dejar de sentir. Quería…

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- Preguntó Cain ceñudo. Llevaba el pijama puesto con una chaqueta encima y parecía más que enfadado.

"¿Qué… que pasa?" se preguntó Kyoko desconcertada.

La pregunta debió llegar a sus ojos porque Cain le contestó.

-¿Qué se supone que debo esperar si me despierto a las cuatro de la madrugada y no veo a mi hermana en su cama, ni en la habitación?

"Está ¿asustado?"

-Hace frío, no seas tan descuidada- le dijo poniéndole la chaqueta por encima

"Me está regañando"

-Mírate, estas tiritando- suspiró y la alzó en brazos- de verdad ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Ah, ah espera, bájame- Kyoko se empezó a revolver entre sus brazos.

-Calla- contestó apretándola más fuerte contra sí.

Se mantuvo quieta y en silencio durante todo el trayecto, intentando que sus latidos no resonasen hasta los oídos de Tsuruga-san y que su cuerpo no temblase como un cascabel.

No fue fácil. Su aroma le llenaba las fosas nasales, su calor la hacía sonrojar, su cercanía la invitaba a saltar despavorida de sus brazos, pero por algún motivo, cuando llegó a la habitación estaba relajada y acomodada en su hombro con los ojos cerrados.

-No, no- dijo Cain cuando ella se intentaba bajar para dirigirse a su cama- para asegurarme de que no te vuelves a ir, dormirás conmigo por lo que resta de noche.

-No…no me iré- empezó a decir pero se tapó la boca, eso no es lo que diría Setsu.-¿Nii-san estará cómodo con dos personas en una cama tan pequeña?

-Por supuesto.

.

.

-Cain-san tu turno- llamó uno de los ayudantes del set.

Setsu se quedó viendo como su hermano subía a lo alto de un edificio de los decorados y le colocaban las cuerdas para hacer uno de sus saltos dramáticos.

Esa era una de las últimas escenas. B.J. se está muriendo, su cuerpo está ya en una descomposición muy avanzada y su piel se cae a tiras. Ya no tiene fuerzas para saciar su sed de sangre, pero sigue ahí. Es como un fantasma errante que no puede descansar en paz debido a su ansia.

"Esta es la última semana de rodaje." Pensó Kyoko por primera vez. "Después de esto el proyecto de los hermanos Heel estará acabado". "No más Setsu, no más Cain" pensó con añoranza.

Era realmente triste. Esta era la primera vez que se había metido durante tanto tiempo en un papel. Día y noche, fines de semana incluidos. Una vida que se confundía con la suya propia y ahora…

"Es como si una parte de mi dejara de existir"

Pero eso es algo que ya sabía de antemano. Duele perder a los personajes que has interpretado, aunque, de cierta forma, siempre siguen ahí.

Ahora el problema fundamental era ¿Qué haría con Tsuruga-san?

Aunque ya lo haya visto como Kyoko después de actuar de esa forma en la que ni siquiera podía pensar, aún le daba vergüenza ¿pensaría que era una pervertida?

"¡Nooooo, no quiero que piense eso de mi!" pensó aterrorizada "¡Pero definitivamente es lo que soy ¿Quién en su sano juicio desnudaría a su senpai y se sentaría encima suyo en su cama?!" "¡Nooo, no quiero pensarlo!"

"Pero, aún si pensase que soy una pervertida estaría bien… a cambio…de eso" pensó dejando de darse bofetadas mentales.

"Si… eso no debe ser descubierto… porque entonces me odiará. Seguro"

¿Seguro? Entonces ¿que había sido lo de anoche?

Había pasado un rato después de que se acomodaran en la cama. Estaba nerviosa, ese sitio era muy estrecho y no le cabía más opción que acurrucarse junto a él. No era incomodo, estaba bien… demasiado bien. Si no fuese porque sentía que iba a escupir las entrañas de un momento a otro por cómo le latía el corazón, diría que nunca había estado más cómoda.

Intentó tranquilizarse y se centró en la respiración de él, intentando imitarla. Suave, lenta, pausada, profunda. Parecía que se había dormido.

-Setsu… ¿me odias?- Preguntó una voz entre la oscuridad.

-¡No! ¡Nunca he odiado a nii-san!- Contestó ella rápidamente.

-¿Nunca?

-…

¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué esa conversación ahora? ¿Por qué odiaría Setsu a Cain?

"No" pensó de repente "Esto es… ¿me lo está preguntando…a mi?"

-…

-…Nii-san y yo hemos tenido malentendido a veces. Pero para mi nii-san es lo más importante en el mundo.- Murmuró sonrojada.

"Es cierto. Yo odiaba a Tsuruga-san al principio… pero fue un malentendido"

-Creo que no he sabido expresar bien mis sentimientos ¿verdad?- contestó Cain en la oscuridad.

-…

-Con eso te he hecho mucho más daño de lo que habría deseado jamás. Lo siento.- Dijo él con voz grave.

Ella levantó su cabeza para intentar verle, pero era difícil, la habitación estaba en tinieblas y sólo podía ver leves contornos.

-Lamento si mis sentimientos te hacen daño pero yo… te quiero.- Murmuró dándole un beso en la frente y estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Se tocó la frente en un acto reflejo mientras miraba sin ver al actor en el plató, saltando desde lo alto hasta aterrizar, sigiloso como un gato, en el alfeizar de una ventana con la mitad de los cristales rotos.

Su beso aún quemaba en su piel, sus palabras aún hacían eco en sus oídos, retumbaban en su cabeza y taladraban las defensas de su corazón.

"Mierda" Pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

.

.

-Felicitaciones a todos- dijo contento el director- ha sido un gran trabajo y un esfuerzo por parte de todo el mundo, con esta ultima toma queda oficialmente terminada la grabación.

Se escucharon aplausos y vitorees, las felicitaciones iban y venían. Esa tarde se celebró una cena para todo el elenco de actores pero hubo una ausencia; la del antagonista.

.

El ambiente estaba enrarecido.

Era la última noche, el film había terminado, los hermanos Heel ya no eran necesarios.

Sin embargo estaban ahí, caracterizados como los Heel, actuando como los Heel, intentando alargar esa última noche, incluyéndola en el guión no escrito.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, Setsu tenía frío.

.

.

-Nii-san, nii-san- le despertó Setsu- el director está aquí, quiere hablar contigo un momento.

-Siento la intromisión tan de madrugada… Heel-san- dijo dudando un momento al ver que aún estaban metidos en sus personajes- pero cómo ayer no viniste a la cena no te pude comentar que nos reuniremos en dos meses todos, para hablar sobre el marketing y hacer las fotos.

Cain tan sólo siguió mirándole con ojos legañosos y el pelo enmarañado.

-Eso es todo- murmuró nervioso- ahora me tengo que ir tengo una reunión en media hora, llamaré a tu manager para… ya sabes… lo de tu identidad, ya hablaremos… buenos días Setsu-san.

-Buenos días.

"Sólo una cama está deshecha y ambos están en pijama" pensó sonrojado el director "no puede ser, Tsuruga-san es una persona seria y ella es una niña todavía…"

A su mente vinieron las imágenes de ese chupetón en el cuello de Cain tan hablado últimamente y ese comportamiento tan cariñoso que a ojos de los demás resultaba incestuoso.

"No me lo puedo creer ¿en qué estás pensando Tsuruga-san?" Pensó mientras cruzaba la puerta y salía del cuarto de los hermanos.

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar?- Preguntó Setsu tras un incomodo silencio

-Cerveza

-Te pondré un café con tostadas- murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados- mientras, puedes ducharte, no tardaré.

Mientras Cain se empezaba a quitar la camisa, volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó Setsu esperando encontrarse otra vez al director en la puerta.

-Ahh ¡Cain-san!- chilló Manaka entrando a la habitación corriendo y yendo hasta un semidesnudo Cain- Waaa ¡qué cruel! ¡ayer no viniste a la cena de despedida!

"Oye, oye, oye… TÚ"

-Y yo que quería que intercambiáramos números, ya que va a ser difícil que Cain-san y yo nos volvamos a ver a menudo

"No os vais a volver a ver… NUNCA" le dijo Kyoko mentalmente. El odio emanaba de ella como un gas toxico, sus ojos no dejaban de analizar esas manos que tocaban ese brazo del cual se estaba colgando la actriz, ese brazo en el que ella había dormido. "¡No le toques, maldición!"

Ren miró por el rabillo del ojo a Setsu o a Kyoko o a Mio ¿Natsu?... había tanto odio y maldad en esa mirada que bien podría ser la Setsu a la que le usurpan el hermano, Kyoko cuando hablan de Fuwa Sho o cualquiera de las antagonistas que interpreta, pero el final no podría ser bueno. Había visto Kyoko enfadada y la palabra "demonio" se quedaba corta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Cain, sacudiéndose de encima a la chica.

-Jo, ¡no me escuchas!- se quejó haciendo un puchero la joven actriz- Quería que intercambiásemos teléfonos.

-¿Para qué?

-Para hablar- dijo como si fuera obvio

-Yo no quiero hablar, pronto me iré de vuelta a Londres y no volverás a verme, no es necesario hablar. -Dijo Cain duramente

-Pe…pero…- tartamudeó perpleja

-Si no te importa, tenemos que irnos en un par de horas- le cortó.

-…Sí, tienes razón- dijo con alegría tras un tenso silencio- nos veremos dentro de unos meses y en el estreno ¡no me rendiré!

"¿Hah? ¿Qué es eso de no me rendiré?" pensó Kyoko cerrando por fin la puerta y prometiendo no volver a abrirle llamara quien llamase. "Sabía que conocía donde vivíamos"

Levantó su ceñuda mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Cain burlándose de ella

-¿Qué?- preguntó con brusquedad.

-¿Celosa?

-Molesta, me gustan las mañanas tranquilas

-Ohhh- murmuró él acercándose- ¿y cuando hemos tenido una mañana tranquila desde que estamos aquí?

Ella miró para otro lado. Se estaba sonrojando, había visto de soslayo su torso desnudo y no quería ver más ¡él y su maldito afán exhibicionista!

-Este es nuestro último día aquí ¿te parece que he sido un poco duro con ella? Tal vez debería darle mi número, después de todo me ha traído galletas caseras…- Dijo Cain mirándola mientras sonreía, ella volvió su mirada hacia él, furibunda.

-Tal vez… a ver como os las arregláis luego. Buena suerte.- Murmuró Setsu alejándose de él.

-Broma, broma- dijo atrayéndola hacia si otra vez.

Ren se observó el rostro frente a él milímetro a milímetro.

Pelo largo y rubio con mechas rosas. Ojos grises y fríos como la plata, con tupidas pestañas negras. Cuerpo esbelto y delgado, fino como un junco. Ropas extravagantes y reveladoras, que demostraban una personalidad atrevida y agresiva. Posesiva y de confianza. Despreocupada en todo lo que no incumbiese a su amado nii-san.

Setsuka Heel. Ese iba a ser un nombre digno de recordar, porque los momentos que había pasado con ella, no los había pasado con nadie.

Setsu y Cain eran un puzle que sólo ellos dos podían hacer encajar.

Quería despedirse. Darle un final feliz a Setsu.

Kyoko sintió la mirada penetrante de Ren sobre ella. No sabía en qué estaba pensando, pero no pudo evitar perderse en esos ojos quela miraban con ¿admiración?

"Me gustaría saber qué piensa de mi" pensó bajando la mirada.

Al momento sintió una mano en su mentón que la obligaba a verlo. Se estaba acercando. Despacio, muy despacio pero sin parar. Ella se quedó quieta, sin saber qué es lo que estaba pasando pero inconscientemente fue cerrando los ojos esperando un beso que nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió los brazos de él rodearla en un suave y apretado abrazo.

.

.

-¡Setsu-chan, Cain-chan! Por aquí, por aquí- gritó la Musa haciendo aspavientos y señalando la caravana que tenían escondida en medio de la nada

- Ahhh, voy a echar de menos estos trajes- suspiró la pequeña estilista mirando todo el repertorio de Setsu- me he aficionado a los corsés y el cuero ahora ¿quién lo llevará? Si quieres te los puedo dar a ti Kyoko-chan.

-No, no, muchas gracias, pero no es mi estilo- se negó amablemente

-Aunque digas eso ese montón de ropa es tuya- dijo la musa señalando una porción del vestuario.

-En realidad es de Tsuruga-san, fue él quien la compró.

-No creo que a él le quede tan bien como a ti, a demás los regalos no se pueden dejar tirados.

-¡No…no lo iba a tirar!- Replicó Kyoko

-Bien, te los empaquetaré y los enviaré al LME a la sección LoveMe.

Mientras la estilista salía de la habitación Kyoko se quedó mirando el espacio. Ahí estaba todo. La peluca, los piercing, las lentillas, la ropa, los complementos. Todo.

"Que desolador… es como si Setsu estuviera muerta, partida en pedazos" "Es tan triste"

Se sentía con ganas de llorar. Sin pensarlo más salió de la caravana.

De un salto dio con los pies en la tierra y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

-Hey ¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó una voz a su lado.

-Tsu…Tsuruga-san…- murmuró confundida. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estuviese llorando.- No es nada, sólo… me siento un poco triste por dejar el papel de Setsu.

-Te entiendo.- Dijo acercándose a ella y retirándole las lagrimas de los ojos.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Es difícil dejar ir un papel que ha sido importante para ti como persona, que te ha dado oportunidades, te ha ayudado a conocerte mejor, ha sido un reto, un dolor de cabeza y también una bendición.- Explicó, más hablando de si mismo que de ella

-Jeje, sí.

-Pero hay que tomar lo que hemos aprendido y seguir adelante, aunque duela.

-Tienes razón, Tsuruga-san

-¿Y sabes que he aprendido yo con este papel?- preguntó él

Ella negó con la cabeza, curiosa.

Ren sonrió. Con una de esas sonrisas angelicales mata demonios.

-Que te quiero y no pienso dejar que te marches de mi lado.

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo XX: **Amor, Amor**

.

.

.

"¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Chilló Kyoko interiormente. Su boca estaba abierta desmesuradamente al igual que sus ojos. Sus demonios, achicharrados en el suelo, habían vuelto sus cabezas con espanto hacia Ren.

Al actor le hizo gracia su cara sorprendida y comenzó a reírse suavemente.

-¡Oye, no bromees con cosas como esas!- espetó Kyoko indignada- la gente lo puede tomar en serio y puedes tener problemas ¿sabes?

"¡Qué tonta!" Lo había vuelto a hacer, se había vuelto a burlar de ella "¿por qué siempre me tiene que tomar el pelo?"

-No estoy bromeando.- dijo Ren esta vez completamente serio.

No, claro que no estaba de broma. Ya había tomado su decisión.

Esa mañana cuando se había ido a despedir de Setsu pensaba en besarla, un beso entre Setsu y Cain que también alimentase un poco de su alma. Pero sorpresivamente Setsu más que Setsu fue Kyoko… y no se apartó. Por eso decidió cambiar el rumbo hacia un abrazo y dejar el beso para un mejor momento.

-Lo digo completamente en serio, pero si no me crees mira- dijo mirando levemente hacia un lado.

Kyoko miró hacia donde se dirigía la vista de él y no encontró nada más que arboles, pero al instante sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos. Sorprendida volvió la mirada al frente y se encontró con la de Ren entrecerrada, jadeó instintivamente en busca de aire y se llenó con un sabor que reconoció al instante. Su mente se llenó de dudas e inmediatamente se vació por completo de todo pensamiento quedándose en blanco.

Kyoko nunca recordaría nada coherente de ese beso, sólo sabría que era cálido y húmedo, que sus piernas no la sostenían, su cerebro le daba descargas eléctricas al resto de su cuerpo. No sabía dónde tenía las manos, ni los pies, estaba segura de que su corazón no lo resistiría y moriría allí mismo, también estaba segura de poder describir y dibujar los ojos entreabiertos de Tsuruga Ren, mirándola fijamente antes de cerrarlos para profundizar el beso. Pero lo cierto es que no recordó ni cómo llegó a esa situación ni cómo salió de ella.

.

.

Y tras una semana de incesante tortura por parte de Yashiro-san…

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- terminó de contar Ren mientras conducía su coche.

-…

-…

-¡Banzai, banzai, banzai!- Gritó Yashiro sacando confetis de su maletín y esparciéndolos por todos lados.- ¡Bravo, bravo, maravilloso! ¡Por fin lo has hecho Ren!

-Oye, que estoy conduciendo- se quejó el actor soltándole la mano que le estaba estrechando su manager mientras lo felicitaba- a demás ¿de qué estás tan contento? No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

-¡No importa!- contestó contento Yukihito

-Tampoco me contesta el teléfono y estoy seguro de que me evita en el LME

-Da igual- siguió alegre

-¡No da igual! ¡Esto es, obviamente, un rechazo!- Estalló frustrado Ren

-No, no, no- negó con la cabeza Yahiro- tranquilo, enamorado primerizo.

"¿Enamorado primerizo?" repitió Ren internamente con una vena saltándole en la cabeza

-Te estás dejando llevar por los nervios- siguió Yashiro hablando como todo un experto- tú has tenido claros tus sentimientos desde hace mucho pero Kyoko-chan no, debes darle espacio y tiempo para pensar.

-…

-Te has confesado por algo ¿no?- Volvió a preguntar el manager ante el silencio de su cliente- Tú no arriesgarías a Kyoko-chan sin un seguro, has debido ver algo en ella que te ha hecho hacer ese movimiento, llevas esperando demasiado tiempo como para hacer algo estúpido así que tranquilízate, ahora le toca jugar a ella.

-…No sé si ella quiere jugar- murmuró Ren

.

.

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Llevaba una semana sin poder dormir teniendo siempre, siempre _ese_ sueño, sólo que no había sido un sueño, ocurrió de verdad. Tsuruga-san la había besado ¿o no? ¿tal vez todo había sido un sueño? ¿tal vez estaba soñando todavía?

-¡Ay!- Exclamó al chocarse contra alguien- Perdón, perdón.

-¡Kyoko-chan!, no es nada, pero ten más cuidado ¡espera! ¿estás bien? no tienes buena cara.

-Estoy bien Hikaru-senpai- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mmm- murmuró no muy convencido- bueno me alegro, hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿quieres venir a tomar un café?

-Me encantaría pero Sawara-san me está esperando, para otra vez ¿de acuerdo?

-Prometido ¿eh?

-Sí

No era un sueño ¿eh? entonces ¿qué era?

No lo sabía, no lo entendía y tampoco quería saber ni comprender. No había visto a Tsuruga-san en todo aquel tiempo, cada vez que alguien nombraba su nombre su corazón saltaba listo para salirse por su boca, cada vez que su móvil sonaba rezaba para que no fuese él y momentos como aquel en los que tenía que ir a la oficina le producían escalofríos.

-Sawara-san, buenos días- saludo Kyoko cerrando la puerta tras de sí rápidamente.

-Buenos días Mogami-kun y bien ¿ya te has decidido?- preguntó Sawara

-Sí, tomaré este- respondió Kyoko pasándole un portafolios

-Mmm, me sorprendes, no creí que lo quisieras, después de todo es una villana.

-Sí, pero es una dama de alta categoría, inteligente y hermosa- dijo Kyoko extasiada- con el porte y elegancia inglesa.

-Así que es eso- murmuró Sawara- de todas formas me parece una buena elección, Irene Adler es conocida como la única mujer que pudo vencer a Sherlock Holmes y el personaje más admirado por él.

-A demás, a demás- siguió ella, brillando de emoción- es una popular cantante de ópera de un talento y belleza sublime que el mismo Holmes admira, su inteligencia es aguda pero no maligna y según el guión también es una gran actriz, que a menudo interpreta incluso papeles de hombres dado su rango vocal, lo cual me hace preguntarme…

-¿Si?- Preguntó Sawara ante su evidente decaimiento de humor

-Yo no sé cantar

-Lo sé

-Tampoco tengo un rango de voz lo suficiente extenso como llegar a parecer un hombre, como mucho sería un niño.

-Lo sé

-Y… ¿no sé supone que Irene Adler ronda los treinta años?

-La interpretarás en la veintena según el guión, creen que puedes cumplir con ese prototipo con un aspecto parecido al de Natsu.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo veré al director?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-La semana que viene, cuando te hayamos presentado a tu nuevo manager.

.

.

-Y bien Pochiri ¿para qué me has llamado?- preguntó Sho con cansancio.

-¡Jo! Sho-chan no lo digas como si te costase tanto esfuerzo, si mi camerino está a tres puertas del tuyo- dijo Mimori haciendo un puchero- a demás esto es por ti, tú me dijiste que te informará cuando _esa_ volviese a la escuela ¿no?

-¿Has visto a Kyouko?- Preguntó con cautela Sho

-Tal vez…- respondió Mimori mirando hacia otro lado haciéndose la desentendida

-Creo que me tengo que ir- dijo él levantándose

-¡No, espera! ¡Sí la he visto!- Con eso consiguió que Sho se parara justo en la puerta- pe… pero no te pude avisar en el colegio porque hizo todos los exámenes en dos días y se fue, ni siquiera la veía en los exámenes ¡espera tengo más información!- volvió a decir cuando Sho empezó a girar el pomo de la puerta.

-…

-Se…según sé tiene varias propuestas de trabajo y está estudiándolas todavía.

-¿Que tenga propuestas de trabajo es una novedad?-Preguntó él en tono de burla

-No, pero he oído que alguna, no sé cual, podría rodarse en el extranjero.

Ante esas palabras Sho se quedó estático por unos segundos.

-Sigue- exigió el cantante

-Desde entonces no ha vuelto por el instituto así que tampoco sé mucho más, pero escuché a mi manager decir que el rodaje de la serie que está grabando ahora terminaría pronto- dijo a regañadientes sabiendo que sus palabras podrían tener consecuencias nefastas para ella- así que si es verdad que tiene un trabajo en el extranjero es posible que pronto se marche.

Sho escuchó las últimas palabras resonando en su mente con un eco permanente. Cuando salió del trance se volvió a dirigir hacia la puerta con pasos firmes hasta que una mano fuertemente entrelazada en su brazo lo detuvo.

-Sho-chan, no irás a verla ¿verdad? No importa que se marche ¿verdad?- preguntó ella con angustia en sus ojos afianzando más su brazo.

-¿Eres estúpida? ¡Claro que importa!- dijo él en tono grave para luego soltarse y marcharse.

-Maldita…- murmuró con odio Mimori- ojalá te vayas y no vuelvas.

"¿Qué si no importa?" pensó Sho furioso pateando una pared "¡No puedo permitir que Kyouko vaya al extranjero antes que yo!"

-¡Shouko-san!-llamó a su manager entrando tempestuosamente a su oficina.

-¿S…sí?- Respondió ella desconcertada.

-Tengo que dar un concierto en el extranjero- declaró el cantante con seriedad.

-Pero si el mes pasado estuviste en Seúl

-¡Eso no es el extranjero!- exclamó indignado

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Aprende geografía!

.

.

-Mmm… Dramatic Love Album* ¿estás seguro?- preguntó Yashiro- esto es completamente romance.

-Sí, es hora de abrirse nuevos caminos y aunque esta historia es de romance no es empalagosa, así que no me resultará dolorosa de hacer- contestó Ren concentrado- el guión establece que tendrá diez episodios así que no dará lugar a que las cosas se compliquen mucho y me dará tiempo a poder ver nuevas ofertas cuando se descubra mi último trabajo.

-Ya veo, como siempre piensas en todo.- dijo el manager recolocándose las gafas.- Entonces… ¿qué tal con Kyoko-chan?

-…

-…

-Oye..

-No he hablado con ella- contestó por fin Ren- Como tú dijiste le estoy dando tiempo, a demás tampoco me la he encontrado y no tengo ninguna escusa para hablarle.

-Ya sé lo que te dije pero ¿no crees que ya ha pasado un tiempo? Ya va más de una semana desde que te dije eso, tampoco puedes perder el terreno que has ganado.

-¿Qué he ganado? No creo haber ganado nada todavía y para ser sinceros, tengo tanto para perder como para ganar, ella es como una ruleta rusa.- Murmuró Ren sin quitar los ojos de los papeles que revisaba.

-Siempre puedes ir a buscarla- sugirió el manager

-Como dijiste, ahora le toca mover ficha a ella.

-Bonito momento para hacerme caso- suspiró Yashiro- Voy a por algo de beber ¿quieres?

-No gracias.

"Mocoso tonto, ella no se va a mover por si misma si la dejas abandonada" pensó Yukihito mientras caminaba por los pasillos del LME "tienes que presionar un poco, hacerte ver"

-Estos chicos de hoy en día- dijo para sí mismo- o son muy rápidos o demasiado lentos.

"En fin, tendré que llevar a cabo mi plan" se paró delante de la sección LoveMe "agradéceme Ren, sin esto tú y Kyoko-chan no estarías juntos ni en un millón de años"

-Ya…Yashiro-san- tartamudeó Kyoko inquieta- Buenos días, ha pasado tiempo.

-Sí, tiempo sin vernos Kyoko-chan- Saludó el manager- ¿Cómo te ha ido todo?

-To…todo bien, un poco ajetreado.

"Ahh está nerviosa" pensó Yashiro "normal, si yo estoy aquí Ren también."

-Tengo entendido que tienes un montón de ofertas de trabajo y a demás pronto te será asignado un manager, me lo ha dicho Sawara-san.

-A sí, eso parece- Contestó ella

-Ah, Kyoko-chan, sé que estás ocupada pero necesito que hagas algo por mí- dijo el manager- este es un trabajo para la sección LoveMe.

.

.

"Mmm ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?" pensó Kyoko tragando con dificultada ante la puerta del elegante restaurante "sé que es un favor que me pidió expresamente pero… no puedo evitar sentirme algo fuera de lugar"

-Ah, Kyoko-chan, sé que estás ocupada pero necesito que hagas algo por mí- dijo el manager- este es un trabajo para la sección LoveMe.

-Dime ¿qué es?- preguntó ella sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Verás, el nuevo trabajo de Ren es una adaptación de un manga y como él está muy ocupado había pensado en hacer un boceto de los personajes en general, sin embargo estoy teniendo problemas con el personaje femenino- comentó Yashiro en tono afectado- me harías un gran favor si pudieras interpretarla.

-Ah… yo…

-Como compensación podríamos quedar para cenar en tres días, yo invito- dijo apresuradamente- y me presentas al personaje, sólo necesito que te vistas como ella, mira aquí tienes una imagen.

-¿Con vestirme así estará bien? No puedo interpretarla si no me das datos de su personalidad.

-Cierto, cierto. Ella es una modelo de fama internacional, callada y seria, también bastante astuta- describió Yashiro- como Natsu pero sin maldad.

-De… de acuerdo, está bien- accedió finalmente ella.- Pero no hace falta que me invites a cenar, está bien podemos quedar en el LME cuando quieras y…

-No, no, no- irrumpió él- es necesario ir a cenar, lo necesito para captar al personaje y a demás el lugar tiene que ser elegante, por eso y por las molestias pago yo.

-Bi…bien.

Y bien, por eso estaba allí a las ocho de la noche, a las puertas del Gold Emperor uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Tokyo, vestida con un elegante traje prestado por el LME de seda roja que llegaba hasta rozar el suelo, peinada con el cabello hacia un lado y maquillada delicadamente por la Musa.

"Vamos allá" pensó dándose ánimos mientras cruzaba las puertas del imponente lugar hasta detenerse delante del un pequeño mostrador donde esperaba un elegante hombre.

-¿Ha reservado mesa señorita?

-Mm, sí, al nombre de Yashiro Yukihito-san- respondió ella con timidez.

-Aquí está, permita que mi compañero la acompañe- dijo el hombre señalándole a un camarero.

Pasó mesas y mesas, se perdió por los intrincados decorados, las elegantes ropas, joyas peinados, complementos. Los platos, la vajilla, la decoración… todo parecía extremadamente caro.

"Espero que Yashiro-san cumpla su promesa o tendré que lavar platos para toda la eternidad"

-Aquí está- dijo el camarero devolviéndola a la realidad- esta es la zona VIP

"¿VIP?"

-Ah… muchas gracias.- murmuró mientras traspasaba la puerta abierta por el camarero.

-Oh, ya estás aquí Kyoko-chan, estás preciosa ¿no crees Ren?- dijo Yashiro con tranquilidad

-Sí, sí que lo está.-Respondió Ren sonriendo.

-….

"¡Kyyyyyaaaaaa!"

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya- dijo Yashiro mientras se levantaba.

"Espera, espera, espera…. ¿qué esto no era por ti?" pensó pálida de miedo

-¿No… no te vas a quedar Yashiro-san?- preguntó tartamudeando Kyoko

-Oh, no- dijo él sonriente- tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

"¡Maldito! ¡Ha sido todo una trampa y yo me he tragado el anzuelo, la red y el barco!" pensó roja de ira "¡soy idiota!"

-Buenas noches- se despidió el manager- que os divirtáis.

"Traidorrrrr"

-…

-…

-Te ha engañado ¿verdad?-preguntó Ren, quien en realidad había ido de la misma forma- No te lo tomes de forma personal, es una mala costumbre que tiene, igual que la de meterse en vidas ajenas.

-…

-No te preocupes nos podemos ir cuando quieras, no tienes por qué estar tan tensa.

-No, yo no…- se cortó a mitad de la frase ante la mirada de él.

Era una estupidez negarlo. No estaba tensa, estaba a punto de estallar. Muerta de vergüenza y de miedo, sin saber qué hacer. No es como si ella hubiese pensado mucho en lo que él le dijo al final del trabajo de los hermanos Heel, todo estaba muy difuso y no se lo podía creer, aunque sus palabras estuviesen grabadas a fuego en su memoria y su tacto en sus labios, aún así… no se había permitido pensarlo, había acumulado noches en vela y reprimido lo más posible sus recuerdos y emociones, porque si se permitía creer o ilusionarse con esas palabras y acciones y luego resultan ser un malentendido o un error…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Aún así…no podía estar huyendo para siempre, y se acababa de dar cuenta ahora.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y le devolvió la mirada.

-Me quedaré- sentenció con voz firme, aunque todavía levemente sonrojada.

.

La cena había sido extrañamente agradable. Habían comenzado con un silencio tenso que se había ido disipando con los esfuerzos de Ren por iniciar una conversación que había comenzado con saciar su curiosidad sobre la treta que su manager había utilizado para traerla hasta allí y de ahí la conversación había ido con naturalidad por distintos temas como los próximos trabajos o incluso el plan del presidente sobre el uniforme LoveMe.

-Así que vas a interpretar a Irene Adler- comentó Ren- imagino que estarás emocionada, ella es toda una dama.

-¿Verdad que sí?- respondió Kyoko totalmente relajada- por fin una princesa.

-¿Ya sabes los detalles del rodaje?- Preguntó él.

-No, todavía no me he reunido con el director, lo haré la semana que viene- dijo ella después de beber un poco de agua- Sawara-san está esperando a que llegue mi manager.

-¿Ya te han asignado uno?

-Así parece.

-Eso es bueno, tu popularidad ahora mismo es muy alta, creo que lo necesitabas desde hace tiempo.- Dijo Ren mientras dejaba que retirasen los platos de la mesa.

-…

-…

- Mogami-san ¿qué piensas acerca de lo qué te dije?- preguntó por fin, después de que el camarero se hubiese retirado.

-¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó ella inocentemente todavía en sus mundos de fantasía.

"Ah, Dios… está totalmente ida…" pensó el suspirando para sus adentros.

Ren apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y descansó la mejilla en su mano.

-"Te quiero y no pienso dejar que te marches de mi lado"- recitó él mirándola a los ojos, viendo con paciencia, como ella saltaba como un resorte ante sus palabras- eso.

-Ahh… ahh… yo…

-¿Tú?- insistió.

"¿¡Qué está diciendo este hombre tan de repente!?" pensó Kyoko al borde del pánico "¿¡por qué!? Si todo iba tan bien hasta ahora"

"Ah… esto es malo… me está mirando, realmente está esperando que le responda" "¿Qué pienso? ¿qué se supone que debo responder a eso?" Pensó entrando en pánico repentinamente "No lo sé, no he pensado"

Su determinación del principio de saber la verdad se había ido por la borda por el buen ambiente.

¿Quería saber? ¿De verdad quería saber?

Esas palabras habían retumbado en todo su ser y la posibilidad de que él la amara… aunque fuera un poco, era una espina clavada, una vaga ilusión que la atormentaba aún en contra de su sabio raciocinio y su amarga experiencia, si no la amaba quedaría destruida y si lo hacía ¿qué pasaría si la amaba? Esa era una posibilidad que nunca se había planteado y que le aterrorizaba todavía más que la primera.

-Pe… pero Tsuruga-san no me puede querer, bueno tal vez ¿me aprecia?- Probó ella

-No

-¿Me estima?

-Tampoco

-¿Cariño de compañeros senpai-Kohai?

-Ni mucho menos

-Tal ve…

-Te amo- cortó él- estoy enamorado de ti.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser!- dijo ella efusivamente- ¡Tsuruga-san no puede estar enamorado de alguien como yo!

-Ara… y eso ¿porqué?- preguntó casi con gracia, aunque en realidad se estaba empezando a molestar.

-¡Porqué soy una niña plana y sin encanto!- respondió ella como si fuese obvio

-¿Quién dice eso?- Ahora Ren estaba enfadado y Kyoko lo sabía.

"Mmm, no puedo contestarle que Shotaro o se pondrá peor"

-Hay muchas mujeres mejores que yo ahí fuera, más hermosas.

-No lo creo- contestó él

-Claro que sí- replico ella

-Más inteligentes- siguió enumerando Kyoko

-Para nada

-Más talentosas

-Lo dudo.

-Más…

-¿Por qué quieres que me enamore de otra mujer?

-¡No quiero que te enamores de otra mujer!- gritó Kyoko fuera de sí.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y de que era totalmente cierto. Cerró los ojos ¿Cuándo se había levantado de la silla? ¿Tan efusiva había sido su discusión?

Suspiró.

Había perdido. Dios, había perdido.

- Es sólo que no entiendo porque soy yo.- murmuró sonrojada.

-No hace falta que lo entiendas, solo que lo aceptes.- Contestó él.

.

.

.

Dramatic Love Album: es una One Shot de Yoshiki Nakamura creada entre Tokyo Crazy Paradise y Skip Beat! Está en español, ¡la recomiendo mucho!


End file.
